Future Imperfect
by Lunabeegood
Summary: Hermione finds herself not only in the future, but a world she hadn't imagined for herself. Now, with no knowledge of her past, she has to adjust to life as a wife and mother to a family she knows nothing about. Severus and their children are there to help her, but are hurt by the loss of their shared past. How does a family fall apart and put themselves back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's a new story I have been thinking about for a bit and decided to put it onto the page. I can guarantee I'll finish it, but updates are going to be sporadic. I'd like it to be a 'quickie fic' like _Managing Love_ but we'll see how it goes. **

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" the little girl cried as she jumped up and down on the bed.

Hermione slowly came to life and looked up in amazement at the young girl with the wild dark curly hair and ear-to-ear smile who was pouncing on her.

"Wha...?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You slept in!" The girl chimed. "You slept in!"

"Who? Who are you?" Hermione asked as she sat up and, noticing she was wearing a small tank top, pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"Mummy!" The girl giggled as she sagged against Hermione.

"No, I don't...where am...?" Hermione asked as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Come on! Ulrich is already eating and Fergus won't get out of bed," the girl supplied.

"I'm sorry, where...I mean, I don't think I belong here," Hermione said as she pulled away from the girl.

"Just come on!" The girl said as she got up and scampered out of the room.

Hermione watched her retreating form and looked around the room again as she tried to figure out how she got here. The last thing she remembered she had gone to bed at Grimmauld Place. It was July 15th, 1998. Voldemort was recently defeated, restoration had begun on Hogwarts, and she was debating her return to school in the fall.

Hermione heard faint voices and noises elsewhere in the house. She got out of bed and walked toward a nearby dresser, hoping to get some clues about where she was. On it were pictures of three children. A teenager with short sandy hair, another boy about twelve with dark hair, and the young girl, possibly eight, with dark frizzy hair who'd just been jumping on her person. There were features about each child that were oddly familiar, but nothing she could quite put her finger on.

Hermione walked toward the door to the hallway and, realizing she was wearing nothing more than a tank top and some shorts, looked around the room for a bathrobe of some kind. Quickly she walked toward a nearby closet and, noting the large selection of women's and men's clothes, found a dark grey bathrobe and pulled it on. As she tied the waist of the too-large robe and noted that, for some reason she couldn't explain, her body was different. She carried more weight, about a stone, and her stomach seemed...looser.

Just as this strange bit of information was sinking in, Hermione heard heavy footfalls approach the room. She whipped around to look at the door and saw someone she would never expect.

Severus Snape, wearing nothing more then flannel pyjama pants and a grey t-shirt, walked quickly through the door barely glancing at her as he did.

"Breakfast is on the table, but you need to get Fergus up and moving," he said as he walked toward a door and opened it revealing a washroom on the other side.

"Uh..." Hermione stammered at the sight of her Professor, whom she thought had died just prior to the final battle. She, in fact, knew he'd died because she'd been at his funeral.

He disappeared behind the open door and she heard water being turned on. Hermione looked around the room uncomfortably. She had to be in a dream of some sort, but it was the most realistic dream she'd ever had.

When he appeared inside the door frame, she visibly jumped back at the sight of her now shirtless professor.

"When you wake Fergus, remind him that he has to pick Cal up from school today and take her to ballet, he forgot last time," Severus said as he reached for a towel on the rack.

He suddenly stopped all motion and looked at her appraisingly.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Hermione could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

Hermione merely nodded her head in the affirmative and tried to smile.

He looked at Hermione as if he didn't quite believe her, but was in too much of a rush to investigate further. He nodded and walked away from the door. Hermione stood statue-like in place for another minute while she heard some clothes drop to the floor and a shower curtain pulled open and then closed.

She pinched her arm hard and waited to wake up. Nothing happened. She pinched her thigh and noted that nothing happened again. Hermione pinched herself again and again and actually slapped her own face, hoping for a different result. She didn't get one. She felt herself starting to panic and hyperventilate several minutes later when a young dishevelled man with short sandy hair appeared at her doorway.

"Do I have to get Cal today?" He groaned as he scratched his head.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"You and dad know that Tanya still teaches there...it's humiliating," the young man continued quietly.

Hermione sighed and she was just about to explain that she was in a dream when he began talking again.

"I know, I know," he sighed. "It's only once a month that you and dad ever ask me to do this. Fine."

The young man walked away and left Hermione standing dumbstruck. She wasn't sure how long she just stood there staring at nothing in particular when she heard the shower turn off and her eyes went wide. A very naked professor Snape was on the other side of that open door and she needed to get out of that room before he came out.

Hermione scooted out of the room and down a set of stairs. She walked into the sunny kitchen and saw the young girl eating an egg, Fergus pushing eggs around on his plate while he pretended to enjoy coffee, and another tall young man with dark hair placing an empty plate in the sink.

"Morning mum," he smiled at her as he walked past.

"Morning," Hermione choked out.

Her mind started to go into overdrive. They were all calling her mum, Professor Snape walked into the bedroom as if it were habit, the tall young man who just left the room and called her 'mum' looked like a younger Severus Snape.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and into the living room of the house. She bee-lined for a bunch of photos sitting on the sofa table. What she saw shocked her so much she had to sit down immediately. There were pictures of the children she had just encountered at various ages; all snaps of a happy family. But, what was most surprising was that she and Professor Snape were also in the pictures with the children. Standing in various poses, holding them as babies and toddlers, standing with arms around them, and each other in front of various vacation destinations...and one of just them. She in a grey dress and he in a blue suit, neither of them looking at the camera but both laughing.

Hermione sat starring at the photo for the longest time, her mind trying to comprehend what she was looking at. Finally, she got up and, still carrying the photo, walked toward a mirror on the other side of the room. What she saw caused her to gasp. She didn't look the same. She looked older; in her forties. There was more weight on her face, some fine lines around her eyes, a certain knowledge behind her eyes that she didn't recognize.

Just as she was examining herself, professor Snape walked into the room in a rush and picked up a satchel that was leaning against a chair.

"I'll see you at four?" He asked as he threw it over his shoulder.

Hermione turned and looked at him with her mouth wide open.

"Hermione?" He asked, concerned as he walked toward her.

Hermione felt her breathing quicken and found herself gasping for air.

"Come sit," Professor Snape said as he guided her toward a chair. "It's a flashback?"

"Huh?" She asked as she gasped for air.

"Just look into my eyes," he said as he crouched in front of her and held her shoulders. "You're going to be fine."

Hermione could almost believe him in that moment, except for the fact that he had no idea what she was really panicking about.

"Just breathe," he said softly as he lovingly patted her knee.

"Oh gods," she squeaked. "Oh gods!"

"Hermione, you're here with me, and you're safe," He said softly.

"Professor Snape, I don't know where I am," Hermione blurted out.

He looked at her confused. "Professor Sn...Hermione?"

"I went to bed last night and it was July 15th 1998 and I woke up here," she gasped as she crazily started to look about the room. "These kids are calling me mum, I look older, my body...it's not mine! And you..."

He looked at her strangely and sat back on his heels. "You're serious? This isn't some kind of..."

Hermione nodded her head as she gasped for air. "I'm completely serious."

He swallowed hard and turned his head to the side, trying to decide what to say.

"I'm not sure what's wrong," he said softly. "Have you hit your head or...?"

"It was 1998 yesterday professor Snape," Hermione said. "I don't know any of this."

He sighed and looked at her carefully.

"It's May 23rd, 2025. I don't know what's happened, but we'll figure it out. You and I are married and have been for eighteen years."

"Married?" Hermione asked.

"We live mainly as muggles and we have three children." He continued. "You work as a professional organizer and I'm a college professor. You remember none of this?"

She shook her head in the negative.

He turned his head and seemed to stare out the window for an inordinate amount of time. "Me? The children?"

She could see the pained expression cross his face and felt sorry that she had created it. But, she was being honest; none of this made sense.

"I'm going to call the Healer," he said sadly as he got up and looked down at her briefly. "It's going to be okay. We'll fix this."

Hermione noted the fear in his voice but decided to nod her head in the affirmative.

She watched as he walked slowly from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews for this new story. I am really enjoying creating this scenario and their history. For all those asking-it's not a time travel fic but to Hermione it feels like that. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

After she had told Severus about her memory loss he had called the college, cancelled his classes for the day, and hurriedly got the kids out the door to school. When it was just them in the house alone she felt awkward. He was her professor, not her husband. She was his wife, not his student.

Hermione had quickly excused herself to shower and dress while he contacted the Healer for an emergency appointment.

Nothing had been familiar about the house. Even the products in the shower were strange; nothing she had used before. In an almost obsessive way, she had pinched herself time and time again with no change in her circumstance. As she stood in a towel trying to find a drawer with clothes that belonged to her (all of them seemed to be his), he walked into the room with information about her appointment.

"Oh!" Hermione jumped as she grabbed a sweater and held it in front of herself.

Severus cringed when he saw his wife cover herself up. He had seen her in various states of dress and undress for twenty years. She had never been one to cover up when he or their children had walked into the room; much to the chagrin of their teen sons.

"Sorry," he had apologized immediately and then wavered about whether to stay or go. "We have an appointment at 10:30. She wanted to know if you were experiencing any headaches."

"No, none," Hermione said as she continued to hold the sweater in front of herself.

"I'll...uh, I'll wait downstairs then," he said before he walked out their bedroom door and, pausing just outside, called out to her "do you need help finding anything?"

"Uh, no," Hermione called back. "Wait! Do I have any clothes in these drawers?"

She watched as Severus walked carefully back into the room and to another door next to the washroom. He opened it and she timidly walked toward it clutching her towel and looked inside. Women's clothes were on the racks, shelves, and hanging neatly inside a rather large walk in closet.

"Oh," she said as she looked inside at the selection.

"You really...you really don't remember...anything," he said sadly.

"No, I'm sorry," Hermione said. "We're really married? Those are our children?"

"Yes, we are. Yes, they are," Severus said simply. "You are my wife and, for the last twenty years we've been together."

"Twenty? I thought you said we'd been married for eighteen?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, eighteen married. Twenty together," he said as he folded his hands in front of him.

"Oh," she said as she looked at her feet.

The two stood in awkward silence for several moments before Severus finally spoke.

"I'll leave you to change," he said softly.

Hermione nodded and watched him leave the small closet.

"We're happy?" Hermione called him after he took a few steps.

"Very," he said definitively.

She then heard soft foot falls and the bedroom door click shut.

* * *

"Amnesia is not something we often deal with in the wizarding world," the Healer said as she looked at Hermione appraisingly.

"Is it amnesia? I mean the last day I remember is in 1998," Hermione supplied.

"You suspect time-travel?" The Healer asked.

Hermione nodded.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "You don't have the magical trace of time travel. I checked it when you entered."

"So...so this is really my life?" Hermione asked.

Severus huffed next to her, already he was getting annoyed with her disbelief.

"I suspect it has something to do with the unforgivable that was recently cast on you," the Healer said.

"What?!" Severus and Hermione gasped as one.

"You show signs of a Cruciatus," the Healer explained. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. Have a seat and we'll start at the beginning."

She gestured to a couch in her office on which Severus and Hermione sat. He automatically placed his arm around the back behind Hermione and, when he noticed her stiffen, pulled it back and awkwardly crossed it over his lap.

"This must be overwhelming for both of you," the Healer said sympathetically.

Both Severus and Hermione nodded in unison.

"I have read up on amnesia as a sort of...personal interest," the Healer explained. "But tied to the Cruciatus? Now that's something I'm not sure I'll find much research about."

"I'm sorry?" Severus asked.

"It'll take some time," the Healer sighed. "I'll have to consult other Healers and look into some more specific research."

"And until then?" Hermione asked.

"Reacquaint yourselves with one another," the Healer said. "Hermione, you are married to Severus and you are a mother of three. I know this from the news coverage alone."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"We tried to keep everything quiet but newspapers eventually leaked all of it," Severus explained. "You were livid; about the children in particular."

Hermione hated to admit it, but that did sound like her.

"Professor, do you have any idea why I would have been hit with a Cruciatus?" Hermione asked Severus.

She noticed him flinch when she called him Professor. Immediately she regretted her choice of words and made note to try calling him Severus in the future.

"I actually didn't see you come to bed last night," he said as his brow furrowed. "You were downstairs working on a new project, something about an estate if I recall. I can't imagine anyone wanting to curse you."

"I'd keep files about my projects," Hermione said excitedly. "Perhaps the information will indicate..."

"As much as I think it's important to discover what caused this to happen to you, I'd caution you to not focus on that, but rather try to re-integrate yourself into your family and hopefully recapture some memories that way."

Hermione deflated on the couch. Going through files and solving this mystery was more enticing then facing the family she didn't remember. She'd continue to hurt Profes...Severus, and she couldn't even begin to think about what this would do to those children.

"I think discovering who did this to her is important for her safety and that of our children," Severus explained.

"I'm not saying don't look," the Healer clarified. "I'm saying that you also need to focus on being a family."

Hermione and Severus nodded in unison.

"Hermione, we'll figure this out," the Healer said as she reached forward and placed a hand on her knee. "Severus has been there for you for a couple of decades, he'll be there for you now."

Hermione felt the first tears start to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe it but, this was her life, and she'd somehow forgotten it. What must he think? What would those children think?

"Don't be too hard on yourself. And Severus, don't push her."

Severus nodded his head next to her and tentatively reached for her hand. She took his in hers and wiped at her tears with her other one.

"Come back in two days. Be patient with yourself and each other and do what feels right. It could be the simplest of things that brings back a flood or even a trickle of memories." The Healer explained. "Tell the children so they understand and won't be shocked by her behaviour. Spend some time telling Hermione about your life together, pictures, memories...do you have a Penseive?"

"I can get one," Severus said.

"Do that," the Healer said as she stood.

Severus and Hermione took her lead and also stood. She dropped his hand and shook that of the Healer. They both thanked her for her help and left the office.

They walked in silence down the street.

"I'd like to speak with Harry, Ron and Ginny," Hermione said nervously.

"I can take you to Mr & Mrs Potter's house," Severus said. "They married."

Hermione noted that he had not mentioned Ron.

"Mr Weasley died many years ago," Severus said gently.

Hermione stopped walking and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Died?" She confirmed.

He nodded his head soberly. "Perhaps it is better for Mr & Mrs Potter to explain that to you."

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to focus. A minute passed and then they started to walk again.

"What are the names of those children?" She asked.

"Our children?" Severus asked, perturbed.

"Our children," she corrected.

"Our oldest is Fergus. He's fifteen. Ulrich is thirteen and our daughter Calpurnia is eight."

"Fergus, Ulrich and Calpurnia..." Hermione repeated to herself under her breath.

"They love you very much, and you can't hurt them, you understand that, right Hermione?"

"I won't, but I didn't ask for this," she said defensively.

"Neither did I," he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know everyone wants the whole story of their life together but I'm doing it in parts-the slow reveal. I hope you enjoy this little peek into their past and their children. Thank you for all your lovely support. Let me know what you think of this one-some shocks ahead.**

* * *

They were sitting in traffic when Hermione suddenly turned to him.

"Why aren't we using magic?"

He paused a moment before speaking.

"That's not something I should explain while driving," he said as he craned his neck to see if traffic was moving in any capacity.

"Am I able to..." Hermione started to conjure a Patronus but it was difficult.

"Don't," he said as he turned to look at her. "If you've been exposed to the Cruciatus it will just be painful."

"Prof...I mean...Severus you need to explain this to me, right now," she said as her heart started to madly pump in her chest and she started to sweat.

Severus turned and looked at her face with it's growing anxiety and realized that she deserved some answers from him. As much as he was lost in this sea of amnesia, she was even more so. He abruptly directed the car out of traffic and down a side road. Within minutes they had pulled up outside a take-away coffee place.

He inserted a card into the metre and tapped some numbers before turning to her with the weary of expression of someone who has bad news to share.

"Come on, love," he said as he gestured with his head to the shop.

He ordered them both cappuccinos, something he knew would bring her some measure of comfort, and motioned for her to join him for a walk outside.

"The last date you remember is July 1998?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Yes," she nodded. "I know it seems ridiculous, because I see you and those children and myself and I know logically I'm not eighteen anymore but...but I feel eighteen. And I look at you and I see Severus Snape my professor, not my husband. Not the man I've had three children with. Not the man I've known and lived with for twenty years. And...and I don't want to hurt you, or those children but..."

"Our children," he corrected her. "Please stop referring to them as if they are kids standing in front of you in line at the theatre."

She sighed, again feeling as if she had stepped into a mine field with her words. "Our children."

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You...you survived? But, I attended your funeral..."

"It was a ruse," he explained. "Without burdening you with the minutiae of it all...I survived. I was being treated at Hogwarts in secret because I wished to leave the wizarding world. The only way to do that, considering my role in the war, was to die."

"You wanted to leave?" She asked, intrigued.

"Hermione, I did nothing but work for the benefit of the wizarding world for most of my life. When I was finally free of my...burdens...I wanted to have my life back. A life, even if not a magical one, that was my very own. I was still young and...and well, it didn't quite work out as I had planned back then."

"How so?"

"You came along," he said as he met her eyes. "You made my life infinitely better then I could have ever hoped or imagined."

Hermione was surprised by his words. She gasped and tears quickly formed in her eyes. The sincerity and love in that simple statement awed her and scared her at the same time.

He looked away and swallowed hard.

"That summer, one week before the train was to arrive at Hogwarts for a new school year, something happened that changed the lives of many witches and wizards, forever," he began. "The Dark Lord had set a time-sensitive trap in the school that was unearthed during restoration. It was a magical vortex that sucked all of the magic from the school and those inside of it at the time. Where he sent the magic, we'll never know. But it, basically, robbed all inhabitants of most of their magical abilities."

Hermione grasped a nearby low wall and leaned heavily against it. "No magic?"

"We can still summon the odd thing, cast a weak Patronus, I can cast a decent enough Muffilato and you can still create these beautiful flames..."

"Who else was affected?" Hermione asked.

"Luckily, the children had not come back to school yet," Severus explained. "Had that happened it would have brought devastation to the wizarding world."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Those affected included the teaching staff, workers who were there restoring the building, you and Mr Potter as you were there as Head Boy and Girl preparing for the new students..."

"Harry lost his magic?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"He did," Severus answered plainly.

"And you lost yours because you were in the hospital wing?" Hermione explained.

He nodded.

"So we're squibs?" She asked.

"No, we are still witches and wizards because we were born with magical ability and had it up until the accident," Severus explained. "We're a special community within the wizarding world now. Most of us were forced to live as muggles because taking part in most of the magical jobs requires, well...magic."

"Fergus and Ulrich and Calpurnia?" Hermione asked.

"No magical ability at all," Severus explained. "A few children from mixed marriages..."

"Mixed marriages?" Hermione asked as she pulled away from the wall and started to walk with him again.

"Where one parent has magical ability and the other does not," Severus explained.

"Oh," Hermione nodded.

"A few of those children have magic. It's the same rate as those born to muggle parents," he explained. "But in our case, and that of a few others, where both parents were affected by the vortex...our children have no magical abilities."

"So that is why we live as muggles," Hermione surmised. "Do they know we're...?"

"No," he said as he looked at her. "And they can't. We decided when each was born without a magical trace that we wouldn't tell them about that world."

"Oh, okay," she nodded her head in agreement.

"So you can't attempt to cast, or summon or...or anything where they could see, or when they are home," he explained.

"I understand," she said softly as she looked at the park ahead of them.

"I...I know this is a lot to take in," Severus started. "But I feel like I've lost you overnight and I need you back. I need you back, Hermione."

She turned and looked at his face. It was the first time she'd really taken the time to really look at him up close. He had a softer, gentler countenance then the one she remembered. His hair was shorter but still as dark as the night with a few wisps of grey running through it. He had more lines around his eyes, but he didn't look like his 60+ years. His eyes were pools of darkness that seemed to hide more then they revealed but they looked at her with such reverence that she knew he loved her. He loved her deeply and without question.

"What are we going to tell the...our children?" Hermione asked, correcting herself.

"Ulrich and Fergus will understand amnesia," Severus started. "Cal might not. None of them are going to like it."

"We call her Cal?" Hermione asked, avoiding the hurt she's going to cause.

"You insisted on the name because I wouldn't agree to Scout," Severus said with a chuckle of remembrance. "But it's such a long bloody name that we all just started calling her Cal as a baby."

Hermione smiled at the thought of them arguing over names.

"Tell me about them," Hermione said before she sipped her drink.

Severus looked at her as her request was overwhelming.

"Whatever you think I need to know until...until it all comes back," Hermione said.

"Well, Cal is a lot like you," he said with a smirk. "She not only looks like you, but she loves you so much that she tries to be like you in everything she does. She takes ballet on Fridays and she's awful at it; uncoordinated and always two steps behind or ahead of the rest of the girls. But she loves it so we enrol her year after year. What she'd really good at is drawing, but we tried an art camp last summer and it was disastrous. She hated being told how to draw and didn't end up finishing the week."

"That sort of sounds like me too," Hermione snickered.

"Cal needs a lot of attention because if she doesn't get it, she bugs her brothers and that never ends well," Severus explained. "She's also quite bold and will tell you exactly what she thinks, but can't take criticism at all. But she's a lovely child and we adore her."

Hermione nodded. His frank and heart-felt assessment of Cal warmed her heart. She was starting to see why they had a life together; he wasn't the professor she knew anymore.

"I'll save Ulrich for last because he's...easy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"Fergus struggles with some aspects of school," Severus began. "He is excellent at maths and individual tasks but, when placed in a group or when he has to participate in class, becomes a bit of an ass."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's all about teen boy angst," Severus explained. "He's trying to impress the girls by being a bad ass and mouthing off when, in reality he's scared shitless of so many things. Fergus is slightly overwhelmed by the world and he's always had trouble dealing with that. So, he acts out. He likes video games and has a few loyal friends that we've known forever. He had a girlfriend..."

"Tanya?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, do you remember?" Severus asked excitedly.

"No," Hermione quickly said. "He mentioned she's a ballet teacher at Cal's studio this morning when I say him. He said it was embarrassing to go there."

"He made a bit of a scene at lunch one day," Severus said. "Declared his undying love for her in front of the school. She said he was too intense and promptly dumped him. He's been brooding about it ever since."

"Understandable," Hermione nodded.

"He's incredibly smart but hides it because he thinks that makes him look like a loser," Severus explained. "We've been trying to work on his insecurity with little luck."

"And Ulrich?"

"Ulrich is a certified genius," Severus explained. "He's quiet, likes to read obscure books and builds computer mechanisms that got him noticed by some scientists around the world. He's won every science fair since grade school and he's got more friends in other countries then here. They are people he's in contact with daily over the Internet but few he's actually met; many of them are university professors and students doing the doctorates. He's still in public school but has been given special permission to take several e-learning courses from the University of Edinburgh."

"Holy crap," Hermione sighed.

"I know," Severus nodded. "We worry about him though. His mind is ahead of his psyche, and in his heart he's still a young boy with a mind that is ten steps ahead of some of the smartest people in the field of computers."

"What...what does he need?" Hermione asked.

"He needs to be reminded that he's still a thirteen year old boy," Severus said. "So we enrolled him in karate, force him to ride his bike regularly, and Fergus is pretty good at surprise attack wrestling him."

"Wow," Hermione sighed. "They are so different."

"Yes, and no," Severus said thoughtfully as he gestured for her to sit on a bench with him. "They all may scoff at spending time together as a family but they love it. We watch old movies on Friday nights, the kids love to cook and bake with us, they help each other with tasks around the house, and the boys are great at reading with Cal. She likes the voices they produce. They are fiercely protective of each other and love each other unreservedly."

"It sounds like a nice family," Hermione noted.

"We have a wonderful family," Severus said as his voice cracked. "It's not perfect, but it's ours, and it's a happy one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter of discovery. We're still on Day 1-soon we'll move forward but I wanted to really spend some quality time on this trying day. **

**Also, as a side note, Worrywart is writing a story called Double Memory that you should check out. It has some similar qualities to this one, but looks at things from a different angle. We were just talking about our stories today, and thought we should each make note of the overlap in our author's notes. **

**In this section, anything in_ italics_ is Hermione's voice from earlier days. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Severus had spent the remainder of the morning talking about their children and hoping that she would not be frightened off by the enormity of the task of motherhood.

On the outside he looked like the patient supportive husband. On the inside, his gut was churning and his mind was reeling.

His mind was working ten steps ahead, considering the possibility that she may never get her memory back, that, if that was the case, she may leave them. How would the kids handle that? How would he? What would happen to her? Would she meet someone new and forget them? Was the new Hermione that different from the old one?

He looked at her across the table as they quietly ate lunch and couldn't stop his mind from considering what lay ahead. If she didn't remember anything, what would he not tell her? What would he hold back to save her the anguish, or him the heartache, or her the pain of certain events from their history? Could he re-invent just a happy past or was he obligated to tell her everything? Everything?

"You said you could borrow a pensieve?" Hermione asked, breaking his reverie.

"I can," he mumbled as he reached for his water.

"Who would you borrow it from?" Hermione asked.

"Garnet Manning," Severus said as he put his glass back down.

"He's a friend?" Hermione asked, knowing, somehow, that he was withholding a kernel of information.

"He was the architect working on Hogwarts at the time of the Vortex," Severus explained.

"So he's...?'

"Like us," Severus explained. "We, those who lost their ability, formed a society of sorts. We've been meeting regularly since the incident."

"How often do you meet?" Hermione asked.

"You and I attend a monthly meeting, more of a cocktail party then anything," he said.

"When is the next one?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight," he said as he cut his chicken breast into pieces. "That is why Fergus is picking up Cal and taking her to ballet. Drinks are at four and we're usually home by seven for a film with the kids."

"Tonight?" Hermione asked.

"We won't go," he said reassuringly. "With the events of the day, and the children..."

"I want to go," she said excitedly. "Harry will be there?"

Severus paused a moment before answering. "Yes, in all likelihood."

"Then I want to go," Hermione smiled at him.

What he wanted to do in that moment was shake her. Their whole fucking life was falling apart, and she wanted to attend a cocktail party! He knew the real reason she wanted to go, her friend would be there, someone she felt safe with. Someone: not him.

"Fine," he said with an air of resignation. "But we can't stay for long; we have to explain your condition to the children."

He watched her bite her lip across the table and knew she was thinking of a nice way to say something he wouldn't like.

"What is it Hermione?" He asked, not wanting to wait.

"I don't think we should tell Cal," Hermione said anxiously. "She's young and she wouldn't understand and..."

"And you plan on faking it?" He asked. "You want the boys to lie as well?"

Her brow furrowed. "When you put it that way...it sounds wrong. But, I was just thinking that this might be temporary and although Ulrich and Fergus will understand, it might be...be harmful to Calpurnia. That maybe it's something we can hold off telling her. I mean she's eight, she's not going to notice that much, is she?"

Severus took a deep breath and thought of his little girl. She would be heart-broken if she thought her own mother didn't know who she was. She might have trouble trusting Hermione again; it was such a special relationship. But, if Hermione messed up, if she did something totally out of character, Cal would know.

"Why don't we try it for a few days and, if your memory doesn't come back by then, re-asses," he said thoughtfully.

"Sounds good," Hermione smiled at him.

For a second he was caught off guard. She looked at him for a moment like she always did when she got her way. It caused him to catch his breath and want to shake his head to remind himself that what he saw wasn't real. Part of him wanted to pretend it was.

He cleared his throat and put down his napkin. "I'll get you some pictures."

"Can I start with...?" Hermione started.

"I think the ones with the kids," Severus interrupted. He didn't really want to discuss their romantic life right now when he was annoyed with her cold acceptance of him and her desire to see Harry bloody Potter.

"Uh, sure," Hermione said, slightly disappointed.

Severus walked to a cabinet and pulled out a small electronic device. He walked back to their kitchen table and swiped his hand across it then selected a set of pictures for her to see.

"No photo album?" Hermione asked.

"Not anymore, no," Severus smiled at her as he handed her the device. "It'll slide through the photos and I turned on the commentary."

"Commentary?"

"You recorded some thoughts with the pictures when you assembled them," Severus explained.

"Oh," Hermione said as she looked at the small, sleek device in front of her.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

Hermione sat up straight and nodded her head.

"Begin," Severus said clearly.

Suddenly Hermione saw pictures start to roll in front of her.

The first one was her holding a tiny red baby. She looked sweaty and blotchy and dishevelled but was sleepily grinning from ear to ear. Then her voice was there:

_"This is our little boy. Three point two kilos, dark hair like dad, and quiet as can be."_

Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled. Another picture rolled on the screen of Hermione sitting in a chair breastfeeding Fergus.

_"You have a name! Fergus George Snape. Our wonderful little man who seems to be hungry twenty-four hours a day"_

"Did I breastfeed all the children?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Severus answered. "It was a rough run with Fergus, easier with Ulrich, and we joked that Cal wasn't ever going to wean and you'd be attending public school with her."

Hermione laughed at his succinct explanation.

"Do I go by Snape or Granger?" Hermione asked.

"Snape."

Hermione nodded her head. Another picture appeared before her of Severus walking around the living room at night with a burp cloth over his shoulder. He looked tired but his expression was soft and he was looking reverently at Fergus.

_"You're keeping us awake most nights with your night owl tendencies. But we don't mind, do we dad?" _

"You look happy," Hermione noted.

"I was, very," Severus agreed. It was hard for him to watch her, with their precious memories, looking at the pictures like a stranger would look at someone's vacation photos.

"Did it take us long to get pregnant with him?" Hermione asked, trying to broach the subject of their relationship.

"No," Severus said simply.

"Severus, I'd like some more..." Hermione started then stopped when another picture appeared on the screen. "How do I pause this?"

"Hermione, just watch the pictures and we'll talk more afterwards," Severus said as he rose from his spot. "I have to make a few calls."

Hermione opened her mouth to object but then her voice started to talk again.

_"Daddy took way too many of these unflattering pictures of us sleeping together. But I must admit, you do look rather cute. You loved to sleep on top of our chests with your bum in the air."_

Hermione looked at the picture and would have to disagree with her comment. It was a beautiful shot of a happy mother and baby snuggled together on the couch. The lighting was perfect and her sleeping expression was one of utter contentment.

When she looked up, Severus was gone from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hermione and Severus continue to get to know each other in this chapter and deal with her memory loss. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think. I forgot to mention JKR owns all the characters-I just play with them.**

* * *

"Is this alright?" Hermione asked as she walked into their living room wearing black pants and a turquoise top.

"You look lovely," Severus said as he looked at her.

"It's not a dressy evening, is it?" Hermione asked as she approached him.

"No," Severus supplied. "Most people leave work early to meet."

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you for showing me all the pictures of the kids," Hermione said as she stood before him.

"I'm glad you were able to get through so many this afternoon, despite the Aurors," Severus said as he breathed in her perfume.

Normally he would have touched her in some way by now, possibly even casually kissed the side of her face. Today, that wasn't going to happen.

"Thank you for not abandoning me with them," Hermione said as she looked at him carefully. "They had so many questions."

"Well, I'm glad they've replaced our security system with a stronger one," Severus noted. "The fact that this happened in our home...unnerves me."

"Me too," Hermione said contemplatively. "With the kids...I had a lot of questions about them."

"You did," he smiled at her. "I hope I answered them well enough."

"You did. Thank you," she smiled warmly at him and reached out and grabbed his hand.

It was the first time she had voluntarily touched him. Severus wanted to pull her against him and kiss her soundly but knew that he couldn't, so he held onto her hand for dear life.

Earlier this afternoon he had left to call Harry, Garnet, and several others to let them know what to expect tonight. Harry had wanted to come over immediately but Severus had denied the request saying that right now she needed to learn about her children and meet with the Aurors. Harry had, or course, agreed and all the people he'd spoken to had arranged to take it easy with the information they gave her tonight. Severus didn't want her overwhelmed.

"Where is this meeting?" Hermione asked as she looked at his faraway expression.

"The London meeting is at a little pub in Parson's Green," Severus explained.

"And we live on Hill Close," Hermione reminded herself. "In Dollis Hill."

"Yes," Severus nodded.

"Okay," Hermione nodded as if she was filing away the information.

"Shall we go?" Severus said as he nodded toward the door. "We need to take the tube because traffic there is horrible this time of day."

Hermione dropped his hand and started for the door. "You said the London meeting?"

"Not everyone lives in London, but most found work here," Severus explained. "A few people left for Australia, the Netherlands and the Caribbean."

"Harry and Ginny stayed in London?"

"Yes," he said as he handed her a jacket. "They had to spend a lot of money on Grimmauld Place to make it plot-able and to clean out all of the Black family."

"It's not...?"

"Without magical ability you can't conjure it," Severus explained. "Unless Harry was going to rely on Ginny to get him in and out of his own home every time..."

"You call them Harry and Ginny," Hermione noted as they walked outside and locked up.

"Since we've been together I've gotten to know them much better," Severus explained. "Twenty years can warm you to a person."

Hermione chuckled at his joke.

"Do we see them often?" Hermione asked.

"We're both busy with our respective families. But, they have a boy graduating from Hogwarts next year, another Ulrich's age, a girl three years older then Cal, and Ginny is due in the next month with their fourth."

"Four children?!" Hermione gasped as they walked along their street.

"Ginny's miscarried three babies in the last ten years and they had given up when..."

"Poor Gin," Hermione sighed.

"They're very happy this one is going well," Severus explained.

"I know witches can have children older then muggles...but they're in their mid-forties," Hermione noted.

Severus cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I just realized that you were...well you were almost...you were in your late fifties when we had Cal," Hermione stammered.

"Not young by muggle standards, but still in my fatherhood prime by wizarding standards," he said as he watched the traffic and took her arm to cross the street.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply..."

"It's fine," he dismissed. "Witches can have babies well into their sixties, but most stop by fifty."

"We stopped when I was in my late thirties," Hermione noted.

Severus didn't respond.

"Three is a pretty large family," Hermione chuckled. "I was an only child."

"As was I," Severus noted.

"So we decided to have three," Hermione surmised.

He simply nodded and walked by her side.

"And you are still a professor," she said.

"I teach at North-West London College," Severus explained. "It's a prepatory course for students wishing to pursue a university education."

"So not chemistry or...?"

"No, more like study skills, reading habits, presentation practice, that sort of teaching," Severus explained. "Some wizards helped me forge the documentation, credentials, and references so I could get the position."

"And you like it?"

"I do," Severus explained. "The students are older and serious about going to university. They work very hard for me and get the results."

"Results?" Hermione asked.

"I have the highest university acceptance and retention rate among the professors at the college," Severus explained as they continued to walk toward the tube. "A statistic I am incredibly proud of."

"You should be," Hermione smiled at him and grabbed his arm. "Severus, that's amazing."

"Thank you," he smiled at her warmly.

"You work regular hours?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my classes are weekdays, regular hours," he said as he pointed to the tube station ahead. "I get to dictate my schedule after this many years, and my reputation."

"And my business?"

"You run a very well-regarded organizational firm called Put It There."

"Put It There?" Hermione snickered.

"You thought it was quite the amazing title when you thought of it," Severus snickered with her.

"And you?"

"I thought it seemed a bit American, but you were happy so..."

"What do I do?" Hermione asked, still walking holding his arm.

Severus liked the comfort of having her close and hoped she wouldn't let go.

"You manage people's organizational nightmares, and you do it effortlessly," Severus explained. "Whether it be a multi-country move, or businesses that need structure, or even clients building or renovating a home, you organize everything for them."

"Okay, so I organize people's moves into another country, and I sell organizational pieces to individuals and companies?" Hermione asked confused.

"No darling, you have contractors that build systems for you. You work with designers and architects and...you run a very high end and profitable operation."

"So I work with rich people?"

"And businesses," Severus added. "I called your assistant Jade and told her what happened. She's going to run things for a bit."

"Jade?" Hermione asked.

"She's also a good friend," Severus explained. "She's been with you since the start, when you ran the business out of our bedroom. She wanted to come over, but I said maybe tomorrow."

"Jade," Hermione said again as she searched her memory.

"You're very close." Severus said as he leaned into her. "She was quite devastated by the news. There's probably about a hundred messages on your mobile from her."

Hermione looked at him blankly for a moment. "Can we access my mobile? I'd like to see what's on it...what personal things I keep...my contacts."

"I'm sure we can, you've had the same pass code for years. We'll find it tonight."

Hermione smiled at him. There was an easy familiarity with him once she allowed herself to relax. She felt both safe and comfortable with him, but she wasn't sure if those feelings were tied to his role as her husband or just having known him for so long.

They started to walk down the steps to the tube, Severus scanned a card, and they passed through the monitors.

"What are the scanners for?" Hermione asked.

"Body scan for weapons," Severus explained easily.

"Like a metal detector?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"A little bit more intricate then that but, yes," Severus explained.

Hermione looked around at all the cameras in the station. London had obviously dedicated themselves to higher security in recent years.

"Does everyone there know...?" Hermione asked.

"They will," Severus said as he ushered her into a train.

"I'm nervous," Hermione said as she looked at him anxiously. "It's not often that you meet people that know more about you then you do."

"You've just spent a day with one, how did that feel?" Severus asked.

"Scary at first but now...now I see how we work," Hermione said with a chuckle. "Which my eighteen year old self would think was ridiculous."

"I'm sure she would," Severus chuckled. "But what does this Hermione think?"

"This Hermione hopes her memories come back soon because...because I think I do belong here."

Severus couldn't help himself. He wrapped a hand around the back of her waist and pulled her against him briefly before releasing her again. In the back of his mind though, he worried that this wonderful feeling she had, could be lost at any moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Have now fear! I will post some more _Spies_ soon, but right now this one is beating it's way through my brain. Hermione is a perfectionist, and is having some trouble without the study notes for this life. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she launched herself into the waiting arms of her friend.

"Mione, I..." Harry said as he hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my whole world is upside down," Hermione explained as she pulled back to look at his older face. "You're older."

"We all are," he chuckled. "You have no idea who did this to you?"

"No, and the Aurors couldn't pick up anyone's magical trace so, whoever did this covered their tracks really well."

"Hi Severus," Harry said as he reached out to shake her husband's hand.

"Harry," Severus said as he shook hands with his wife's friend.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room.

"In the loo," Harry said as he craned his neck to spot his wife. "Just coming out right now."

Hermione left her one friend to search out her other. It was the happiest Severus had seen her all day.

"What the hell?" Harry asked as he turned to Severus. "I mean...I don't even know what to say!"

"You think I do?" Severus said as he nodded to the barkeep and pointed to Harry's pint.

"She doesn't remember you or the kids?" Harry asked perplexed.

"No," Severus sighed as he looked about the room.

"That's just mad," Harry sighed as he watched Hermione touching Ginny's belly.

"We're hoping its temporary," Severus said. "She's holding up well, considering."

"And how are you?" Harry asked, seriously.

"Holding up," Severus said wearily.

"Have you told the kids?" Harry asked.

"After this," Severus said as the barkeep handed him a drink and scanned his card. "We've decided to not tell Cal just yet."

"Probably a good idea," Harry said. "She'd be crushed. She's Mione's mini-me."

"I know," Severus said before he took a drink.

"What have you told her?" Harry asked.

"We've talked mainly about the kids," Severus said sheepishly.

"Have you thought about not telling her some things?" Harry asked as he eyed their wives approaching.

"I can't stop thinking about that," Severus said just before they arrived.

"Severus, this is incredible," Ginny commented as she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It's something," he said as they pulled apart.

"I can't believe you two are the parents of three children!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So are you Mione," Harry noted with an air of worry.

"Uh, yes," Hermione stammered, slightly embarrassed that she had forgotten about her children. "But...but you also have a fourth on the way."

"True," Ginny nodded as she placed a hand on her swollen belly and looked at Hermione, worried.

"I know I have three children," Hermione said a little sharply, understanding that everyone was concerned.

Severus cleared his throat and felt the need to rescue his wife. "Love, do you want a drink?"

Hermione's head snapped towards him and showed some relief at his soft expression. "Uh, sure."

"Red wine?" He asked, knowing that's what she usually drank.

Hermione's brow wrinkled; she wasn't a fan of wine. "Maybe just a beer."

The look of disappointment that crossed Severus' face could not be missed; even if it was fleeting.

He nodded and walked toward the bar, needing some space from her.

"I usually drink red, don't I?" Hermione asked as she watched Severus walk away.

"Usually, yes," Ginny said as she wrapped an arm around her waist and sighed. "This has got to be incredibly difficult for him."

"I can see that," Hermione sighed. "Are we...what I mean is, I can see why we're together but, well, it just still seems like we're an odd pairing, aren't we?"

"Severus loves you like nothing I've ever seen," Harry said honestly. "And you him. You're incredibly happy, Mione. So happy, Ginny uses you as a lever to get me off my arse and be more romantic."

Ginny laughed at his comment. "It's true. I'll say to him 'Severus surprised Hermione with a romantic mini-break' or 'Hermione just told me that they're taking a couples cooking class.' It can get a little ridiculous."

"We've been together for twenty years so at twenty six...?"

"Don't you think Severus should be telling you about that?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't really talk about...us," Hermione explained.

"Well love, it's got to be horribly difficult for him," Ginny said. "You're his wife, the mother of his children, and you've been through so much...and now you look at him like he's a stranger. I can't imagine if Harry...well, I just can't."

Hermione sighed and willed her eyes to stop welling up.

"Are you seeing someone? A Healer?" Harry asked, noting her distress.

"Yes, Healer Mercanti," Hermione said as she wiped at the corner of her eye.

"Mione, don't..." Harry asked.

"I need...I need to..." Hermione stammered as she started to walk away from the pair.

"Harry, go!" Ginny said as she watched her friend leave.

"No, I've got it," Severus said as he pushed past Harry and handed him Hermione's beer.

"Severus, do you want...?" Harry called after him.

"We'll be fine," Severus called back as he pushed open the door to the pub.

He saw her walking down the street by herself several metres away, wiping at her face.

"Hermione!" He called.

She paused a moment and then decided to keep walking.

Severus caught up with her and pulled at her elbow. "Hermione."

She swiveled on her heel and looked at him. Tears were running down her cheeks and she wiped at her nose.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled. "I'm sorry I can't remember. I'm sorry I'm hurting you. I'm sorry I'm fucking up your perfect life!"

"It's not perfect," he said fiercely as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "We argue about house repairs, and you think I bring too much marking home. I hate that when you travel for work, you're gone for a week or sometimes more and I have to just pick up and take care of everyone."

Hermione looked at him confused.

"I snore, and sometimes I'm convinced you consider suffocating me in the middle of the night. And you've always had this disgusting habit of picking at your toe nails." Severus continued. "But I love you, and we're going to get through this. And...and maybe it's going to be hard or strange or...or I don't know, but we'll get through this like every other challenge that has faced us. Okay?"

Hermione wiped at her tears again.

"Okay?" Severus asked again as he leaned down closer to her face.

"It's the first time you've talked about us," Hermione whimpered.

Severus smiled at her and pulled her against him in a hug.

"I'm sorry for this," Hermione cried into his chest.

"It's not you're fault," he sighed as he patted her head.

She cried anew and he held her through her sobs.

When her crying seemed to subside he pulled back and looked at her.

"Do you want to just go home?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded and they turned and walked arm-in-arm down the street, away from the pub.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here's where the kids find out. Sorry for the wait, things have been busy at home. More to come soon! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Is this some kind of joke?" Fergus asked, confused.

"No, son," Severus sighed. "Unfortunately, it's not."

They had come home from the partially disastrous meeting with Harry and Ginny and pretended that all was well; only Ulrich seemed to notice something was off with his parents. Cal climbed into Hermione's lap as usual and cuddled in for the film. Severus popped popcorn, handed out drinks, and they watched _My Darling Clementine_ as a family. The boys liked the gunfights and Cal liked the 'silly outfits'. She had fallen asleep, as usual, before the end of the film. Severus had carried Cal up to bed with a nervous and second-guessing Hermione behind him. After a few minutes of quiet convincing that all would be fine, they returned to their sons who were entranced by a nature show about sharks that they must have found on the feed. The show had been turned off and Severus had explained Hermione`s condition as clearly as possible to the boys.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ulrich asked, calmly.

"I woke up this morning because Cal was jumping on my bed," Hermione said honestly. "As far as I can remember I went to bed last night at eighteen."

"So you think you're a teenager?" Fergus asked, his eyes bulging.

"No, I know I'm not, now," Hermione said. "It's become quite obvious, but...it's hard. Severus showed me..."

"Severus?" Fergus asked. "You know you're married to dad, right?"

"When talking about me to the children, you usually say 'dad', but when referring to me directly, you call me 'Severus'," Severus supplied.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Dad showed me pictures and told me about..."

"So you don't remember us?" Fergus asked, upset.

"I remember my life when I was younger, but since then..."

"Fuck," Fergus huffed.

"Fergus!" Severus hissed.

"Well dad, if I can't say 'fuck' in this scenario, then when the fuck can I?" Fergus snapped back.

Severus sighed; his son was right.

"What was she doing when she banged her head?" Ulrich asked his father.

"Mum was up working late," Severus explained. "I went to bed around midnight and..."

"Where was she working? Was she on her...?" Ulrich questioned.

"Yes, she had her files open all over the wall and..."

"All over the wall?" Hermione asked.

Ulrich turned and appraised his mother for a moment before answering. "Do you remember computers?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled.

"Well, computers are different now, instead of screens the information sort of...floats in front of you and you liked to work in the sitting room because the one wall is solid and you find it less distracting to look at," Ulrich explained.

"I can't believe...I mean..." Fergus said as he looked at her and shook his head.

"So she was just working?" Ulrich asked his father.

"Yes, Jade would know more about the clients," Severus explained. "But I kissed her goodnight, told her to not stay up too late...you said you were waiting for a conference from..."

"From where?" Hermione and Ulrich asked in unison.

Severus grimaced and shook his head in the negative. He would borrow a pensieve and find out, but until then, the information was lost to them.

"Jade will know," Severus said. "She'll be by tomorrow...possibly waking us in the morning."

"Can I look at your computer mum?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure, I don't know where..." Hermione looked around them.

"In the morning, son," Severus said as he clapped Ulrich on the back. "Are you boys...I mean, I know this is..."

Hermione looked at the worried faces of the three men around her and sighed. She wanted to say something reassuring, something a mother would say to her worried boys...but she didn't know what to say.

"We're going to get mum back," Severus said as he looked at his sons warmly. "This is temporary, and I know it's difficult for you. We're going to get through this as a family, and in a few days or weeks...well, we're going to probably be laughing about this."

"Let's hope so," Fergus said as he looked at his mother warily.

Ulrich said nothing.

"We're not telling Cal," Severus said as he put and hand on Hermione's knee.

"She'd have a fit like you've never seen before," Fergus said as realization hit him.

"I think it's going to be a challenge but...but she's young and she wouldn't understand like you both can." Severus said as he felt Hermione's clammy hand cover his on her knee.

"I'm so sorry boys," Hermione said as her eyes watered up. "If I could do anything to..."

"Don't cry mum," Fergus said softly as he shifted a little closer to her. "It's gonna be...fine, really it is."

Hermione mutely nodded her head.

"She's going to need your help navigating some parts of our life," Severus said. "Jade is going to take over the business for a while...I'm going to talk with the college about a leave..."

"Severus!" Hermione gasped as she turned to face him.

"Do you even know dad?" Fergus asked as sudden realization hit him.

Hermione turned to Severus, unsure of how much of their history had been shared with their children.

"Mum and I had met on a couple of occasions when she was younger...but no, she and I didn't become involved until she was in her mid-twenties," Severus explained, quickly.

"So you're surprised you're married to dad?" Fergus asked.

"A little," Hermione smiled at him.

"Where had you known him from as a teen?" Fergus asked.

Hermione looked toward Severus, worried.

"You're mother worked at a bookstore in my neighbourhood," Severus supplied. "She knew me from my purchases there."

Both boys nodded.

"Boys, I know you'll have more questions, so how about tomorrow I arrange for Cal to go to grandmas and..."

"My parents!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, guilty realization that she'd not thought about them all day hitting her.

"Your mother is alive," Severus said, suddenly concerned he had forgotten to tell her these pieces of information. "You're father had a heart attack two years ago."

"Oh gods," Hermione said as tears filled her eyes and her hand clapped over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, love," Severus said as he pulled her against him. "I should have..."

"No, no, it's fine. I..." Hermione wiped at the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Severus apologized again.

Hermione turned her head into his shoulder and cried a little harder.

"Boys, maybe..." Severus suggested as he nodded toward the stairs.

They agreed and stood from their seats.

"Goodnight, mum," Fergus said as he patted her head.

Ulrich squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry about granddad."

Hermione nodded and stood before her boys and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry for this, boys. If I could change it right now, I would. I know I love you, I can feel it. But I just need to get to know you until it all comes back, okay? And it will come back; I'll be your mum again."

Both boys leaned in and hugged her tight before they meandered off to bed while talking to each other in muted tones.

"Oh gods," Hermione gasped as she sat back down heavily next to Severus. "I hate this. I wish we could have kept them all in the dark."

"As do I," Severus quietly agreed.

The knowledge of her father's death washed over her again and fresh tears burst from her eyes. Severus wrapped an arm around her and they both sat back against the sofa. He held her while she cried and apologized for not telling her earlier. His focus had been on his family, not the only family an eighteen year old Hermione would know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here is a second chapter for today. If you have not read the last one (where they tell the kids), please go back and do so before you start this one. It's going to be a little sad for a bit-it is just one day into her loss. I promise it will not all be sad-things will perk up soon. As always, let me know what you think!**

* * *

"I'm Jade," the full-figured caramel skinned woman said to Hermione as she entered the kitchen.

"I know," Hermione smiled at her.

"Oh thank god!" Jade said in relief. "Because if you were bonkers I don't know what I'd do!"

"She doesn't have her memory Jade, I just showed her pictures," Severus explained as he walked in behind her.

"Oh, bollocks," Jade smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine," Hermione smiled at her. She instantly liked the loud, smiling woman. "Nice to meet you."

"I'll take Cal to your mums," Severus said as he reached for some keys. "The boys are about if you need anything. Jade, you'll stay until I return and update her on some work projects in case they trigger a memory?"

"Of course, Severus," Jade said uneasily.

Severus leaned in to kiss Hermione, as he would normally before leaving, and stopped short when he realized the circumstance. Quickly, Hermione leaned in and pecked him on the cheek and smiled at him. The uncomfortable nature of their situation was apparent to both them and Jade.

"I'll be back shortly," Severus said as he turned to leave.

"I'll be fine," Hermione re-assured him. "If you need to do anything else..."

"I'll be back shortly," Severus reassured her over his shoulder as he walked into the hallway.

Jade slipped off a jacket and slid into a chair next to Hermione. "So, you don't know any of this love?"

Hermione shook her head in the negative, her eyes still on the spot Severus had vacated.

"Severus said you last remember your teen years?" Jade started, trying to draw her friend into some conversation.

"I've now seen some pictures, and Severus has filled me in on some other details but maybe you can help with some work information?"

"Sure, but...the kids," Jade started. "How are they with...?"

"Jade!" Cal yelled as she ran into the kitchen and embraced Hermione's friend.

"How's my little Callie Wallie?" Jade asked with a huge smile.

"I'm going to grandma's," Cal said as she pulled out of the embrace.

"Have fun sweetie!" Jade said as she watched Cal give Hermione a sloppy kiss before bouncing out of the kitchen.

"Bye mum!" Cal called from the hallway.

"Bye sweetheart! Have fun!" Hermione called back.

The door opened and closed and Hermione turned to look at Jade.

"Cal doesn't know, and the boys haven't said much," Hermione said. "Fergus hasn't even come out of his room yet this morning."

"Well, they are devastated, of course," Jade said. "And little Callie can't know."

"No, she's so young and..."

"Why'd you even tell the boys? I'm sure you and Severus could have..."

"No, they needed to know," Hermione said as she got up and put on the kettle. "Ulrich was already looking at me strangely before we told them."

"That's what you get for having a bloody genius for a son," Jade said as Ulrich walked into the kitchen in some track pants and a t-shirt. "Speak of the little devil!"

Ulrich gave her a smirk and allowed himself to be pulled in for a reluctant hug.

"Hi Jade," he said.

"So are you going to solve this for us, love?" Jade asked Ulrich.

Ulrich just smiled at her. "Do you want me to get you and Jade into your files?"

"You know my passwords?" Hermione asked, interested.

Ulrich just smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen and towards a small electronic device on a table. He pulled on a glove and waved his hand in front of it and a screen appeared in the air. He typed in a series of passwords and completed a short puzzle before some folders appeared on the screen.

"Amazing," Hermione said as she watched the screens before her son.

"Of man, you are really going to have to learn a lot," Jade said as she came up behind Hermione. "You were 18, when?"

"When you still had to sit at a desk and look at a screen to use a computer," Hermione said as she approached her son. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Sure," Ulrich smiled at her as he handed the glove to his mother. "You can take it from here Jade?"

"Of course, love," Jade said as she patted Ulrich on the back and pulled out her own glove. "Thanks for getting us in."

"None of this looks familiar," Hermione mused as Jade reached out and flipped through a few files. Hermione pulled on her glove and watched her friend in amazement.

"Call me if you need me," Ulrich said as he started to leave the room.

"Thanks...son," Hermione tried.

Ulrich chuckled. "Dad calls me that, but not you."

"I'm...I'm sorry," Hermione stammered.

"It's okay," Ulrich smiled at her. "You say my name, or call me 'love'."

"Thanks, love," Hermione smiled at her son.

He smiled back, a little sadly, before he left the room.

"Oh my god, I'm such a horrible mum," Hermione said defeated as she sat heavily in a chair.

"No, you are the most amazing mum I know," Jade corrected her. "You work so hard for your family. Hermione, don't ever doubt how much you mean to them."

"How am I as a mum?" Hermione asked her friend.

The desire to know was so apparent in Hermione's face that it caused Jade to pause for a moment. She couldn't imagine not knowing yourself.

"You keep Fergus in line," Jade said. "He tries to push the limits and you hold him accountable and...and I swear you can see his next move before he does."

"What kind of trouble?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that mess with what's her name..."

"Tanya," Hermione supplied.

"Yes, her." Jade said. "He was so broken hearted. You knew exactly when to give him time and when to kick him in the ass."

Hermione laughed at Jade's description.

"He gets into trouble at school," Jade added. "Uni violations, ducking class, smart-mouthing his teachers. But you keep on top of him. He's been much better lately until the bloody girl."

Hermione nodded and hoped Jade would continue.

"You are a little in awe of Ulrich, I think." Jade said. "But you want him to be about more than his brains and you work hard to keep him a kid. It's hard with that one too, because he'd rather be doing complex equations then riding a bike. Your obsession with water parks, I swear, is to keep him a kid as long as possible."

"I did notice a large amount of water park pictures," Hermione laughed. "So, that explains it."

"Your family has visited...I can't even count the number of water parks you've taken those kids to," Jade laughed. "I thought after Cal chucked all over Severus at that one in Belgium, you'd be done with them but no."

"She vomited on Severus?" Hermione laughed.

"Right after some large waterslide," Jade said. "He wasn't impressed, but took it like a trooper."

"I guess, over the years there's been a lot of that," Hermione mused as tears started to form in her eyes. "Sickness and laughs and...oh Jade, I need my memories back."

"You'll get them, love," Jade said as she hugged her friend. "For the sake of yourself and those wonderful kids and Severus...you have to get them back."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"They love you and you love them," Jade said as she rubbed Hermione's back. "That is apparent above all else. Cal may paint her hair black to look like Severus and..."

"She did what?!" Hermione asked.

Jade laughed. "A few months ago, she was mad at you for...something and she decided she liked Severus better so she took black paint Severus had used for the lawn furniture and used it on her hair."

"Holy crap," Hermione said with her eyes wide.

"It look many washes, lots of tears, and loads of carcinogenic chemicals to get it out but you finally did," Jade smiled. "What I mean to say, is that your family has bumps along the road just like all others but...but it's a wonderful family to get over those bumps with."

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded. "How...how did we meet?"

"When you first started your business, I applied...it was as simple as that," Jade smiled at her. "We've been best friends ever since."

"And you have a family?" Hermione asked.

Jade smiled at her and chuckled. "I have Tilda. She and I have been together for ten years now."

"Oh, so you're...?"

"Gay?" Jade smiled at her. "Yes. It took a bunch of crap relationships with men to figure it out, but, Tilda makes me very happy."

"I'm so happy for you," Hermione said genuinely.

"You've been one of my biggest supporters," Jade said with a smile. "Especially after my brother ditched me. You and Severus welcomed me and Tilda into your family with open arms. We're Cal's god mothers and get invited on every vacation, but always refuse."

"Not a fan of water parks?" Hermione joked.

"No." Jade joked.

"I'd like to meet Tilda," Hermione smiled.

"Once you're settled, I'll bring her over," Jade said with a sad smile. "Or maybe you'll remember everything and I won't have to introduce you?"

"That would be great," Hermione said with a weak smile. "Let's hope for that."

"Yes, lets," Jade said as she clasped her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is my third post today so if you missed the other two, read them first. Here's some more insight into the Severus/Hermione relationship-the early years. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"The boys had good questions," Hermione said as she wiped off the counter in their kitchen.

"I think Fergus is thinking of all the things he can now get away with," Severus said as he put away some leftovers.

Hermione chuckled at his joke.

Silence fell over the room.

"It was nice to see my mum," Hermione noted as she watched him consider whether the leftover onions were worth packaging up.

He didn't respond right away.

"Severus?" She asked, concerned.

"Right, what?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"I know this sounds quite ridiculous but, are you alright?"

"Fine, love," he said with what could only be called a fake smile. "What did you say?"

"Just that it was nice to see my mum," Hermione said as worry lines formed over her forehead.

"Yes. I think we should consider telling her if this doesn't clear up anytime soon," Severus said as he looked at the onions again.

"Okay," Hermione said as she took the dish with onions out from underneath him and threw cling wrap over it.

"Thanks," he said softly as he walked back to the table to get glasses.

Hermione watched him and sighed. He was thinking about something but wasn't interested in sharing it with her.

When he walked back into the kitchen she vowed to not bug him about it; if he wanted to tell her, he would.

"So, you feel like telling me a little more about myself?" Hermione asked as she pulled an open bottle of wine from the fridge. She knew the sight of her holding it, and not a beer, would bring him comfort and, she hoped, he would open up.

He looked at her a moment before answering.

"If you'd like," he said softly.

"Great," Hermione said with a smile as she looked around for some wine glasses.

She heard him sigh behind her; the mood had been broken by her confusion.

She finally grabbed a pair of tumblers and looked at him. "These will do."

He gave her a half-hearted smile and walked into their living room.

Hermione sighed. She had been trying and still blew it. She took a couple of minutes to centre herself and then joined him.

"Severus, I'm sorry I..." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw him lighting a fire. Her heart started to beat rapidly at the sight of him and the slowly building fire in the background. Hermione grabbed the edge of the couch and quickly put down the bottle and glasses.

The 'clang' caused Severus to turn and look at her. She looked white as a ghost.

"Hermione?" He asked, surprised as he walked toward her.

"It's...I'm fine," she said as she felt him grasp onto her arms and hold her upright.

"What is it?" He asked, worried.

"I don't know...I just...I saw you at the fire and...and it sounds ridiculous, but my heart felt like it was pounding in my ears and...and I don't know," she said anxiously.

He sighed and smiled down at her as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"You saw me at the fire and your heart began to pound?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Yes, why is that so interesting?" She asked, knowing there was something he was withholding.

He closed his eyes for a moment and hoped her reaction wouldn't be one of disgust.

"It's where you most like to make love," he said softly as he tried to not get hurt by whatever her reaction may be.

"R...really?" She asked as she gulped hard.

"I'm sorry," he said as he dropped his hands from her arms. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but your reaction is probably sexual instinct."

"Sexual instinct," Hermione repeated. "Okay, that makes sense."

"Maybe, I should douse the..." Severus offered as he turned to look at the growing fire before them.

"No, it's good," Hermione gulped. "Maybe I'll remember..."

He looked at her pale face and was sorry he ever lit the damn fire. He hadn't even thought about it, truth be told. He'd just done it because it was a cooler night and she'd said she wanted some wine. It was almost...automatic.

"Do the boys normally go to their friends on Saturdays?" Hermione asked as she sat down and tried to act normal.

"Sometimes we host a couple of their friends, sometimes the boys go to them," Severus explained. "Mainly they just stay home."

"Was this one planned?" Hermione asked.

Severus paused a moment before answering. "No."

"I sense they needed to get out of the house," Hermione said. "To get away from me."

"I wouldn't look at it that way," Severus said.

"How should I?"

"Look at it this way," Severus started as he sat next to her. "They are two boys seeking out their closest friends at their time of need. We should be pleased they have friends they trust."

Hermione nodded in the affirmative.

Silence fell over the pair. Severus reached forward and uncorked the bottle and poured out two glasses. He handed her a glass and sat back to take a drink from his.

"Tell me how we met," Hermione asked.

Severus sighed and took another drink. "You know how we met. You were a student and I..."

"No, I don't mean in a pervy way," Hermione laughed. "I mean how did we meet as adults?"

"Oh that!" He joked.

"Yes, that," Hermione smiled at him. "How did you win me over?"

"It was actually you, who won me over," Severus explained.

"I pursued you?" Hermione asked, interested.

"You did," Severus explained with a smirk.

"So, how did I land you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Like you manage everything else in your life," Severus explained. "In a highly organized fashion."

Hermione looked at him interested.

"We need to talk about the earlier years before we talk about that," Severus explained.

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

"After the incident at Hogwarts...many of us were quite lost," Severus explained. "The magical world was our life...all we had ever known or thought we would know..."

"I can't imagine..."

"No, you can't," Severus said honestly. "For months the wizarding community faltered over what should be done. There were tests...magical cures that didn't work...it was a shit show."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She could imagine the chaos of this incident.

"Eventually, everyone realized that there was nothing to be done," Severus sighed. "We left Hogwarts one by one and, with the help of some members of the wizarding community, started new lives for ourselves."

"And you started at the college?" Hermione asked.

"Not at first, but soon afterwards, yes," Severus explained.

"And what did I do?" Hermione asked.

"You went to university for a few years, took business studies," Severus explained. "Straight A's as expected."

"Not surprising," Hermione grinned as she took a drink.

"You then worked for OXFAM as an event organizer and were...bored," Severus explained. "A friend of yours was moving to Dubai and you planned her entire relocation. It was fun and you got the idea for your business. But you didn't really have the funds to get it started...so you did small jobs on the side while working for OXFAM."

"Was I good?" Hermione asked.

"You were, but you desired more and were frustrated by the limits placed before you," Severus explained. "Which is how we came to be involved."

"Involved..." Hermione inquired.

"You asked for my help," Severus explained. "I knew teachers...people who could help you in your business endeavour."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Some of my former students became carpentry teachers...they built your custom organizers. Some other students became teachers in foreign countries...they aided with transition moves."

"So you put me in contact with people you knew who could help my business. Why did you do this?" Hermione asked.

"You were a former student," Severus said as he leaned forward and poured them both some more wine.

"There's more to it then that," Hermione said as she studied him.

"I'd gotten to know you better over the years," Severus explained. "I knew your disappointment...saw the spark when you started your own business...I wanted to help."

"How did we know each other, then?"

"The monthly meetings," Severus explained.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"And so you helped me and...?" Hermione asked.

"We became friends," Severus said as he got up to stoke the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here's another one where their relationship develops a little more. That is probably it for a few days. Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

"You were devastated," Severus said as he watched her carefully.

"I'm sure I was," Hermione said as she wiped a stray tear. "Where was I when it happened?"

"You were working for OXFAM, only for a month," Severus explained. "You needed to take a leave, but you didn't."

"How was his family...Molly and Arthur?"

"They were a mess," Severus explained. "We can go visit them..."

"Not just yet," Hermione cautioned. "I...need some time."

Severus poured them both some more wine and handed her back her glass.

They had been sitting and talking for hours. He had told her about his early years at the college, what Minerva and the others were now doing, how Harry became a primary school teacher, and finally about the death of Ron Weasley.

"I suppose Harry and Ginny could tell me more about that then you," Hermione said as she reached for a tissue. "We were barely friends then."

"True," Severus said as he sat back. "But you've told me about it since."

She looked at him and gave a weak smile. "I guess we've spoken about a lot these last twenty years."

"We have," he said nostalgically. "And not just grocery lists and repair bills."

"What do we...?" Hermione started but they were both startled by crying from upstairs.

"She's probably wet the bed," Severus sighed as he put down his glass and got up from the couch.

"She still wets the bed?" Hermione asked.

"She has and incredibly small bladder," Severus explained as he walked from the room.

Hermione followed him out into the hallway. "What do I do?"

"You usually take care of cleaning her up and changing her pyjamas while I take care of the bed," Severus explained quickly as the crying intensified.

"Okay," Hermione said with a quick nod before they mounted the stairs.

"Sweetie, it's alright," Severus said as they walked into the room.

Calpurnia was sitting up in her bed crying her eyes out.

"Mummy will clean you up and I'll get this all out of here," Severus said as he picked up his wet daughter and handed her to Hermione.

Hermione tried to not flinch as the urine smell hit her and she felt the wet legs of her daughter wrap around her torso.

"Let's get some fresh clothes darling," Hermione said as she walked her daughter to a nearby dresser. She reached into a drawer and, pulling out shorts and a t-shirt left with the child for the washroom while Severus turned on all the lights and started to strip the bed.

She walked Cal to the washroom, stripped off her soaked clothing, wiped down her legs, and put fresh clothing on her as if it was a timed test.

"Mummy, you're not singing it," Cal whimpered.

"Singing what darling?" Hermione asked as she gathered up the wet clothing.

"The sunshine song," Cal whined.

"Sunshine...?" Hermione asked.

A fresh set of tears sprang from Cal's eyes as Hermione threw the wet clothes into the tub.

"Sweetie, mummy's tired...can you remind me?"

"I'm your sunshine!" Cal cried.

"Oh yes," Hermione sighed. Being a mother was tiring; so she started to sing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."

A smile broke out on Calpurnia's face.

Hermione sang the whole song through and looked at Calpurnia expectantly, hoping this would be the end of it all. She was a little tipsy and extremely tired from all the events of the last couple of days.

"Up," Cal said as she held her arms up in the air. This was obviously a routine she was used to.

Calpurnia was lifted up and carried back into her bedroom just as Severus was done with the bed.

"I'm sorry," Cal said to Severus sadly.

"It's okay darling," Severus said as he kissed the top of her head. "Accidents happen."

Hermione tucked her into her freshly made bed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you mummy," Cal said with a yawn.

"I love you too sweetie," Hermione said with a soft smile.

She and Severus quietly left the room and shut the door.

"How often does this happen?" Hermione asked.

"About once a week," Severus said as he walked ahead of her down the hall.

"So it's not so perfect..." Hermione mused.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked as he turned to look at her.

"It's just that...never mind," Hermione said softly.

"Please just say it," Severus said as he approached her.

"It's just that Harry and Ginny, and now Jade...well, they all talk about how lovely my life is and..."

"It is lovely," Severus said softly. "But there are many parts of it that drive you crazy."

Severus motioned with his head for her to follow him.

She walked with him down the stairs and they both sat back down on the couch.

"Jade drove you crazy for a few years," Severus started. "She was sleeping around before she discovered that she was a lesbian. She still tries to monopolize your time with her drama and although you love her, you have to step back from time to time."

"So she's my best friend and not Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Between the kids and our jobs...we still see them, but you've grown closer to Jade," Severus explained. "You work long hours and..."

"I can feel my connection to her," Hermione explained. "I know, somehow, instinctively that we are really good friends."

Severus looked at her for a long time before asked a question he dreaded.

"Do you feel anything for the children?"

"I do," Hermione said. "I feel a protectiveness about them. An affection."

He nodded and smiled a little.

"Don't you want to ask if I feel anything for you?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly shaky.

Severus looked at her and nodded his head in the negative.

"Why?" She asked, surprised.

He paused thoughtfully. "I'm not sure I want to know."

"I do," Hermione said softly. "Not just the sexual...what I mean is...since I have stopped over thinking everything, there are moments..."

He quirked an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"I guess what I'm saying is that there are emotional memories that go beyond the lost ones," Hermione said with a small smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I know I said a few days but...I couldn't sleep and this just came to me. It's a little more relationship development and back story. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Uh...daddy must have fallen asleep," Severus supplied as he hauled himself to a sitting position and ran a hand across his face.

"You never sleep down here," Cal said as she looked at him, confused.

Severus chose to ignore her question. "Cal, do you want some eggs for breakfast?"

"Mummy is already making me Irish toast," Cal said with a smile.

"Mummy's up?" Severus asked as he looked around at the detritus of his living room. There was a empty bottle of wine, two glasses, a half bag of biscotti, and the dead fire.

"I got her up first," Cal said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "We wondered where you were, and I was sent on a mission to find you."

"Well you've found me, my love," he said with a smile as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Do you want Irish toast too?" Cal asked.

"What's Irish toast?" Severus asked, intrigued.

"Mummy says it's sugary but that she can't reveal the recipe...it's a secret," Cal said with a grin.

"Sounds great," Severus sighed. His head was pounding slightly.

"Mummmmmyyy!" Cal yelled and Severus winced. "Daddy will have some tooooo!"

"Thanks, love," Severus cringed.

"I'm going to go spy on mummy and see if I can get her secret recipe," Cal announced before she grabbed her scooter and took off out of the room.

"Uh," Severus sighed as he lay back down.

They had been up quite late after Cal's accident. Hermione had surprised him by saying she had emotional memories that she felt about their children and him. They had, awkwardly, changed subjects and he'd told her about some of their vacations and, despite what Jade had told her, corrected that they weren't all to bloody water parks.

He told her about the time they took Fergus, an infant at the time, to Greece. They thought the fresh air and sea would have a calming effect on him, but instead they had annoyed an entire town of fellow vacationers with their night owl son. He told her about their yearly mini-break with Minerva in the Lake District at her cottage and how they boys now cringed when they mentioned the trip to visit their old friend, but as young boys, they had loved the countryside.

Finally, she had laughed heartily when he told her about their vacation in Canada last year and how they had given up driving across the country with the children by the time they reached Toronto. The entire drive from the east coast to there had been a lesson in patience with the children, who were bickering in the backseat, vying for room, and generally annoying each other. So, when they reached Toronto, despite the expense, they had purchased airline tickets to Calgary, rented a new car there, and drove the remainder of the way to the west coast. Yes, they had skipped the entire centre of the country, but they had also not killed their children on vacation. And, the kids had loved the last bit of their trip more then any other they had gone on in recent history.

It was then that he had noticed the empty bottle, the empty glasses, the half eaten bag of cookies that, at some point, she had retrieved, and the clock saying it was much to late to continue. She had unsteadily gotten out of her seat and bid him goodnight before heading up the stairs to the room they had not shared all weekend. Although he had wanted to think a bit more about what had transpired that evening, the wine had turned his brain to mush and the pillows on the couch beckoned him. So, Severus Snape found himself quickly falling asleep with his last thought being how nice it was to hear her laugh again.

"Breakfast daddy!" Cal called from the kitchen, pulling him, reluctantly, from his reverie.

"Coming," Severus groaned as he pushed himself off the pillows.

He straightened his back and felt the tell-tale aches that came from sleeping in the wrong position. Severus cracked his back, ran a hand through his hair, and thought about brushing his teeth. He hadn't been this self-conscious around his wife in a very long time.

"Daddy!" Cal called again.

There was no time for teeth or hair brushing; she would just have to see him hung over, old, and dishevelled.

"Morning," Severus smiled weakly as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Hermione standing at the counter in a bathrobe also looking worse for wear.

"Morning," Hermione attempted to chime.

"Have some Irish toast daddy, its delicious!" Cal said as she happily ate.

"Thanks love, in a minute," Severus said as he walked to a medicine cupboard and pulled out an aspirin bottle and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank god," she said as she eagerly grasped the bottle. "My head is pounding."

"I'll get us sports drinks as well," Severus said as he walked toward the pantry. "Fergus was drinking them a lot when he was dating Tanya, and now they just gather dust."

"I like Tanya," Cal interjected with a mouth full of toast. "Why can't Fergus date her again?"

"Honey, you know why," Severus said as he took a couple of pills Hermione handed him and a gulp of the sports drink before passing her the bottle. It felt so normal his heart clenched a little.

"There are always so many boys in this house," Cal huffed from her seat. "I liked having her around."

"I'm sure the boys will find a new girlfriend at some point and you'll like her too," Hermione said before she gulped back the sports drink and pills.

"So what's this Irish toast?" Severus asked.

"My grandma used to make it for me when I was a kid," Hermione explained.

Severus looked at the toast. It appeared to have loads of brown sugar on it, cinnamon, and something wet.

"Tea," Hermione whispered into his ear when she saw him examine it closely.

He nodded in recognition. "Did you ever tell your dentist parents she made this for you?"

Hermione laughed. "And risk never being allowed to stay at my grandma's again? No way!"

He laughed with her and Cal giggled from her seat.

Cal shoved the last bit of toast into her mouth and ran toward the door as the bell rang.

"Who's that?" Severus asked as he walked into the hallway to look toward the door.

"Mum said Cindy could come and play for the day," Cal supplied as she grasped the handle.

"This bloody early?" Severus asked, confused.

"Her mum has to take her grandma to the countryside for the day and we said we'd have her," Cal said as she unlocked the door and opened it to her friend.

Hermione walked past Severus and toward the door. A little girl Cal's age stood there expectantly, as her mother waved from a car at the curb. Hermione waved back, hoping that was the correct thing to do. Cal ushered the child inside amidst talk of all the great plans she had for the day.

"Hi Cindy," Severus said as he approached the group as the door shut. "Your mummy will be back to get you when?"

"After dinner," Cindy smiled at him.

"Glad you could come and play Cindy," he said as he took her jacket.

"Come on!" Cal yelled as she grabbed her friend's hand and ran with her up the stairs.

"I didn't know this plan," Severus explained.

"I must have agreed to it at some point and not mentioned it," Hermione sighed as she leaned against the wall. "So much for quiet."

"Come to the kitchen," Severus said as he nodded with his head and reached for her hand. She took it without hesitation which surprised him. "I'll make us some eggs, cast a light muffalato so the noise is dampened, and you can go back to bed and get some rest. The boys won't be back until mid-afternoon."

"Really?" Hermione asked, happy.

"Sure, love," he said as he walked ahead of her still holding her hand.

"But you need some rest too and..."

"I'll relax on the couch in case the girls need me," Severus said as he took eggs from the fridge.

Hermione looked at this man, her husband, and felt instant warmth spread through her body. They had a life together, and she needed to make sure that, even if she didn't get her memories back, she didn't screw it up. He loved her and had demonstrated how he took care of her these last few days. Severus Snape had been nothing short of wonderful, considering the circumstances, and she needed to step up her game.

"I'll stay with you," Hermione said with conviction. "We can both tuck in in the living room. With a muffalato we'll nap, and Cal can get us if she needs to."

"You're sure?" He asked, as he reached for a pan, surprised by the development.

"I can do this Severus," Hermione said, with more conviction then she felt. "I'm her mum."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: The ideas are flowing and so are the words...here's another chapter for you. **

**On another note: Someone e-mailed me asking to nominate another one of my stories for an online HP writing contest that's coming up and when I went to e-mail you back my e-mail was bounced-is your mailbox full? I have no other way of getting hold of you, but I'm good with the nomination (my first ever!), so please go ahead. **

**Let me know what you think! **

* * *

"Your school work is done?" Severus asked as they ate supper Sunday night.

"I didn't have any," Ulrich said before he shovelled more food into his mouth.

Hermione was amazed by the amount of food her tall thin son could consume.

"Did you eat that much as a teen?" Hermione asked as she leaned into Severus.

"At school yes...at home there was less to eat," Severus said in a low voice.

Hermione's face sunk. She hadn't asked him about his childhood and now wished she had. There were so many things that she needed to know, and there didn't seem to be enough time in the day. Severus was off tomorrow and they were meeting with Healer Mercanti in the morning before the Aurors came back to their house to update them on their findings.

"Fergus?" Severus asked as he eyed his son.

"What?" Fergus asked as he studied his plate.

"Your studies?" Severus asked.

"I didn't have any," Fergus said before he took a drink from his glass.

"Truly?" Severus asked.

"Truly," Fergus said as he met his father's eyes.

"Mummy, did you print those pictures for my project?" Cal asked.

"Sorry, what snaps?" Hermione asked.

"For my project on otters," Cal said as she dropped her fork with a 'clang'. "You forgot?"

"No, I..." Hermione stammered.

"Mum asked me to do it," Ulrich supplied. "I wanted you to help choose the pictures."

"Oh," Cal said as she looked at her brother and smiled.

"Thanks Ulrich," Hermione smiled at him.

"At least you remember his name," Fergus muttered under his breath.

"Fergus?" Hermione asked.

"One point for that one too," Fergus again muttered.

"Stop it, now," Severus warned.

"This is bull..."

"Fergus!" Severus snapped.

"I'm done, can I go?" He asked with equal snap to his voice as he stood from the table.

"How about we both go?" Severus said as he too stood.

"Dad, I didn't mean..." Fergus started to whine.

"Now," Severus warned as he stepped away from the table and motioned for his son to go ahead of him.

Fergus threw down his napkin and sulked from the room followed closely by Severus.

When they had left Cal let out a sigh. "Why's Fergus got to be such a pain?"

"Cal, that's not nice, Fergus..."

"He's just being an ass cause he can," Ulrich said, kindly.

"Ulrich, I want..." Hermione started.

"I know what you want mum, but he's not going to make it easy," Ulrich said thoughtfully.

Hermione sighed and looked at her plate. One moment everything seemed fine, and the next it fell apart. She had no memory or history with these kids and they, at least Fergus and Ulrich, knew she was pretending. Ulrich was more mature and took it in stride, whereas Fergus acted out, as Severus had indicated was his pattern in the past when he was upset.

"I'm done," Cal said with a full mouth as she wiped her face. "Can we go get those pictures Ulrich?"

"Sure," Ulrich smiled at her as he too took another mouthful.

They got up and swiftly left the table. Hermione couldn't help but feel like everyone wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Were you able to..." Severus asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw her unloading the dishwasher.

"I found where everything went," Hermione said despondently. "Your meal's in the micro."

"Thanks," Severus said as he went to it and pushed a series of buttons.

Severus leaned against the counter and sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest as Hermione continued to unload the dishwasher and look for where everything belonged.

"We hang that on a hook in the pantry because it's too large for the cupboard," Severus said as he took a pan from her hand.

"Course," she sighed as she released it.

When he turned back around after putting it away he noticed that she was clutching a mug the children had given her years ago that said 'I'm a mom, what's your super power?'

"Hermione..." Severus started.

"It's more then just cooking and waving off parents at the front door," Hermione started in a sad whisper. "Fergus..."

"He's reacting as he normally does to any stress, he lashes out," Severus said. "It doesn't make it acceptable..."

"His mom has disappeared," Hermione whispered.

"No, she's right here," Severus said as he took the mug from her hands and placed it down on the counter.

"I'm not her," Hermione said. "I can pretend but...but they know. The boys know and..."

"You're going to get your memories back," Severus said as he took both her hands in his and stood before her.

"What if I don't?" Hermione gasped as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Then we'll build new memories," Severus said, his voice cracking.

Hermione could tell that that last possibility may have been his worst nightmare as well.

"What if we can't?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked. She felt his grip grow slightly tighter on her hands with fear.

"I mean, what if me staying here with you and the children, fucks it all up? What if...maybe you're better off..."

"Don't say that," Severus snapped as he dropped her hands and looked at her squarely in the eye.

"Severus it's just...with Fergus and..."

"You don't want to stay?" Severus asked, crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

"It's not that, it's..."

"It's easier to leave," he supplied.

"No, I mean..."

"The Hermione I have known and loved for twenty years wouldn't even consider the possibility," Severus said harshly. The microwave beeped and he reached past her, took out his dish and slammed the door. "Maybe you aren't her, after all."

He walked out of the kitchen and she heard him go upstairs.

Hermione dropped her face into her hands and tried to take deep breaths. It was all a mess.

"Mum?" Ulrich asked quietly from the doorway.

Hermione lifted her face to her son and wiped her tears, attempting at the same time to put on a smile for his sake.

"Yes, love?" Hermione asked.

"You...you wouldn't leave, would you?"

Hermione wiped at some tears and looked at her scared son. He had obviously heard part of her conversation with Severus.

"Of course not, love," Hermione said. "I just thought maybe a few days away until everyone...adjusts."

"Oh," Ulrich said relieved that she hadn't meant permanently.

"I didn't mean really leave," Hermione lied.

"Good," Ulrich smiled at her. Hermione was struck by how he stood just like his father. "Cause, I'm sure they'll come back; the memories."

"So am I," Hermione lied again.

Ulrich leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms just like Severus. He was his father's son in so many wonderful ways.

"I won't leave you, I promise," Hermione said as she walked toward him.

She pulled him into an awkward hug that, at first he didn't accept, but feeling the warmth of his mother's figure, the same one he'd known his entire life, Ulrich finally gave in and hugged her back.

"Thanks mum," Ulrich said as she felt him grip her a little tighter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here's another one-after the fight they need to find common ground and this is, sort of, it. Severus reveals more about their past and his childhood and Hermione starts to work on a mystery of her own. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked as she opened the door to their bedroom. She saw him sitting in a chair looking through a box.

She had put Calpurnia to bed, bid Ulrich and Fergus goodnight, and had made her way here.

Severus looked up at her and sighed.

"The kids are in bed," she supplied, knowing he had not left their room in hours.

"Thank you," Severus said coolly.

Hermione ventured further into the room.

"I'm sorry," she said as she got to the foot of their bed and leaned against the wood post.

He looked at her carefully and said nothing.

"I won't leave...I wouldn't...I just..." she stammered. "I just don't want to damage them. I feel like I am already, and months or years of this..."

He continued to look at her; saying nothing.

"I know they're my kids. I know they need their mother, but a crap one might..."

"You're not crap," Severus said, interrupting her.

"I'm not her...me...who I was," Hermione said sadly.

There was no reassurance offered from him.

"I know I shouldn't have said it, but I did...I wish to Merlin I could take it back," she said as she watched him watching her.

"I know," he said softly.

"You do?" She asked, encouraged.

"I know you so well, my love," he said unabashedly. "I saw your face as soon as the words came out, but I chose to push, to believe you might have meant them. I chose to be angry."

"Why?" She asked as she sat on the edge of their bed.

"Because I am angry," he sighed as he put the box at his feet. "I'm angry with you, with what happened, with...with the injustice of being fooled into complete happiness for so long and having it yanked out from underneath me."

She closed her eyes and just listened to his sad, tired, voice.

"I let my guard down," he said softly. "Twenty years ago, I let my guard down when you came into my life. I took a chance on the possibility of happiness and was rewarded with years of it. A wife I adored and who loved me in return. Children who are, despite Fergus' display tonight, wonderful in every capacity. Friends, a fulfilling career, travel...and now, this."

"You blame me," she said softly.

"No, I don't," he assured her. "But I've been working really hard these last few days to separate my anger over the situation and my displeasure that you no longer know and feel the things I've come to rely on."

She looked at him curiously.

"We have a long history, one that is filled with both happiness and sadness, and one that, unless your memories come back, I am the sole keeper of," he said quietly as he looked toward the box. "Imagine having the wife you have always known look at you like a dreaded professor, or flinch when you touch her, or not remember the secrets you have shared?"

"I...I can't," she said honestly.

"I am trying to understand, to empathize with what you must feel, how this must be overwhelming for you, but I feel like...like..."

"Like you have lost the one person in the whole world you completely trusted," Hermione supplied.

"And who understood and accepted me, as I am," he said softly. "I know that must seem incredibly selfish, given your own circumstances but..."

"It doesn't," she said honestly.

They sat in silence for a long time, the room seeming heavy and sad.

"What's in the box?" Her voice cracked.

"Things from my childhood," Severus explained as he too, looked toward the box.

"Can I see them?" Hermione asked, worried he may tell her 'no'.

Severus nodded his head in the affirmative and she walked over and sat on the floor next to him and the box.

"You're cute," she said, picking up a picture and looking at him in short pants next to a foreboding man. "Ulrich was the spitting image of you when he was about five."

"He was," Severus smiled.

"Your father?" She asked as she looked toward him.

He nodded in the affirmative.

"He doesn't look terribly happy," Hermione said as she looked more closely at Severus' picture and the threadbare clothes he had on.

"He was an alcoholic," Severus supplied. "A mean and abusive drunk."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione said as she placed a hand on his knee.

"I was scared to have children," Severus said quietly. "You wanted them, and I put you off for a few years, hoping you'd change your mind, and scared shitless you wouldn't."

She looked up into his eyes and hoped he'd continue.

"When the only example of fatherhood you have is a man who regularly beats the tar out of you and your mother, could care less if you starve, sleeps with any whore who opens her legs to him, and tells you you're a worthless piece of shit whenever the mood strikes...well, you are little worried about genetics."

"But you are an amazing dad," Hermione smiled at him. "You...well, I can't imagine you raising a hand to our kids."

"I haven't, nor will I ever," he said as he placed a hand over hers. "You convinced me that history doesn't have to repeat itself."

"And we had Fergus," Hermione said softly.

"We did," Severus smiled. "He taught me that I wasn't my father, nor would I ever be."

"So we had Ulrich a couple of years later," Hermione added.

"We did," Severus said with another smile. "He taught me that all babies don't drain the energy from you. He was a quiet, sleepy, content baby."

"Why are there so many years before Cal?" Hermione asked as she picked up the picture of a woman who, looked a lot like Fergus.

When he didn't answer right away, she looked up at him.

"Severus?"

"You suffered a miscarriage," Severus said simply. "There was a baby but she was lost."

"It was a she?" Hermione asked, sensing there was more to the story.

"You were quite far along, six and a half months," Severus explained. "Ulrich wasn't even one and Fergus a toddler."

"We didn't waste any time on that third one," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"No," he said quietly. "You wanted them close together."

"How was I...after the miscarriage?" Hermione asked.

"It took us a long time to decide to have Cal," Severus supplied. "I'm glad we did."

"So am I," Hermione smiled at him. "So...I was devastated, I mean, I can imagine..."

"You saw a counsellor, we both did for a couple of years," Severus explained.

"Healer Mercanti?" Hermione asked.

She watched Severus shift in his seat and she knew there was some bit of information he wasn't sharing.

"No, a muggle counsellor," he said as he looked at the picture in her hand. "That's my mother."

"She looks just like Fergus," Hermione said as she watched him carefully. "I'd like to meet this counsellor if...if my memories don't come back."

She watched a look of horror briefly cross his face and knew instantly that the counsellor was not someone he wanted her to meet. She wasn't sure why, but he was trying to keep something from her.

"Uh, sure, I'll look her up and see if she's still..." Severus started then just stopped.

"Still?" Hermione asked.

"Practicing," he supplied before he reached in the box and took out a book. "My uncle gave me this book when I was a child. I read it until the pages practically fell apart in my hands. I so wanted to read this to the children when they were little, but the dancing pictures..."

"They'd be hard to explain," Hermione noted his change in subject.

"Just a little," he said with a smirk.

It was then that something smacked Hermione upside the head. When she had encountered Severus in the living room that first morning, she'd been hyperventilating and he'd asked her if she was having a flashback. What sort of flashback she wasn't sure...but there must have been a connection between it and her counsellor.

"Tell me about your uncle." Hermione said with a smile. She knew he was worried about her questions so she would stop asking them, for now. Instead, she decided to just focus on the fact that they were speaking again, and that he was happy to share his history.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Here's my second one for today so if you have not read chapter 13 and their discussion about his childhood...go back. This one, I thought, was a little ray of sunshine for my angsty little tale. I appreciate all who are sticking with this through their trials and tribulations-it will get happier, eventually. For now, here's a little reprieve. I love you reviews, so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

They'd slept together. It was awkward and weird but somehow they had fallen asleep in the same bed. After Cal's questions that morning Hermione had decided that they should start to sleep in the same bed to avoid further issues with their daughter.

But, as they lay there in the dark, her mind kept wandering to one thought: that they had made love in this bed. That he knew every part of her and she should know every part of him. That there must have been secrets shared, arguments resolved, and kisses exchanged in this very bed, between the two of them.

When Hermione fell asleep at 18 to wake up here she was still a virgin. She had no knowledge, beyond that of books, of what sexual intimacy entailed. But yet, here she was with her husband and three...no four...pregnancies to prove she was no longer innocent. She wondered who had been her first lover, what it had been like, who else she'd slept with besides Severus. How it had been between the two of them at first, and how it was just before the accident.

He'd finally sighed after forty minutes of silence. "What are you thinking about?"

She didn't really want to share, for fear he'd take that as a sign she was interested in the act, which, on some basic level she was, but it was too early for them to delve into that realm of their life together just yet.

"I was wondering who I'd slept with in my life," Hermione said shyly. "I mean, it's obvious...well you've been my husband for eighteen years but..."

"Do you want to know about the ones you've shared with me?" Severus asked as he rolled onto his side and looked at her.

"I haven't told you all of them?" Hermione asked, wondering how high the number was.

"I think you have, but only you know that," he said sincerely.

She rolled onto her side and looked at him.

"Who was my first?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Mr Weasley," Severus said without emotion. "It was just prior to your final year, just before the accident. It was in your room at his parents place. You made arrangements for him to sneak in after everyone had gone to bed."

"But Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Was enlisted to stay with a great aunt or some such relative for a couple of days while she recovered from a bad hex, I believe," Severus explained.

"And we were together until he died?" Hermione asked.

"No," Severus explained. "It was just the one time. After the accident things were very confusing for us all and your relationship with Mr Weasley didn't continue."

"Oh," Hermione said, surprised.

"Your last memory is of earlier in the summer?" He asked as realization dawned on him.

"Yes," she said shyly.

"So that means...in your memory of your life you haven't..." he started.

"No," she interrupted. "I haven't...which is why I was asking about my first."

"Sorry, it didn't occur to me at first," he apologized. "Do you have more questions about Mr Weasley?"

"Did we remain friends?"

"Distant," Severus continued. "He finished his year, went off to the Auror Academy and travelled a lot after that. You kept in touch, met on occasion but..."

"I couldn't be part of that world anymore," Hermione supplied.

"No," he said.

"But Harry and Ginny..." Hermione said.

"Ginny stayed with Harry. Mr Weasley was not as mature or forward thinking as his sister," Severus explained.

"And he died in a raid?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, when you were twenty three," Severus explained. "You took it very hard."

"I was probably filled with regret," Hermione sighed.

He gave her a sad smile. "Do you want to know about the others?"

Hermione looked at him and decided that there was no use dwelling on a lost friend who had died over twenty years ago. She would visit his parents soon and then the reality of her loss would probably hit her.

"Sure," she said as she laid her head on her pillow.

"There were a few boys in uni," Severus explained. "I can't remember their names but you said that none of them were memorable anyway."

"Sounds like a harsh assessment," Hermione smiled.

"Your words, my dear," Severus said.

"So I was a little loose in uni?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"You were young," Severus said by way of explanation.

"You dated a Jewish fellow named Ben when you first started at OXFAM," Severus said. "He broke it off when it got serious and he knew he couldn't take you home to his parents."

"That seems callus," Hermione said as her brows knitted.

"Even if you converted...which you weren't so keen on, they were orthodox and..."

"I wasn't," Hermione finished.

"There were a couple of other blokes you weren't very serious with," Severus explained. "So you didn't sleep with them."

"Well at least I held back sometimes," Hermione joked.

"Then there was Todd," Severus sighed.

"Who was Todd?" Hermione asked.

"You were with him for over a year before we..."

"Before we dated?" Hermione asked as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Something like that," Severus explained.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"I mean, I wouldn't call the start of our relationship dating," Severus began.

"What would you call it?" Hermione asked.

"Stalking, comes to mind," Severus smiled in the dark.

"Ha ha, no really," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't characterize it as serial killer stalking..." Severus chuckled. "But a relentless campaign to wear me down."

"What?!" Hermione asked.

"You do remember that I told you that it was you who pursued me?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Well, I wasn't lying," Severus said.

"So I stalked you?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"We had known each other for years, I had helped you with your business," Severus began. "At some point you realized you were attracted to me. You asked me to dinner and I refused. Apparently, you don't take 'no' for an answer."

"What did I do?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"You started to show up at the college every once in a while with a cup of coffee for me and an invitation to walk," Severus explained. "I knew what you were up to, I also knew that it wouldn't work, but I enjoyed the attention."

"Were you not attracted to me?" Hermione asked as she yawned.

"Of course I was; you're bloody gorgeous." He laughed. "But you were also nineteen years my junior, a former student, had just broken up from a fairly long relationship..."

"So you didn't think it would work?" Hermione asked.

"No, I knew it wouldn't," he said with a smirk.

"And yet, here we are," Hermione tiredly smiled at him.

"I didn't say I was right," he grinned back at her.

It was the last thing she remembered before she fell off into the abyss of sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Here's a tear-jerker for you. Remember how I promised things would get better? They do. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

Hermione woke that morning, not to Cal jumping on her bed, but to Severus snoring somewhat loudly beside her. At some point in the night she had thrown an arm across his chest, yet her body remained a safe few inches from his. She took a moment to observe her sleeping husband; he was relaxed next to her, not at all aware that he was being observed.

"You're no longer the paranoid spy, I see," she whispered softly as she watched his chest raise her arm up and down.

She slowly pulled her arm back across his chest and toward her person, hoping to not rouse him, if possible. Hermione slipped from the bed and donned her robe. She was sleeping in far more clothes then she thought she usually did, joggers and a long sleeve loose top, but he had said nothing when she emerged from the washroom before tucking in.

Secretly, she was pleased they had managed this basic aspect of their former life with little drama or incident. She was content with the conversation they'd had in bed, but saddened that it had ended, with her asleep, before she could ask him about what they were like together. She hoped she could continue with that at some point today.

Hermione heard a toilet flush in the hallway and walked outside, closing the door quietly behind her. Fergus stood in the hall dishevelled and half asleep.

"Morning mum," he said absently as he walked past her, as if nothing had happened last night to set him off.

"What do you want for breakfast Fergus?" Hermione asked after him.

He stopped walking away and just stood still for a moment before replying. "It's Monday, so that means eggs."

"Oh," Hermione said softly, realizing he was telling her some part of their family's routine. "Thanks."

He didn't reply and merely walked into his room and shut the door.

Hermione walked toward Cal's room and just as she was about to knock saw the door whip open.

"Oh!" Hermione said surprised. "You're up!"

"Course mummy!" Cal smiled back at her.

"Eggs today?" Hermione asked as she felt her daughter's arms go around her waist.

"Yep!" Cal said before she released her and ran toward the washroom door, shutting it with a loud 'thwack'.

"Cal, daddy's still sleeping," Hermione called quietly after her.

"Sorry!" Cal called from inside the loo.

Hermione walked toward Ulrich's door and knocked.

"I'm up!" Ulrich called sleepily from the other side.

"Eggs in a few," Hermione called back.

Just as Hermione hit the stairs Ulrich's door opened suddenly.

"You're back?" He asked with wide eyes and a smile.

Hermione looked at his happy countenance and wanted to lie, she wanted to say she remembered everything and was the mom he knew again, but she couldn't.

"Fergus told me," Hermione said sadly as she watched Ulrich's face drop.

"Oh," Ulrich said as his whole body sagged.

"I'm sorry love," Hermione said before she watched Ulrich quietly shut his door.

Hermione wilted against the wall and willed herself to be happy. It took a long time, and a lot of convincing, before she pulled herself from the wall and continued down the stairs.

She had managed some poached eggs and toast, which the boys readily accepted and dove into, but watched as Cal starred at hers.

"What's the matter Cal?" Hermione asked as she placed juice in front of everyone.

"These aren't my special eggs," Cal said with a pout.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I..." Hermione started.

"Mom thought these could be the new special eggs," Fergus supplied, much to Hermione's surprise. "You're getting to be too big of a girl for the smiley face eggs."

Cal looked at her brother and smiled. "These are the new special eggs?"

"Only for big girls," Fergus smiled at his sister. "Didn't you grow two centimetres?"

"I did." Cal said wide eyed.

"Then you're too big for those old ones now," Fergus said with a grin.

They all watched as Cal thought for a moment, considering the new eggs.

"Okay, but can I still have smiley faces every once in a while?" Cal asked Hermione.

"Of course, on very special occasions," Hermione smiled at her.

"Deal," Cal said before she sloppily cut up her toast and eggs.

Hermione looked at her oldest son and smiled. He gave her a weak smile back before he put his head down and continued to eat.

Severus must have been incredibly tired, because he slept right through the kids getting off to school. Hermione snuck back into their room and considered showering in the kids loo so he could continue to sleep. But, he needed to get up; they had an appointment.

She walked over to his side of the bed and crouched toward his face.

"Severus," she called in a sing-song voice. "You need to get up."

His eyes fluttered.

"Severus, it's time to get up," she said softly.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked at her through his sleep-haze. A smile crossed his lips before he pulled her head close to his and kissed her softly.

Hermione froze in his embrace and he pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sharp intake of air. "I...I didn't..."

She shook the apology off with a nod of her head and stood up a little too quickly and caught herself before she toppled over.

"It's fine...it's..." she fumbled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I wasn't thinking," he said as he sat up in bed and watched her try to compose herself. "I wouldn't have taken advantage of..."

"I know, I know," she smiled weakly at him. "I'll go have my shower."

He watched as she quickly retreated from their room to have her shower in the kid's washroom. Severus Snape pounded his pillow with his fist and leaned over grasping his head in his hands. After a few moments, he took a deep breath, rose from the bed they had shared, and walked to the washroom. The day had not started well.

* * *

"I'm sorry I kissed you," Severus said as she entered their room with wet hair thirty minutes later.

"Can we not talk about it?" She asked as she went to the closet she knew was hers and walked inside.

"I think we should," he said softly as he stood at her door and watched her choose clothing.

He was already dressed in black pants and a collared grey shirt but his hair was still damp. He had cursed himself time and time again since her hasty departure and hoped he could somehow salvage the bond they had developed last night.

"You were half asleep," Hermione supplied as she chose a light knit orange sweater.

"I was," he agreed. "I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"I know," she said, still not looking at him.

He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched her choose some grey slacks and a belt before he spoke again.

"Was there any...familiarity?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Don't make me ask it again," he said softly.

Hermione sighed and walked up to him with the clothes draped over her arm.

"It scared me," Hermione admitted as she stood before him.

He knitted his brows and waited for her to continue.

"It felt incredibly familiar, yet not at all," Hermione explained. "My heart was racing, my body felt like...it felt like it was heaving or dancing or...I don't know."

He nodded and waited.

"But then I saw you in front of me, and my brain had issue with what I saw and what I felt," Hermione explained. "Do that sound ridiculous or...?"

"A little," he smiled at her. "But also, it sounds completely...right."

"How so?" She asked.

"You said that your emotional memories are still there...that you feel things for me and the children, things your brain can't reconcile."

"Yes," she nodded.

"So you feel the emotion of kissing me, but your eyes register your Potions Professor and..."

"And it all goes incredibly wrong all of a sudden!" She said, delighted.

"Exactly," he said with a smile.

Hermione walked past him and threw her clothes on their bed and turned to face him with her eyes closed.

"Kiss me," she said softly. "Don't speak, and I won't look."

She heard him sigh a few feet away.

"Hermione..." he started.

"Please, just try it," she pleaded.

She stood still for a long time, wondering if he'd even left the room. Then, just before she was about to open her eyes and check, she heard his footfalls coming toward her. Hermione tried to banish all thoughts from her brain and just experience what was about to happen; hoping it would jog a memory. She willed her body to stay lose and to relax. She felt his arms go around her bathrobe covered waist. It was then that she realized there was only a thin piece of cloth keeping her from complete nudity. She expelled that thought quickly and leaned into him as he settled close to her face.

Severus felt the pressure of this kiss with all of his being. If he got it wrong in some way, what would she think? He forced himself to relax as he took her in his arms. He leaned in and carefully, almost delicately, kissed her lips, hoping she would not just be stiff in his arms. Tentatively her lips reacted to his and she too wrapped her arms around him. He felt the tension slip away as she responded to the now deepened kiss. Their lips worked each other for several moments before he decided to pull back. She let out a small sigh and he watched and waited for her eyes to open.

"I remember this," she said softly, not opening her eyes. "This is familiar...like walking. I know you in my heart, Severus."

He pulled her against him a little more as he fingers grasped at her sides. He needed to hear her say those words with all of his being. And now she had.

He watched as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I need this back," she choked. "I can't imagine..."

"I promise, my love," he croaked as his eyes welled.

She opened her eyes and looked squarely at him.

"I promise too," she said before she leaned in and kissed him with her eyes open.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This one came to me just before going to bed a couple nights ago and I've finally got it together. Please note that the italics are a past memory that Severus is experiencing. The rest is in the story's present time. I am really loving writing this one, and all the fabulous comments I'm getting from everyone are making me want to write more for you. I've fallen a little bit in love with them in this story. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"What do you think she'll come up with?" Hermione asked as they parked their car a block from Healer Mercanti's office.

"I don't know, love," Severus said as he put his card in the machine and tapped in a series of numbers. "I'm hoping something at least."

Hermione threaded her hand through his arm and they started to walk down the street together. Their kisses this morning had filled them both with new hope that, somehow, this would work out. She had felt something, had remembered, if not their history, at least some physical aspect of their relationship. The feel of his lips on hers had felt like home to her. And, if she allowed her brain to shut off and just feel...her body took over. And her body was very much in tune with his.

"Harry and Ginny are coming over later?" Hermione asked.

"Yes after work. Garrett is coming this afternoon with his pensieve," Severus explained.

"After the Aurors or..."

"He couldn't give a definite time," Severus explained. "He has some meetings he has to attend to at work."

"I forgot people work," Hermione said absently. "What about your work?"

"I'm meeting my boss at five," Severus explained. "Once Harry and Ginny arrive I'll have to go to that appointment."

"You know I'm not a child," Hermione chided. "I can be left alone."

"I'd prefer if you weren't," Severus said.

"The Aurors have changed the security so..." Hermione noted.

"Yes, they have but that's not my only concern," Severus explained as they reached the steps to Healer Mercanti's office and started to climb them. "I think there should be others around to help with the children in case..."

"In case I screw up," Hermione supplied with some snap to her voice.

"You don't know our history in its entirety, and the children may need someone around who..."

"Who won't fuck up," Hermione said softly.

"You know I don't mean that," Severus said as he turned to face her when they reached the top of the stairs. "It's only Day 4, Hermione. Give yourself a break."

Hermione sighed and dropped her head to her chest.

"Even the mighty Hermione Snape cannot be expected to learn everything about our twenty year history in four days," he said as he raised her chin up to look at him.

She gave him a weak smile.

"I intend to," she said softly. "If I don't get my memories back on their own, I'm going to get them back however I can."

"I don't doubt you will," he smiled down at her.

Normally he'd kiss her in a moment like this, but he held back. Despite what had happened this morning, he needed to follow her lead with regard to the physicality of their relationship. Severus Snape missed his wife horribly.

Severus broke the moment and knocked on Healer Mercanti's door. Hermione turned to face the door as well and took Severus' hand in hers. Her palm was sweaty. She was as nervous for a solution as he was.

"Come on in," Healer Mercanti said as she opened the door wide.

Severus ushered Hermione inside and noted that, once they entered her office proper, there was a familiar man sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Severus!" He said happily as he carefully lifted himself from the chair and walked toward his old friend.

"Professor Ivanov!" Severus smiled at the man and walked toward him to shake his hand.

"It's good to see you my boy," Professor Ivanov said as he embraced Severus. "Although these circumstances are no call for a reunion."

"I agree," Severus said as he stepped back and grasped Hermione's elbow to pull her toward his old Professor. "This is my wife, Hermione."

Hermione reached out to shake the man's hand, smiling at him.

"Hermione, this is an old Professor of mine. Professor Ivanov was my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for a term when our regular professor was recovering from having a child."

"It was a long time ago," Professor Ivanov smiled at Hermione as he shook her hand. "Severus and I kept in touch for quite some time...then things got unpredictable in the wizarding world and well...you were there..."

"I was," Hermione said softly. She did remember at least that part of her history.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked, smiling at the man.

"Healer Mercanti thought that maybe I could help with some Legilimency," the professor explained.

"But it hasn't been successfully used on any of us since the Vortex," Severus said perplexed.

"No, you are correct there," the professor agreed. "But Healer Mercanti was wondering if this change in Hermione's condition might alter my ability to see in her mind."

"So no one, since we lost our ability, has been able to have Legilimency performed on them?" Hermione asked.

"No," Severus and Professor Ivanov said together.

"We're not sure why," Healer Mercanti interjected. "No one in the magical world has been able to explain it. But, with your changed situation..."

"My lost memories," Hermione explained.

"I thought it was worth a try," Healer Mercanti said as she eyed Severus.

Severus cleared his throat. "It will be painful and leave you exhausted."

Hermione nodded her head. "You've had it attempted on you?"

"Yes," he said softly. "After the Vortex I was one of the first test subjects."

"Test subjects?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was performed on me nine times," Severus explained.

"More than any other witch or wizard, if I remember," Professor Ivanov said. "I was one of the Legilims performing the tests."

"Have I had it performed on me before?" Hermione asked.

"Once," Professor Ivanov said. "But I knew you as Hermione Granger then."

"You did it?" Hermione asked.

"I did," Professor Ivanov smiled at her. "I was unable to penetrate that time. It only took a minute."

"According to your file your reaction after the test was normal," Healer Mercanti said as she held a scroll before her. "No adverse reactions."

"How did you react?" Hermione asked as she turned to Severus.

"Some of my reactions were normal as well," he said, honestly.

"And the others?" Hermione asked with a furrowed brow.

"Abnormal," Severus supplied.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and glared at him. For a moment he felt as if she was back. It was the exact way she looked at him when he failed to take out the trash, or re-fill the toilet paper roll.

"A couple of times I had severe headaches," Severus sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get away with giving her limited knowledge of the pain he went through. "Once there were seizures. And the last time, I fell into a minor coma."

"Minor coma?!" Hermione snapped at him. "And you bloody kept doing the tests?! Why?!"

"Not after the coma, they wouldn't allow it," Severus said ambivalently.

"Well, I'm glad someone had some sense to stop the bloody testing, even if you didn't!" She snapped at him.

"You two seem to be communicating better," Healer Mercanti interjected.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Hermione asked, hurt.

Severus looked at the others in the room. He really didn't want to talk about this in front of them but the look on Hermione's face indicated she wanted an answer now.

"At the time," he said as he cleared his throat. "I had nothing to live for."

He watched her face fall and her eyes well up. It broke his heart to see her hear this a second time. He remembered back to the first time they discussed it. They had not gone out on a date proper, but they had been on their seventh coffee walk at his campus.

_"I was visiting Poppy this past weekend and your name came up," Hermione said as she blew on her cappuccino. _

_"Did it?" Severus asked, intrigued_.

_"She and I were talking about the tests they ran us through after the Vortex," Hermione said as she looked carefully at his face._

_"I do recall them," he said with a nod._

_"She said you underwent the Legilimens test more then any other witch or wizard," Hermione stated._

_"Is that so?" Severus asked before he took a drink of his too-hot coffee._

_"I know you know that," she smiled at him._

_He merely nodded. He'd been found out._

_"Can I ask why you did the test so many times?" Hermione asked. "I heard from Poppy that some of your reactions were...severe."_

_"I wanted to find answers, just like everyone else," Severus said as he opened a gate for her to walk through._

_They continued into the campus graveyard for a few paces before she spoke again. _

_"You went into a coma after the last test," Hermione said._

_Severus looked around at the peaceful graveyard where they found themselves, at some point, on most of their walks._

_"That was my last test," Severus said._

_"But not by choice," Hermione said. "You appealed to continue with the Wizengamot."_

_"Taking up a legal career are we now?"_

_"Why?" She asked, ignoring his question._

_He continued to walk, his feet crunching on the snow even though she had stopped walking._

_"Severus?" She called to him._

_He sighed and turned to look at her a few metres away._

_"What do you want to hear? That I was interested in the science? The magic? That it was all for the greater good? That Severus Snape took on the role of sacrificial lamb again?"_

_"I want to hear the truth," she said as she started to walk toward him._

_"No, you don't," he said assuredly._

_Hermione stopped walking in front of him and waited for his answer._

_He looked at her then rested his eyes on some far off object as he spoke._

_"I didn't care what happened to me," Severus started, his voice raw with emotion. "I didn't have a reason to live at that point. I actually didn't want to."_

_"But Severus..." Hermione started as she touched his chest._

_"I'm not saying it was right but...but it seemed a far more heroic way to die then launching myself off a bridge somewhere."_

_"Oh Severus," Hermione sighed._

_"I wanted to just disappear into the muggle world; everyone would think I died in the final battle and I could make a new life for myself. But, after the Vortex, everyone knew I was alive...alive and not magically powerful anymore. Crippled."_

_"I hate that word," she said softly._

_He said nothing in return._

_"I'm glad you didn't," Hermione said._

_"Didn't what?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest thereby brushing away the one hand she'd had on his chest._

_"Launch yourself off a bridge or win your battle with the Wizengamot," Hermione said as she tried to not get offended by his protective posture. "Take your pick.'_

_"And why is that?" He scoffed._

_"Because then I couldn't do this," she said before she wrapped her arms around his rigid frame and hugged him._

_"Hermione, don't be ridic..." he said as he kept his arms firmly crossed over his chest._

_"Generally when hugged Severus, you hug in return," she said from her place buried against him._

_"This is preposter..." he started._

_"Stop being indignant and hug me," she begged._

_Reluctantly, he unwrapped his arms from his person and wrapped them loosely around her._

_"I need this," she murmured._

_He looked down at her questioningly._

_"I care for you Severus," Hermione explained. "And the thought of you not being here...with me..."_

_"In this romantic graveyard," he scoffed._

_She smiled and looked up at him._

_"So you acknowledge that we have the start of a romance," Hermione grinned._

_"I acknowledge no such thing," he said as she felt him grip her a little more tightly. _

"Maybe we should try the test," Professor Ivanov suggested kindly, interrupting Severus' thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Here's another one-it's short but (I think) important. I really love all your wonderful reviews-keep them up! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Lean on me as we walk," Severus said as he wrapped an arm around her and helped her out of their car.

They had tried the Legilimency test with Professor Ivanov and nothing had worked. He couldn't access Hermione's memories; nothing had changed since the Vortex. In truth, Severus had held out little hope that anything would come of their attempt. He felt there might be more information from the Pensieve that Garrett was going to drop off at some point today. The instructions from the Healer were practically the same as Friday: relax and get to know each other.

"You need to rest," Severus said to her as they took one step at a time toward their front door.

"My head's killing me," Hermione moaned as she rested her full weight against him while he unlocked the door.

"I'll get you some Aspirin and you can sleep the rest of the day," Severus said as he turned to key.

"But Harry and Ginny and that fellow with the pensieve..." Hermione mumbled.

"You'll be fine by dinner and the pensieve can wait until tomorrow if it needs to," Severus said.

"Maybe after dinner we could..." Hermione started.

"We need a magical person to operate it," Severus explained. "Ginny was able to help today, tomorrow Arthur is coming..."

"Arthur?" Hermione asked.

"He wants to help," Severus explained.

"That's so nice of him," Hermione said softly.

"Word has gotten out somehow," Severus grimaced as he banged his knee on a table. "You were front page news on the Prophet."

"What?!" Hermione asked.

"It's not the first time," Severus said as they started up the stairs. "They covered your break up with Mr Weasley, followed you to uni, hounded you at your new apartment, printed a completely unfair series about how you'd become quite the slut, broke the news of our relationship, wedding and children, and...and now this."

"Bastards!" Hermione snapped.

"We're used to it by now," Severus said. "But this news has caused a lot of people to come out of the woodwork and offer help."

"Who else?" Hermione asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"The rest of the Weasleys, some Hogsmeade shop keeps, several Beaubaxton's girls, Victor Krum..."

"Holy shit," Hermione said. "We're famous or something?"

"In a way, yes," Severus said as he walked her into their bedroom.

He helped her lay down on their bed and proceeded to take off her shoes and socks.

"Did they follow you too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Severus said. "But my life was quite boring so they stopped for a while."

"What caused them to start bothering you again?" Hermione asked as she watched him put her shoes away.

"A cover photo of the two of us kissing," Severus said as he looked in her closet for an afghan. "The Prophet had record sales that day."

He placed the afghan carefully over her and went to get her Aspirin.

For a long time Hermione laid there and thought about the things he had told her. When he returned she had a request.

"Can I see the Prophet articles? Do we have copies?" Hermione asked.

"We have most of them," he said as he handed her two pills and a glass of water. "The slut series we didn't keep for posterity."

She giggled at his joke and swallowed the pills.

"Can I look at them when I get up? I mean...we might not get to the pensive tonight but..."

"Sure, love, anything else?" Severus asked as he took back the glass of water and sat it on the nightstand.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked. "Can we talk until I drift off?"

"Of course," Severus said as he looked toward the chair that was in the corner of their room.

"Here," Hermione said as she sat up partially and patted the bed next to him.

Severus sighed, then he slipped off his own shoes and coat and sat down on their bed with his back against their headboard. She placed her head on his lap and sighed.

He absently ran his fingers through her tangled mess of hair, a habit of his, and waited for her to speak again.

"They really did a slut series?" Hermione asked.

"They took some very unflattering snaps of you in uni and all the various boys you'd slept with while there for four years and made it sound like you'd been taking part in regular orgies."

She snickered at his joke. "I wasn't was I?"

"As far as you have ever told me, you've only ever been with one man at a time, except..."

"Except what?" Hermione asked, started.

"You had one night of lesbian experimentation in your second year, I believe," Severus said with a smirk.

"I told you about that?" She asked.

"Trust me; your descriptions of that experience get me through when you're away for a week or more on business."

She laughed at his joke and smacked his leg.

"Do you know what her name was?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Angelica, I think," he said as he massaged her scalp. She started to purr like she always did. "She was in some elective Women's Studies class you took."

"So I took female empowerment to heart?" She asked.

"I guess so," he smiled down at her "Go to sleep."

"Why do you think the pensieve will work when Legilimens didn't?" Hermione asked.

"If I answer this one question, will you sleep?"

"Yes," she promised as she drew small circles on his leg.

"They are two very different processes," Severus explained. "In Legilimens we are sifting through what it there, in the pensieve we extract and look. For Legilimens to work there must be two magical parties engaged. For the pensive to work all you have to do is conjure a memory and a witch or wizard extracts it to use."

"But I don't have those memories," Hermione said.

"Which is why we will start with some of mine," Severus explained.

She was quiet for a long time, just laying there and letting him run his fingers through her hair. She was starting to fall asleep and her headache was going away, whether the cure was the Aspirin or Severus, she wasn't sure.

"This is nice," she said softly.

"Yes, it is," he replied as he waited for her to nod off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Here's my second one for today. It needed a bit of editing, and I had some unexpected time this afternoon so I was able to do it. It's a little moment between her and Ginny with their wedding reception thrown in for good measure. **

**Please note that the italicized parts are from the pensieve and the bold italicized bits are Hermione and Ginny talking in the present while viewing the pensieve memories. I hope this isn't too confusing for everyone.**

**Please let me know what you think-you're reviews are really appreciated.**

* * *

"Where are the kids?" Hermione asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs groggy from her nap.

"Harry took them all for curry," Ginny said as she pulled herself up from the chair she was seated in.

"That's awfully nice of him," Hermione said. "Is Severus with them?"

"He's gone to the college about taking a sabbatical," Ginny explained.

"I wish he wouldn't do that. I'm..." Hermione started.

"...his wife who needs him," Ginny interrupted. "The Aurors were by this afternoon. Severus will tell you about that meeting when he gets home."

Hermione smiled weakly at Ginny.

"Garnet brought by the pensieve," Ginny said as she nodded toward a bowl sitting on a box on their dining room table.

"Can we try it?" Hermione asked, excited.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked as she approached Hermione.

"Fine. I'm fine," Hermione said. "Can we try it?"

Ginny looked at the bowl then back at Hermione.

"I think Severus wanted to be here when..." Ginny started.

"I don't have any memories to pull, so it'll have to be one of yours," Hermione said as she carefully lifted the bowl from the box and ignored Ginny's caution.

"Hermione, I don't think that..."

"Please Gin," Hermione said as she grabbed her friend's hands. "I've lost them all and I'd like to feel like I at least have something to hold onto."

Ginny sighed and looked at the clock.

"We only have until half past before they are back," Ginny said as she turned to face her friend. "What memory do you want to see?"

Hermione chewed her lip for a moment. There were so many to choose from she couldn't decide.

"You pick it," Hermione finally concluded. "If I choose I'll just regret the others I didn't."

Ginny's face scrunched for a moment, trying to decide which memory to show her dear friend, then a smile spread across her face and she nodded.

Ginny pulled her wand from her sleeve and extracted the memory and placed it in the pensieve liquid where it swirled.

"Ready?" She asked her friend anxiously.

Hermione nodded and took her friend's hand.

They both dipped their heads into the pensive and instantly they were surrounded by laughing people.

_"In all seriousness," Hermione's father said as he stood and held up a glass. "She's a lovely girl, and I hear they have those specialty underpants for adults now..."_

_Everyone burst out laughing and Hermione saw herself hide her face in her hands. Severus leaned in and whispered something in her ear that caused her to lightly smack his arm._

_**"This is your wedding dinner," Ginny said from beside Hermione as they watched her father continue to talk. "You two married, didn't tell anyone, and invited about thirty of us to a restaurant for dinner. We didn't know it was your wedding reception until we arrived."**_

_**"We did that?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry kiss the side of Ginny's face. They were so much younger.**_

_**"You both weren't much for the limelight and attention at that point," Ginny said as she pointed back to Hermione's father.**_

_"Please raise your glass to the happy couple," her father said as he smiled at Hermione and Severus. "My smart, beautiful daughter has finally found a man worthy of her."_

_**"Oh dad," Hermione said softly as she watched her father take his seat.**_

_**"He was so happy for you," Ginny whispered.**_

_"Speech!" Harry called from his seat as the people around them started to clang their glasses with utensils._

_Hermione and Severus conferred and both shook their heads in the negative as Severus waved them off with his hand._

_Harry stood._

_"We'd think that after all this cloak and dagger," Harry laughed as others cheered him on. "You'd at least have a speech prepared. After all, you two are the only ones who knew this was happening today."_

_**Hermione looked at the crowd. She recognized her parents, Jade, old Hogwarts friends and teachers. Others she didn't know at all.**_

_"There won't be any speech," Severus said once the applause broke up. "Hermione and I are just happy to have you all here. Please enjoy yourselves."_

_"Speech, speech speech..." the crowd called._

_Hermione gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek and stood as he implored her to sit back down._

_"I actually don't have anything prepared," Hermione said with a smile. "And I know that shocks the lot of you, but it's true."_

_Everyone laughed at her joke._

_"Truthfully though, we are very happy and quite pleased you could all make this on such short notice," Hermione continued._

_"Are you knocked up?" George Weasley called from the end of the table._

_"No," Hermione blushed slightly. "We wanted to avoid the media ruining this day for us so we kept it quiet. So, thank you from the both of us for making this day special."_

_Hermione sat down and her mother said something quietly in her ear causing Hermione to nod in the affirmative._

_She then turned to Severus and said something that caused him to lean across her and say something to her mother. _

_**Hermione noticed that they were wearing the same clothes she saw in the living room photo. It was their wedding photo she had seen that first day.**_

_Severus then sat back in his chair smiling and Hermione kissed him on the lips with uninhibited happiness. _

_**She wanted to have that inhibition back. It was obvious to any onlooker that they were completely in love. Head over heels in love; supported by all those around them at the table laughing and talking.**_

_**"Harry and the kids will be back soon," Ginny cautioned as she pulled Hermione from her thoughts. "We better..."**_

_**Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative and took one last look at the people sitting around the table. Her mother and father were talking with Professor McGonagall, the Weasleys were talking to another couple Hermione didn't recognize, Jade was refilling people's glasses with wine, and Harry and Ginny were checking their phone...**_

_**"Hermione," Ginny cautioned.**_

_**"I know, I know," Hermione sighed as she watched herself laugh at something Severus had said.**_

They pulled out of the memory and found themselves standing in Hermione's dining room again.

Ginny looked at Hermione and saw her wiping some tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ginny said as she rubbed her friend's back.

"No it's good, I'm good," Hermione said

"Was everyone surprised?" Hermione asked.

"Well we all knew you were in love, you'd been living together for almost a year and..."

"We lived together?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yes. Severus didn't tell you?" Ginny asked.

"No, he hadn't got to that," Hermione explained.

"So, yes, we were surprised you just did it without telling any of us," Ginny said with a smile. "But no, we weren't surprised you two had decided to marry."

"I wonder...there are conversations I can see but..."

"Severus might be able to fill in the details," Ginny said with a smile. "I wish I could have shown you the rest because Severus did say something quite lovely and..."

"We're home!" Harry called from the front door as a stream of children barrelled past him.

"We're back here!" Ginny called as she started to box up the pensieve.

"What's that?" Ulrich asked as he looked at the pensieve.

"Your mother ordered it and it arrived in the post," Ginny explained.

"Oh," Ulrich said without a second look as the kids filed into the living room and seemed to turn on every electronic device they owned.

"Were you pregnant at our...?"

"James was just a baby," Ginny explained. "It was the first time we'd left him."

"Severus says he's the only magical one," Hermione said.

"Yes, he finishes at Hogwarts in a few weeks," Ginny said.

"Do the other children...I mean; is it a secret about James?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he's at private school according to Albus and Lily," Ginny said. "It was just easier to not explain it just yet."

"But you will eventually?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we're not sure when...but eventually," Ginny said as she looked toward her two kids.

"Sorry Mione, we have to get home," Harry started as he walked toward the pair after using the loo. "I've got some preparation to do for tomorrow and Severus just alerted me that he'll be home shortly."

"Oh, no problem," Hermione said. "He worries about me home alone with the children but...but that's ridiculous."

"He said he'll be here soon," Harry said as he hugged his friend. "Did you...?"

"I showed her their wedding reception," Ginny supplied.

"Did you show her the part where Fred...?"

"We hadn't got to that part yet," Ginny smiled at him.

"Where Fred, what?" Hermione asked.

"He recited some poetry and Severus, well, he corrected him," Harry snickered.

"Mum..." Cal said as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist. "I have to read a chapter of Bunnicula for home reading tonight."

"Okay, love," Hermione said with a smile. "You get the novel and we'll read it."

"No, I have to read it, you have to listen and sign the form," Cal reminded her, annoyed.

"Right," Hermione nodded. "Go get the book and I'll say goodnight to everyone."

"Okay!" Cal smiled up at her and ran off.

"Let's go everyone!" Harry called to his two children. They quickly evacuated the living room and stuffed their arms back in their jackets.

"My dad said he would be by tomorrow to go through some memories with you," Ginny said as she kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'll finish the one we started today, next time I'm over, okay?"

"Sure, that'd be great," Hermione smiled at her.

She walked her friends to the front door and wished them a good night. Then, turning clapped her hands together.

"Cal, meet me in my room with Bunnicula!" Hermione called to her daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Here's a more complete version of their reception. It's twice as long as the other chapters so I hope you enjoy the details that have been added since Ginny and Hermione looked at it in the pensieve. As always, let me know what you think.**

* * *

"I hope you're not upset," Hermione said as she watched Severus close the door after carrying Cal to her bed.

"No, I'm not," Severus said as he turned to face her.

"Really?" Hermione asked, unsure.

Severus thought back to the scene he came home to: a happy Cal reading to Hermione in their bed. It was a scene he's walked in on many times before, and one that made him melt a little to see again.

"Honestly," Severus said.

"The boys?" Hermione asked.

"Happily playing a new video game I let them purchase and upload," Severus said. "We have a couple of hours before we have to pry them away from the screen and send them to bed."

"I'd like to look at some of the Prophets," Hermione said as she watched him walk to her closet.

"I thought you might like to take the opportunity to look at some memories," he said as he pulled out the pensieve.

"But we don't have anyone magical," Hermione said as she got off the bed and walked toward the pensieve he had set up on their bench at the end of the bed.

"We will, shortly," he said as he stood and looked at her.

"Who?"

He smirked at her just as an older Fleur Weasley apparated into their bedroom.

"Hermione!" She said in her thick French accent. "When Severus called, I said I would help in any way I could, but with us leaving tomorrow...tonight was the only chance I had to come by."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked as Fleur embraced her.

"We are with my sister for a couple of weeks in Polynesia and tonight...it's all I could do," Fleur explained. "I wish I could..."

"No, that's lovely," Hermione smiled at her friend. "Thank you! It's so nice to see you."

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you," she said truthfully. "I can't imagine...well, I'm sure it will all come back, but until then we will help, no?"

"Yes, thank you," Hermione laughed.

"Fleur would you like anything to drink?" Severus asked.

"We are in your bedroom because of the children?" Fleur asked as she looked around.

"Yes, our boys are downstairs playing a video game and our daughter is asleep," Severus explained.

"You should lock the door, just in case," Fleur cautioned them as she cast a strong muffilato on the room.

"How are Bill and the kids?" Hermione asked, interested.

"They are good, the last, Louis, is at Hogwarts," she said with a smile. "Victoire is an artist and Dominque works for Gringotts just like Bill."

"That's wonderful," Hermione said with a smile.

"You were...you were at Victoire's wedding," Fleur said sadly.

"Oh," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Fleur said as she grabbed Hermione's hands. "It's just weird telling you."

Silence fell over the room.

"What are we going to look at?" Fleur asked, breaking the silence.

"Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Ginny showed me our wedding reception but there were parts missing and...and I'd like to fill in the blanks if I could before we go onto another one," Hermione said softly.

"The reception?" Severus asked.

"Then maybe the wedding?" Hermione asked, almost shyly.

Severus breathed in deeply and closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Do you have it?" Fleur asked as she approached Severus.

He nodded and Fleur placed a wand to his temple and carefully extracted the memory and dropped it into the pensieve.

Fleur took Hermione's hand and reached out for Severus' but he didn't take it.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

"You don't really need me to watch it," Severus said as the two women looked at him.

"But I want you to be there with me," Hermione said as she looked at him, carefully.

Severus sighed. It was awkward sharing this with another individual besides his wife, and now he had to be in the memory with them as well.

He took Fleur's hand and watched Hermione smile.

All three of them dipped their heads into the liquid and were suddenly in the memory, but it was different from what Hermione last saw.

_"Mom," Hermione said as she hugged her mother._

_"Thanks for inviting your father and me to dinner," Jean Granger said as she hugged Severus. "Severus, how are you?"_

_"I'm great Jean," Severus said as he smiled at her._

_"Lovely place darling," Terry said as he took his turn hugging his daughter._

_"Thanks dad," Hermione smiled at him and giggled. "We thought a sense of occasion..."_

_"Are you wearing a wedding ring Severus?" Jean interrupted as she grabbed his hand and looked at it._

_"We got married today mum," Hermione said as she looked at her shocked parents._

_A cheer erupted from her mother as her father slapped Severus on the back and congratulated him._

_"You're not angry that we didn't have a big do and...?" Hermione asked._

_"Of course not, love," Jean said truthfully. "We're just...well aren't we Terry? We're just happy for you...for the both of you."_

_"What's all the cheering about?" Harry asked as he walked in behind her parents._

_"We got married Harry!" Hermione said as she looked at her friend._

_"What?" Harry asked, shocked._

_"Congratulations!" Ginny called from behind him as she pushed her way through to pull Hermione into a hug._

_"Good to hear that Severus," Harry said as he shook Severus' hand._

_"Thank you," Severus said back with a smile._

_"What's all the cheering for?" Jade asked as she walked into the room._

_Hermione held up her hand and showed Jade her wedding ring._

_"Ahhh!" Jade called as she ran toward her friend._

_**"They're all so happy for us," Hermione said as she smiled at Severus.**_

_**"I remember when word got back to us," Fleur said. "Molly was so excited to tell anyone that would listen."**_

_**"We got notes and messages from people for weeks afterwards," Severus explained as they watched Molly and Arthur congratulate them. "Many from people we hadn't spoken to in years, others from people we didn't know at all."**_

_**"The next day it was all over the Prophet but you two had left on a honeymoon and no one saw you for weeks." Fleur explained. "Rita Skeeter was...well, she was beside herself that she lost the wedding and reception, she was convinced to get the honeymoon. But she didn't."**_

_**"Where did we go?" Hermione asked.**_

_**"We rented a small cottage on the channel islands," Severus said. "You took a cooking class and learned how to make some nice vegetarian dishes."**_

_**"You didn't take the course as well?"**_

_**"No," Severus said with a smirk. "I was trying my hand at writing a book."**_

_**"You published a book!" Hermione asked as she watched more and more people arrive and become surprised by their announcement. **_

_**"No," Severus scoffed. "I said I was trying."**_

_**Hermione and Fleur laughed at his joke.**_

_"Please have a seat everyone!" Severus called to the crowd that had formed in the room._

_People got in a last hug or handshake and took their seats at a long decorated table. The room was softly lit with vases of white flowers down the table._

_"Needless to say," Severus began. "Hermione and I got married today as you all now know."_

_The crowd burst into applause as waiters started to pour wine for everyone._

_"It was just us at the ceremony," Severus continued. "But we wanted to share this day with all of you and a reception was my brilliant wife's idea."_

_"Get used to saying 'brilliant wife' Severus," Arthur called out from down the table._

_Everyone laughed at his joke._

_"So, thank you for sharing this evening with us," Severus said before he took a seat._

_Hermione kissed his cheek._

_"Well, if this occasion doesn't call for a speech from the father of the bride, I don't know what does," Hermione's father said as he stood from his seat. _

_The crowd clapped._

_"My beautiful daughter Hermione has been through a lot in her life," Terry said as he looked toward his daughter. "And for the last couple of years, instead of dwelling on the things that have hurt her in the past, she has looked toward a bright future with this man, Severus."_

_Hermione leaned in to Severus and whispered 'I love you' to him._

_"But, without getting too serious, I thought I should warn Severus about some things that he should expect in the future if they decide to have children," Terry continued. "Because Hermione wasn't an angel like she likes to make you all think."_

_The crowd broke out into fits of laughter._

_"She was always quite mischievous, listening to conversations...hiding in places to get information...it took us a while to catch on but, eventually, we knew her game. She was also intensely studious which you all know, loved boy bands, ate way too many crisps for her parents liking, and always acted as if she was ten years older then the boys her age which intimidated the crap out of them. I guess a man nineteen years her senior is just about right for her."_

_The crowd laughed. _

_"She was also a bed wetter quite late in life," Terry continued amidst laughter. "But I guess after living together this last year, it's an issue you've already dealt with."_

_Severus nodded his head in agreement and Hermione smacked him good naturedly._

_"In all seriousness," Hermione's father said as he held up a glass. "She's a lovely girl, and I hear they have those specialty underpants for adults now..."_

_Everyone burst out laughing and Hermione saw herself hide her face in her hands. _

_"Do they make them in g-strings?" Severus whispered in her ear._

_**Fleur laughed at the joke and, catching Severus' glare, stopped.**_

_"Severus is a wonderful individual and the more we get to know him the more Jeannie and I like him. We are so proud to include him in our family."_

_The crowd clapped and Hermione watched as her mother pulled on her father's suit jacket to indicate he needed to wrap up his speech._

_"Please raise your glass to the happy couple," her father said as he smiled at Hermione and Severus. "My smart, beautiful daughter has finally found a man worthy of her."_

_**"It was a nice speech," Severus said to his wife as she watched her father take his seat.**_

_**"It was," Hermione smiled as she wrapped an arm around the back of his waist.**_

_"Speech!" Harry called from his seat as the people around them started to clang their glasses with utensils._

_"I thought I already gave a bloody speech," Severus whispered to his wife._

_"I thought so too," she giggled._

_Hermione and Severus both shook their heads in the negative as Severus waved them off with his hand._

_Harry stood._

_"We'd think that after all this cloak and dagger," Harry laughed as others cheered him on. "You'd at least have a speech prepared. After all, you two are the only ones who knew this was happening today."_

_"There won't be any speech," Severus said once the applause broke up. "Hermione and I are just happy to have you all here. Please enjoy yourselves."_

_"Speech, speech speech..." the crowd called._

_Hermione gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek and stood as he implored her to sit back down._

_"I actually don't have anything prepared," Hermione said with a smile. "And I know that shocks the lot of you, but it's true."_

_Everyone laughed at her joke._

_"Truthfully though, we are very happy and quite pleased you could all make this on such short notice," Hermione continued._

_"Are you knocked up?" George Weasley called from the end of the table._

_"No," Hermione blushed slightly. "We wanted to avoid the media ruining this day for us so we kept it quiet. So, thank you from the both of us for making this day special."_

_Hermione smiled at the crowd and took her seat._

_"You are going to give me grandbabies, right?" Jean Granger asked her daughter as she sat down._

_"Yes, eventually, mum," Hermione said._

_"Did you hear what my mother asked?" Hermione whispered in his ear. _

_"I think the entire table must have heard," Severus said before he leaned across her and addressed her mother._

_"Jean, I have to take your daughter's virginity before we can talk babies," Severus joked._

_Hermione's jaw dropped then Jean Granger laughed, smacked his arm, and properly chastised him._

_Severus then sat back in his chair smiling and Hermione kissed him on the lips with uninhibited happiness. _

_"You're horrible," she whispered as their lips parted._

_"That's how you like me," he whispered back._

_**"I can't believe you said that to my mother," Hermione said as they watched the plates of food being brought out and placed in front of their guests.**_

_**"We were married for all of one day and they were already pressuring us for children," Severus said. "She liked the joke. You think your mother is prim and proper but we both know she's not."**_

_**"How do we know?" Hermione asked, interested.**_

_**"Oh, uh...I forgot," Severus stammered, remembering that she had lost her memories. He looked at Fleur admiring the plates of food. "I'll tell you later."**_

_**"No, tell me now," Hermione insisted as she watched their wedding guests eat.**_

_**"You don't want to know right now, trust me," Severus said to her as he eyed Fleur.**_

_**"Does it have to do with Fleur?" Hermione whispered to him.**_

_**"No, it's just...personal," Severus explained, quietly.**_

_**"Just bloody tell me," Hermione said as she looked from him to their wedding guests and noted that nothing besides eating and casual conversation was really happening.**_

_**"We...we walked in on your mother and father one time," Severus said quietly. "There were blindfolds and...and a paddle."**_

_**"Oh my!" Hermione said shocked as Fleur tried to pretend she hadn't heard that last bit of information.**_

_**"How did we walk in on them?" Hermione whispered to him.**_

_**"They told us they were away for their anniversary. We went to their house to drop off a gift and walked in on...on something we shouldn't have."**_

_**"Oh crap," Hermione said.**_

_**"Which is why I wanted to tell you this in private," Severus emphasized.**_

_**"Sorry," Hermione apologized.**_

_"Hi everyone," Fred said as he stood and straightened his jacket. "My brother and I are in agreement that every good reception deserves some poetry..."_

_Those around the table cheered._

_"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways...I love thee with all my heart and soul, til my dying days, in oh, so many ways..."_

_Severus interrupted him. "If you are going to recite poetry, at least do it correctly."_

_Everyone laughed._

_"How do you know it's wrong?" George joked._

_"Because the line is: I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight for the ends of being and ideal grace." Severus explained. "But Sonnets of the Portuguese is a little tired, is it not Mr's Weasley?"_

_The guests around the table laughed at his one-upping the twins._

_"Say one you like," Hermione said softly to him._

_"No, I don't think..." Severus started. _

_"Please... for me," she said quietly._

_Severus sighed and looked at the audience before them. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and stood from his chair._

_"Although the Mr's Weasleys prefer classical poetry, I, myself prefer some lines from Gizzi's Lines Depicting Simple Happiness," Severus said as he straightened his jacket and looked at his bride. _

_Hermione nodded, encouraging him to continue. Severus cleared his throat and began._

_"Her shine, I should say, could take me anywhere. It feels right to be up this close in tight wind. It feels right to notice all the shiny things about you. About you there is nothing I wouldn't want to know. With you nothing is simple yet nothing is simpler."_

_Hermione stood, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly as their guests cheered._

_**"That was beautiful," Hermione said as she took his hand.**_

_**"You are beautiful," Severus said as he pulled her a little closer to him.**_

_**"I really was," Hermione noted as she looked at her younger self.**_

_**"You really are," he said softly as he looked into her eyes.**_

_**Hermione smiled back at him and kissed him gently on the lips.**_

_**"Thank you," she said softly.**_

_**"There's someone knocking on the door to your room," Fleur noted with alarm.**_

_**She took Hermione and Severus by the hand and pulled them from the memory of their wedding reception.**_

"Dad!" Fergus was yelling as he banged on their door. "Grandma's on the phone."

"Shit," Severus said as he gestured for Fleur to go into their washroom.

She made herself invisible and Severus sighed, realizing that she didn't need to go anywhere to hide.

"Grandma?" Severus asked as he yanked open the door.

"Something about her door not locking properly," Fergus said as he handed Severus a phone.

"Jean?" Severus asked as he placed the phone next to his ear and walked from the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: A late night conversation between Severus and Hermione about how things got started for them romantically. I haven't got many reviews lately, the ones I have received are positive, but I'm wondering if I'm losing some of you? Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she looked over the back of the sofa groggily.

"I thought you'd went to bed," Severus said, surprised.

Hermione looked at him and shook her head.

"I was waiting up for you," Hermione provided by way of explanation. "How's mum?"

"She's fine," Severus said as he grabbed a beer from their fridge. "I had to replace the lock though."

"That's what took so long?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I had to go to a late night market and pay a bloody fortune for the lock, then go back and replace it...why didn't you just go to bed?"

"I had to make sure you got home safely," Hermione said as she took the beer from his hand and drank some.

"The boys got to bed alright?" Severus asked.

"It took some threats but they finally stopped their game," Hermione explained.

"Threats?" Severus asked.

"I said I didn't know how games functioned, but that I was sure I could figure out a way to either mess it up or ruin it," Hermione said with a smile.

Severus laughed. "I bet that got them moving."

"It did," Hermione laughed.

"Fleur showed you some more memories?" Severus asked.

"She showed me one of us at Victoire's wedding...it wasn't much," Hermione admitted.

"Did you finish off mine?" Severus asked.

"We did," Hermione admitted. "It was a lovely reception, but it stopped just when we were leaving the restaurant."

"Well, you didn't ask for our wedding night," Severus chuckled. "And that would have made Fleur quite uncomfortable."

Hermione laughed at his joke.

She watched him take another drink of his beer. He was a handsome man, and she could see that he became more attractive with each kind act; such as going over to her mother's and replacing the broken lock late at night so she could sleep.

"She also showed me a couple of dinners at the Weasleys but...but you didn't tell me Ron was married," Hermione said softly.

"His wife Clementine was in the memory?" Severus asked before he took another drink.

"Yes, she was," Hermione said as she studied him. "Severus, why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I just didn't want to upset you," he said as he met her eyes. "They were married right after his training was complete. She was one of his instructors at the Auror training academy; it caused quite the stir. I was going to tell you before I showed you the Prophets because...well, it sort of plays into some of the stories."

"Do they have any children?" Hermione asked.

"No," Severus said. "But, she's since gone on to marry again and has a child. I'm not sure if it's a boy or girl."

"I bet she was devastated," Hermione said. "She looked so at the dinners."

"It's my understanding that she was," Severus explained. "They weren't together long before he died."

Hermione looked at him and weighed asking the next question carefully.

"He broke my heart?" She asked.

"Very much so," Severus sighed. "You were...men were not your strong suit for a while."

"But you said I dated, and there was that Jewish bloke and then...Todd?" Hermione asked. "It doesn't sound like I was too broken-hearted."

"Remember the many partners we talked about in uni?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Ever heard the term 'revenge fuck'?" He asked.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"So I was sleeping with a lot of blokes to prove I wasn't broken hearted?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded.

"But Ben and Todd?" Hermione asked.

"I think you chose Ben because you knew it wouldn't go anywhere," Severus said as he handed her his beer and she took a swig.

"And Todd?" Hermione asked as she wiped her mouth.

"No, that one was a good relationship...you would have married him and possibly been happy," Severus said as he took the beer back from her and drank the last of it.

"So what happened? What did he do?" Hermione asked, confused.

"He didn't do anything, my dear," Severus said as he placed the now-empty bottle on their coffee table.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked. "You said we broke up."

"I was a little sketchy on the details," Severus explained as he looked at her carefully. "You left him to pursue me."

"Did I cheat on him? Did we...?"

"If you call asking me out and actively pursuing me cheating, then yes, you did," he said carefully. "But did we have a physical relationship while you were with him, no, we did not."

"So I...I don't understand, how did we come to be together?" Hermione asked.

Severus sighed and sat back a little further into their couch, almost burrowing into the cushion.

"I need to know," Hermione stated as she sat up straighter.

Severus closed his eyes and sighed again. He crossed his arms over his chest and wished he had another beer to get through this next part.

"I was in an automobile accident," Severus said.

Hermione gasped.

"It wasn't horrible, but they wouldn't release me unless I had someone to drive me home," Severus explained. "I called Garnet and a couple of faculty members but they were all out. It was St Patrick's Day and almost midnight so I imagine most were out getting plastered."

"Were you drinking? Was that the cause of...?"

"No, an elderly man had a heart attack while driving and slammed into my car," Severus explained. "I was late getting home from work."

"Oh," Hermione sighed, relieved.

"So, I called you," Severus explained. "You said you'd come immediately to get me and did just that."

He stopped speaking and Hermione looked at him perplexed.

"I don't...how did we...?" Hermione asked.

Severus sighed and rubbed his hands together in his lap.

"You were all worried, helping me walk, helping me get into the car...it was quite sweet but we were close, incredibly close, and when you brought me to my apartment you tried to kiss me," Severus explained as he placed his hand on his forehead and rubbed it.

Hermione waited for him to continue.

"You see, we'd been meeting for coffee for a couple of months," he explained. "I knew you were attracted to me. I know I was attracted to you. But we hadn't shared more then a brief hug at that point."

Hermione felt as if she was holding her breath. She knew something big was about to happen, she just didn't know what.

"I pushed you away," Severus said. "I said..."

Here he paused and looked at her with a pained expression.

"I said, I'd be more then willing to kiss you, when you stopped smelling of another man's cum." Severus said as he watched her eyes carefully.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes went wide.

"It was crude of me and...and I shouldn't have said it," Severus said softly. "But the entire time you were helping me, I could smell him on you. I assume that in your dash out the door to get me at the hospital, you failed to shower."

Hermione's face fell.

"I'm sorry love, I really didn't want to tell you that and..."

"What...what did I do?" Hermione asked, as she regained some of her composure.

"You ran out the door crying," Severus said sadly. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

Hermione looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"I sent a note of apology to your work," Severus said as he sat up and took her hands in his. "You didn't reply. One month later, I sent an invitation to meet at a cafe. I sat there for several hours and you didn't show. Then, one day in June you showed up to my classroom with coffee and watched the remainder of my lesson."

He chuckled at this point and she smiled, wondering what was so funny.

"You are the only person, during my entire teaching career that has managed to un-nerve me while I teach. I made about fifty errors during the last twenty minutes of my lesson, stumbled over a ledge and bumped into a podium."

Her smile grew wider.

"I made you nervous," Hermione said.

"Of course. I didn't know if you were there to throw the coffee in my face or finally accept my apology," Severus said with a smirk.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"You told me you'd broken up with Todd, but had not been sure if you should contact me," Severus explained. "I apologized again and watched as you shuffled your feet."

Severus paused and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Then you said the most incredible thing," he smiled at her. "You said 'I think I love you Severus Snape, but if you ever say something that horrible to me again, I won't stand for it.'"

"What did you say?" Hermione asked as she leaned toward him slightly, her interest piqued.

"I said that I'm not a fool, and that I won't ever chance again throwing away the best thing that has ever happened to me," Severus said softly. "And then I kissed you."

Hermione smiled. She liked this story better now.

"So if you hadn't have said that...that bit in your apartment," Hermione conjectured. "Would I have stayed with Todd and we would have just remained friends?"

"I don't know love," Severus said softly. "It may have been simultaneously the worst and best thing I've ever said to you. But only you know what brought you to me that June day. Whatever it is, I'm grateful for it."

Hermione found herself leaning forward and kissing him slowly, dangerously on the lips. His hands traveled to her waist and pulled her against him slowly, as if he didn't want to scare off a frightened animal. Her hands wrapped around his back and drew him closer to her. He could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest as he explored her mouth and she his. It was the most erotic moment of Hermione's life and one of the scariest of his. The entire time they kissed he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her to pull away, place her hands on his chest and push him away, for her to gasp and run from the room. But she did none of it, which surprised him to no end.

For the first time in a long time, Severus Snape enjoyed the act of merely making out with his wife on the couch with no prospect of sex. It was a new experience for him and definitely one for her.

A while later they pulled apart, heaving with the intensity of their emotion and the physical pleasure it brought them both. She looked at him through hooded eyes and smiled.

"Let's go to the bedroom," she said as she rose from the couch and took his hand.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I know I left you in a bit of a bad spot so I wanted to get this one up quickly. I want to sincerely thank meg527 for an idea she gave me in her review that this was a strangely kinky situation-meg527 I gave your thoughts to Jade in this chapter.**

**I also wanted to thank all my lovely reviewers. I was doubting interest in this story until I heard from so many of you! Please never underestimate the value of a positive review for me (or any author!). It encourages us to keep going, write more often, and stay true to the story and characters. So, please keep up your lovely reviews. I answer them and enjoy them very very much!**

**On another note, I have recently left my job and am enjoying some new freedom in my life. Writing has become a large part of it, as has finding something to make me happy and keep me busy. I've decided to try and go back to school and take some interesting courses. So, wish me luck as I start this new adventure! Don't worry-the writing will continue and I never leave a story unfinished.**

* * *

He pulled her against him as they entered their bedroom and shut the door. Kissing her soundly he reminded himself that this could not go any further then getting it on. That, as much as they'd done this many times before, this time was different, and she'd hate him in the morning if he let it go too far.

She was making mewing noises as he ran his hands up and down her back and she pressed herself against him. A sure sign, from the twenty years they'd been doing this, that she was happy and turned on.

"We're not having sex tonight," Severus said as he kissed up her neck.

She nodded her head in agreement. As much as she was prepared to go through with it downstairs, when they walked into their bedroom, fear overcame her.

"I'm not taking off any of your clothes and you are not removing any of mine," he said, as if establishing firm rules.

She nodded her head in agreement again. His rules seemed reasonable.

"There will be no sitting or...or lying down," he said as she nibbled on his neck exactly where he liked it.

"Okay," she said softly before she again nibbled the spot that caused him to pause.

"Gods woman, you're infuriating," he said with hitched breath.

She snickered at his joke.

"Do we do this often?" Hermione asked as she nuzzled his shoulder.

"Drive me to a cold shower?" He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

She ran her hand up his chest and put pressure on his nipple with the palm of her hand.

"How often do we make love, Severus?" She asked as she watched him react favourably to the attention she was paying to his nipples.

"It used to be everyday," Severus said as he panted and she played with his nipple. "Then with the boys it was...quite sporadic when they were young. But since Cal has gotten older..."

"Yes?" She asked as she plucked his nipple between her thumb and finger.

"Every couple of days," he said as he arched his back and she pulled his nipple away from his chest slowly.

"Oh gods," he huffed.

"So, we would have made love twice since...since it happened?" Hermione asked.

He nodded his head slowly and captured her lips with his before he turned her away from him and pulled her tight against his body. He took his time grasping at her breasts, kneading them softly, putting pressure on them as she moaned up against him. He hard cock was pressed into the ass of her pants and she rubbed herself against him.

"You like to do this before I take off your panties," he said into her ear. "It's the rubbing and my hands...that gets you started."

"Uh huh," she said breathlessly as she pushed herself back into him and he squeezed her breasts.

"Sometimes you like me to take you this way, while lying spread on top of our bed," he said as he pushed her feet apart slightly with his own . "Most of the time, you like to start with me on top."

As much as his hands wanted to venture lower and cup her, he knew he couldn't...shouldn't do it. That, although this moment was highly erotic, it could end rather abruptly with one wrong move from him.

"We need to stop," he said as he pulled his hands from her and she sagged back against his chest.

"But..." She whispered breathlessly.

"I need to," he breathed heavily as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her torso. "Get into a cold shower, and we both need to sleep."

"O...okay," she whispered out of breath as she placed her arms on top of his.

"You're wonderful," he said softly. "But I'm only human, and we're going to do something we shouldn't if this continues."

Hermione turned in his embrace and looked up at him.

Her flushed cheeks, dishevelled blouse and rapid breathing were a testament to her enjoyment of what they had just experienced together.

"If it's like that always," she swallowed hard. "I can see why we have sex so frequently."

He chuckled at her joke and kissed her forehead.

"Sometimes it's quick, and other times it's more satisfying for both of us," he said as he looked into her eyes. "Like with all else in our life, nothing is perfect. But this part of our life is pretty close."

She smiled up at him and kissed his lips gently. "Go have your shower."

He smiled down as her and extracted himself from her. Walking quietly to the washroom he disappeared behind the door.

* * *

"So here's a list of our current clients," Jade said as she opened up a computer screen on the wall in Hermione's living room. "Severus said that something might trigger so I'll give you the info on each?"

"Sure," Hermione smiled at her friend.

Jade had arrived, as usual, for their Tuesday morning meeting and breakfast. Although they worked closely all week, Tuesday was a standing date to get basic business out of the way so they could work with their clients the rest of the time.

Jade had arrived in good spirits and somehow had been made aware of all that had happened with Hermione since they last spoke. When Hermione seemed confused, Jade explained that Severus had updated her yesterday. Apparently he'd done the same with Harry as well.

"Now love, we currently have twenty active projects, thirteen we are still awaiting payment for, and seventeen future projects contracted," Jade said as she pointed to the screen and spoke.

"Of the twenty active projects seven are out of country moves, two are out of country projects, four are home renos, one is a repeat client business reno, and the last six are a chain of fashion shops called 'Snatch', I know, horrible name, that we're setting up."

"Snatch?" Hermione asked.

"Panties," Jade said. "Crude and unoriginal but they think they can make a go of it here. They're a company from Holland."

"And we organize their inventory?" Hermione asked.

"Depends," Jade answered. "For Snatch we are designing their store organization, drawers, displays, storage space, the lot. For Jeff, our old business client, he's expanding and needs more desks and cabinets for his employees now that he's taken over more office space. For the home renos well...they are all different. One is a posh lady's shoe closet, the other..."

"Shoe closet? She hired us to make a shoe closet?"

"She has a lot of shoes," Jade explained. "And a lot of money she doesn't know what to do with."

"Speaking of money, what kind of profit do we see? Or do we?" Hermione asked.

"The last four years we've seen a net profit of between 370 to 410 thousand pounds," Jade said.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"You run a very successful enterprise," Jade smiled at her friend. "We have 18 employees on our books, countless contractors that we hire, and some overseas people we pay by the job."

"Bollocks," Hermione said as she sat down. "But we have to pay everyone so..."

"Net profit is after all employees and contracts are paid, rent on the office..." Jade explained with a laugh. "Bloody hell, it's like taking Cal to the candy store your eyes are so wide!"

"Severus didn't tell me how successful it was," Hermione said, quite shocked.

"You make a hundred and ten thousand pounds a year," Jade explained. "This year I finally convinced you to give yourself a raise but you only agreed if your employees also got a bonus."

"Shite," Hermione said as she wiped her brow. "All to organize...?"

"We cornered the market, established a good reputation, and have organizations that hire us repeatedly because we are that good," Jade explained. "And it all started as a part-time occupation. You took clients when you could...when it got bigger you quit your job, then hired me."

"So we've been working together for...?"

"Twenty-two years," Jade smiled at her. "You pay me well."

"I imagine I would," Hermione smiled back. "And you are my second in command?"

"Yes," Jade said. "You generally handle the clients and I deal with the contractors."

Hermione just looked at her friend and sighed. She was overwhelmed.

"Why don't we take a break?" Jade asked as she closed the open computer screens and took Hermione's hand leading her to the chesterfield.

Jade walked to the kitchen and put on the kettle before she sat down next to her friend.

"How are things with Severus and the kids?" Jade asked, concerned.

"Good...great, I mean...Fergus and Ulrich were a little hinky but they seem alright," Hermione said. "Cal still doesn't know..."

"And she's alright?" Jade asked.

"We read together last night. Severus wants us to go out for Italian as a family tonight," Hermione explained. "I hope to get some time with more pictures and records of them this afternoon."

"And how are things with Severus?" Jade asked, candidly.

"Good," Hermione said as a blush rose up her cheeks.

"Have you...?" Jade asked, excited.

"Have we, what?" Hermione asked.

"He is your husband," Jade reminded her. "And a gorgeous one, who has trouble keeping his hands off you. Has he?"

"Has he...?"

"Kept his hands off you?" Jade asked, slyly.

"We've kissed," Hermione said demurely. "It was lovely."

"It's fucking hot is what it is," Jade said excited. "I mean, not that I don't want you to get your memories back but, this sort of scenario is kind of kinky. Like those bloody Harlequin romance novels."

"If I just...feel," Hermione began. "It's so clear that we belong together and that I love him with all my heart. I just need to stop thinking."

"What are your doctors saying?" Jade asked.

"They are saying to just try and jog the memory, that there's nothing more they can do short of slicing open my brain," Hermione laughed.

Just then the kettle started to boil.

"One moment," Jade said as she got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen.

Just then the phone rang and Hermione picked up the extension sitting on the coffee table.

"Hello?" Hermione asked.

"Hello, this is Doctor Olsson's office calling. Is Mrs. Hermione Snape present?"

"This is she," Hermione said.

"This is a courtesy call to remind you of an appointment tomorrow at 11:40." The woman stated.

Hermione paused for a moment.

"Mrs Snape?" The woman asked.

"Yes, can you remind me of your address?" Hermione asked as she eyed Jade making their tea in the other room.

"37 Denzil Road, the Upper," The woman said.

Hermione saw Jade walking toward her.

"Yes, I'll be there, thank you," Hermione said before she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jade asked as she sat down.

"Someone trying to sell a plan..." Hermione lied. "I wasn't really sure what it was for."

"Oh, they are always calling me and Tilda," Jade smiled at her. "Drive us loony with their offers."

Hermione smiled at her friend while reciting the address and physician's name in her head over and over again. She wasn't sure why she lied, she just felt, somehow, that this physician may have been tied to the counsellor Severus seemed reluctant for her to see.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: The Snape's Italian night and Hermione tries to set things up for the appointment. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"And then Billy threw up all over the Miss Odenkirk's shoes!" Cal laughed with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Really?!" Hermione laughed at her daughter's exuberance.

"Great supper conversation Cal," Fergus chastised.

"You were talking about popping zits last week while we ate mom's zucchini lasagne," Ulrich said to his brother.

"That is true," Severus agreed.

"And you're point?" Fergus asked, embarrassed.

"He's saying there's nothing wrong with me talking about puke," Cal said as she leaned around her father and spoke to Fergus.

"My eggplant parmesan is delicious," Hermione said, trying to sway the conversation.

"Miss Odenkirk screamed," Cal said. "I hadn't ever heard her voice get that loud."

"She's usually very quiet?" Hermione asked.

"I told you, she speaks to us like we're babies," Cal said.

"Incredibly slowly and in a whisper," Severus added.

"Like we are stupid or...or babies," Cal explained.

"Cal, you know you aren't a baby, so what does it matter...?" Severus started.

"It matters because she thinks we are, and we're not," Cal whined.

Fergus grabbed another slice of the pizza he was sharing with Ulrich and dropped it on his plate.

"Just tell her to speak up," Fergus said as he licked some sauce off his finger.

"She can't, that would be disrespectful," Severus said as he cut into his lasagne.

"No, Severus, I think Fergus is right," Hermione said. "There's nothing wrong with respectfully asking her to speak up."

"Thank you," Fergus nodded toward his mother.

"But as your teacher she..." Severus began.

"I had a teacher when I was a young girl," Hermione said as her eyes fell on Severus. "He was quite the mean bastard."

"Hermione..." Severus warned.

She smiled at him and continued. "He used to pick on me and my friends, relentlessly."

Severus sighed, wiped his mouth with his napkin and gave her his full attention.

"You were a good student though," Ulrich said shocked.

"I was, but he had it in for us," Hermione said with a smile as she watched Severus cross his arms over his chest. "Whenever we stepped a pinkie out of line, he was there to pounce."

"Maybe you should have behaved better then," Severus said admonishingly.

"Mom, you were a bad ass?" Fergus asked, interested.

"No," Hermione admitted. "But I did find myself in trouble on occasion."

"I can't picture that," Ulrich said truthfully.

"Oh, it's my understanding that your mother was quite the escape artist at her private school," Severus said. "Charged with theft at one point."

"My point," Hermione said as she eyed Severus. "Is that the teacher that was so mean to me...well, he had a lot going on outside of school, in his personal life, really big issues that made my silly antics seem, well, pointless."

"What does this have to do with Miss Odenkirk?" Cal asked, confused.

"All I'm saying is that Miss Odenkirk is not meaning to bother you," Hermione said. "Maybe she hasn't been around kids your age much and doesn't know that you're not babies, just like I didn't know how much stress my old teacher was under."

"Mom's saying you need to give Miss Odenkirk a break and ask her to speak up," Ulrich surmised.

"Thanks, Ulrich," Hermione sighed.

"Do you want mummy and me to talk with Miss Odenkirk?" Severus asked as he saw Cal sink into her seat.

"No," Cal said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I don't want to ask her either."

"We'll figure it out, love," Severus said as he put an arm around her back to reassure her.

"Okay daddy," Cal said as she settled into the crook of her father's arm.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"How's the pizza boys?"

"Crust's too gummy," Fergus said as he heartily ate the piece of crust on his plate.

"Ulrich?" Hermione asked.

"It's the same as always," Ulrich said quietly.

"I love Italian night," Cal said as she tried to catch a meatball with her fork.

"So do I, love," Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione caught a look of sadness cross Ulrich's face before he lowered his head and continued to eat.

* * *

"I can't believe they followed me on a date!" Hermione said as she looked at a Prophet article.

"You were the news for a while," Severus explained. "You couldn't open a paper without reading up on your latest escapade."

"Ah! They said that I was pregnant with Ron's baby!" Hermione scoffed as she showed Severus the paper as if he hadn't already seen it. "Bloody liars."

After a successful family dinner they had sorted through some Prophets and spread them out on their bed for Hermione to look at; she had taken great offence to most of the articles.

"Here's the article about Ron's death," Hermione said sadly as she held it up. "I'm sorry Arthur couldn't have come today. I would have liked to speak with him."

"He said he'll try for later this week," Severus said as he sat on the edge of their bed and fingered an old paper. "How did you do with all the photos today? I'm sorry we couldn't talk before dinner. I was going over resumes with Jade trying to figure out who should be interviewed for her assistant position."

"We talked about it this morning," Hermione said thoughtfully. "We agreed that a three month contract was fair. If I got my memory back we could still use their help, and if not, we'd extend the contract. And that's another thing, why didn't you tell me how much I earned?"

"Why is that important?" Severus asked, perplexed.

"I had no idea I was that successful," Hermione said as she put down the paper she was holding. "It would have been nice to know."

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was crucial," Severus said.

"All this time I thought it was just a little business, barely kept afloat by me and Jade and a couple of employees. Now, I see it's not that at all."

"No, you are a successful businesswoman," Severus said with a smile. "And I am your arm candy."

She laughed at his joke. "Jade told me how it all started. About working out of my flat, then our bedroom, about our first office and some projects that nearly sank me."

"It was touch and go for a while there, but you made it a success," Severus said as he lifted a paper up off the bed and read the article.

"Which one is it?" Hermione asked as she watched him.

"The one about Ulrich's birth," Severus said. "There was much conjecture over whether he would be a squib or not."

"I'm sure there was," Hermione mumbled. "The wizarding world's obsession with birth right and magical power is..."

"I know," he said as he put down the paper.

"I went through some photos of when the boys were little, but then they stopped. The next set I found was when I was pregnant with Cal," Hermione explained. "There are a few years missing."

"Sorry about that, love," Severus said as he met her eyes. "I must have missed some files when I loaded them. I'll get those ready for you soon."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "It was just weird, the boys were toddlers, then suddenly they were in primary school."

"I'm sure that was incredibly weird," he mumbled as he noticed a Prophet and picked it up to read it.

"The sheer volume of the articles," Hermione said as she picked up another paper. "Well, I didn't expect this."

"Ginny Potter is coming by tomorrow," Severus said distracted.

"When?" Hermione asked, thinking of her appointment. The one that she had yet to tell Severus about.

"Around two," Severus said absently as he read another article.

"Good," Hermione nodded. She had learned from Ulrich how to look up addresses on the computer and had discovered that Dr Olssen was not far away; within walking distance. "I was thinking of going for a walk around lunch."

"Huh?" Severus asked, inattentively.

"I said a walk would be nice, tomorrow," Hermione said as she caught his eye.

"Sounds good love," he said as he continued to read. "We can get some fresh air."

"I can...I can go myself," Hermione said, worried.

"Nonsense," Severus said. "I'm off work, I might as well go with you."

"Okay," Hermione sighed as she picked up another Prophet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: This is my second one today so if you have not read about Hermione's reaction to all the Prophet stories about her-go back a chapter. **

**I'm getting close to the point where my writing is done and I have to start new chapters. So, they might be a little slower coming from now on because up until this point (and 2 more chapters from now), they were written and I was fixing, editing, etc.. Hence, the quick updates. So I'm going to need you to be a little patient. **

**Anyways, remember that doctor's appointment Hermione was keeping a secret? Well, here it is. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Severus watched her carefully as they walked, she seemed to know exactly where she was going and that concerned him. Normally, he would have been elated that some memory had returned, but, he realized this was not the case. What was supposed to be an enjoyable morning walk together had turned into a mission of some sort, one he was no privy to.

They had been up late reading Prophets and he had explained as much as he could before they both, literally, collapsed on their bed and went to sleep. The erotic pleasures of the other night had not been re-visited since.

"So Ginny is going to take the kids with her when they get home from school and then we'll have some time with Healer Mercanti and Professor Ivanov," Severus said as he noted that she was looking at house numbers.

"Do they actually think they'll be able to recover a memory of mine and place it in the pensieve?" Hermione asked, unsure.

"The idea is to start with an early memory, one that you still have, and build from there," Severus explained. "The hope is that we'll be able to see what happened to you, who cast the Cruciatus, and get your memories to re-appear."

"That would be nice," Hermione said as she paused in front of the address she was looking for.

"Now why don't you tell me why we're at Dr Olssen's," Severus said as he looked at the building before them.

"I have an appointment in a few minutes," Hermione said as she looked at him. "Now, are you going to tell me who she is?"

"How do you have an appointment?" Severus asked, confused.

"The office called yesterday to remind me I had one," Hermione explained.

"And, why exactly have you decided to sneak over here?" Severus asked with his hands on his hips. He was not impressed.

"It's not exactly sneaking if I brought you with me," Hermione said.

"Only because you had no alternative," he said incensed. "Are you a bloody teenager again? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I thought you may keep me from it," Hermione admitted. "What kind of physician is Dr Olssen?"

"Why don't we go in and you can see for yourself, seeing as you may not trust anything I say?" Severus said, hurt.

"I didn't say that," Hermione said as she watched him mount the stairs before her.

"Hermione, that is exactly what you said," Severus said as he opened up the front door and walked inside without her.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly. She had hurt him; something she had vowed to not do. If she could have kicked herself in this moment she would, but the drive to find out more information had clouded her judgement. She should have trusted him unconditionally but she had not.

A minute later she too mounted the stairs, walked inside, and up to the second floor. She opened the door to Dr Olssen's office and immediately saw a perturbed Severus Snape sitting in an uncomfortable brown chair.

"I'm sorry," she said as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"You better tell them you are here for your appointment, lest they pass you over," he said coolly.

Hermione sighed and rose from her seat to alert the receptionist to her presence. She looked around at the two pregnant women sitting in chairs, the posters with babies and vaccines on the walls and the fertility literature on a nearby table.

"We were trying to get pregnant?" Hermione whispered as she sat back down next to him.

He merely nodded in the affirmative.

"I'm not though? I mean I've had wine and..." Hermione panicked.

"You are not," he said softly.

"We're having trouble?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Yes," he said briefly. "I imagine your appointment today was to discuss options with Dr Olssen."

"You weren't coming to this with me?" Hermione asked.

"It's Wednesday, and I don't teach until one so I imagine you were going to tell me about the appointment so I could come but the accident prevented that," he concluded. "We've already been in for an introductory appointment and individual testing."

"What's our issue?" Hermione whispered.

"I believe we were discovering that today," Severus said coolly.

"Severus, I'm so sorry I..."

"Please don't," he whispered back.

They sat in silence until her name was called and they were ushered down a hallway and into a well-appointed office.

"Hermione, Severus," a tall beautiful blonde woman said as she shook each of their hands. "Good to have you back."

"Dr Olssen," Severus said with a nod before they were seated across from the woman.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," Dr Olssen said. "The test results have come back and there's absolutely no reason why you can't get pregnant on your own. I initially thought the age factor would have been the reason but you, Severus, are still quite virile, and Hermione, your eggs are in abundance and good quality."

Severus and Hermione nodded.

Dr Olssen looked through her files. "What's not adding up is that you've been trying for three years and no pregnancies have resulted. I'm wondering if we can't do something here to help that happen."

"What would you suggest?" Hermione asked, interested.

"On the most invasive end of the spectrum, we could perform IVF and take your very healthy material and combine them to result in a viable pregnancy, in the middle of the spectrum we could give you some hormones and monitor your cycles carefully to optimize results, and on the far end of the spectrum you could just continue as you have and see what happens. I'm more apt to take the middle of the road in your case."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"IVF is for couples that might have problematic material, if gives us a chance to pick the best ova and sperm," Dr Olssen explained. "Tried and true sex has not worked in three years, so the chances of it occurring as you age...well, it's not a good option. With hormone therapy and close monitoring, I'm sure we can get you two pregnant again."

"It sounds like..." Hermione started.

"I think we need to discuss this a little more," Severus said as he rose from his seat.

"Of course," Dr Olssen said as she too stood. "I've taken the liberty of printing off pricing, schedules, and FAQ's about each course of treatment."

Hermione smiled at the woman and took the file from her. "Thank you Dr Olssen, we'll get back to you shortly."

They all shook hands and Severus and Hermione found themselves out on the street in no time.

"We were trying for three years?" Hermione asked.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

"We really wanted another, didn't we?" Hermione asked as her eyes welled up.

"Yes, well," he said as he kicked at a stray pebble. "We don't need to worry about that now."

"Why not?" She asked as she held up the file. "We obviously were serious about this!"

"And you can't bloody remember last week!" He snapped. "How the fuck are we going to have another child? Bring another child into...into this!"

"Severus, I..." Hermione started.

"You couldn't even bloody trust me enough to tell me about this appointment!" Severus yelled.

"There's...there's something you're not telling me...I can sense it," Hermione stammered. "You said I had flashbacks that...that we saw a muggle counsellor..."

He stood there looking at her for a moment before he spoke.

"Do you know how to get home from here?" Severus asked, angrily.

"Yes, I..I do," Hermione said perplexed.

"Good," he snapped before he walked away from her.

Hermione watched as his form got further and further away from her. It was the lowest she had felt in a long time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Okay, here's a portion of the big reveal. Some of you guessed that this might be where I was taking it-congratulations! There's still more of the mystery to come, like what Severus is keeping from Hermione. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"I insist you place one in each of my children's classrooms!" Severus was yelling as Hermione walked in their front door. She couldn't see him but it seemed his angry voice was coming from the kitchen.

Their house was filled with people she didn't recognize but she knew they were Aurors. She stopped and looked at the harried activity around her as Aurors with wands cast various spells. The door behind her then opened and two other unfamiliar people walked in behind her with wands drawn and Auror badges on their chests. One cast a quick patronus and a ram floated past her to the back of the house.

"Thank gods," she heard Severus huff as he came barrelling around the corner toward her.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed. "What about the kids?"

"Hermione, come with me," Severus said as he pulled at her shoulder.

She walked with him and an Auror, one of the ones who came in behind her, took the grocery bag from her hand and placed it in the fridge.

"Are the kids okay?" She asked, worried, as they walked toward the couch.

"They're fine," Severus said as he glared at a man standing in the corner by their fireplace. "An Auror has been dispatched to each of their schools to follow them under an invisibility charm until everything's safe, isn't that right Mr. Peacock?"

"Yes, Mr and Mrs. Snape," Mr Peacock said with a nod. "I have sent three Aurors to stay with your children."

"Why...what's happened?" Hermione asked.

Severus sat her down on the couch opposite him and took her hands in his.

"Can we have a minute?" He asked, as he looked at the six Aurors crowding them.

Everyone grumbled and quickly exited the room.

"I'm sorry, I should never have left you or said what I said..." he started.

"Severus, please just tell me what the fuck is going on," Hermione said.

"After I...after I left you, you walked about a bit?" He asked.

"Yes, I walked the neighbourhood and went to a couple of shops," Hermione said impatiently. "I used that card of mine to purchase a book and a dinner for two at the grocery."

"While you were out, the Aurors detected a magical signature they think belongs to their main suspect in what happened to you," Severus explained.

"The person who did this to me, was...were they following me?" Hermione asked.

"That has not been determined," Severus explained.

She then watched him pause and take in a deep breath before he continued.

"You went to Salisbury's Grocery Store?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered frankly. "I thought that with the kids gone for the night, it was just us for dinner and that maybe we could...talk. I handled everything wrong this morning."

Severus just nodded his head in the negative. Their fight was insignificant right now.

"Did you...did you feel anything while you were there? Was it a challenge to be in that grocery store?" Severus asked.

"No, I...was he or she casting on me? Who is their suspect?"

"Did you feel anything, love?" Severus insisted.

"No, nothing, I just shopped," Hermione explained.

Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead. He realized in that moment, he may have lost the woman he married forever.

"Antonin Dolohov is their main suspect," Severus said plainly.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said as she felt as if all the air had been sucked from her lungs.

"Love, take a breath," he said softly as she got her to look into his eyes.

"I thought he was..."

"Apparently he escaped three months ago and the Ministry has kept it a secret so people aren't worried," Severus explained with a sneer. "Others escaped with him."

"Who?"

"The Carrows," Severus said sadly.

"Holy shit!" Hermione said, overwhelmed.

"They are the Aurors main suspects in your attack," Severus said. "A fact, you and I have just learned today."

"Why didn't they tell us? Our family..." Hermione started.

"The best I can figure, once they realized who may have attacked you, they were using us as bait to draw them out," Severus explained. "Not that they'd bloody admit it to me."

"Those fucking bastards!" Hermione snapped as she stood from the couch and looked toward the Aurors milling about in her kitchen. "My children are not your bait!"

Severus stood and watched his incensed wife; angry for the danger her children had been placed in. He was never more proud of her.

"Hermione, I know," Severus said as he grasped onto her shoulders. "But as much as I hate to admit it, we need their help if these escaped Death Eaters are coming after us. We can't defend ourselves; it kills me to say that."

"Oh my god," Hermione said as she cried into her hands.

"I'm beyond livid too," he said sharply. "I'm mad at myself for not suspecting the fucking Ministry. It's just like them to try something like this."

"They just left us..." Hermione started as she raised her head to look at him as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. He was restraining himself unbelievably for her sake. Perhaps, he had already thrown his fit.

"Apparently, they put devices on us without our knowledge, to detect magical signatures within a certain radius," Severus said. "Yours went off outside the market, but by the time the Aurors arrived, it was gone. They cast invisibilities on themselves and followed you home."

"Oh, now you're all bloody concerned for our safety!" Hermione snapped at those in the kitchen. "How long have they been here?"

"Since half past," Severus said. "They repario'd several objects I hurled at them."

She couldn't help but chuckle at the image of him hurling things at Aurors as he became more and more incensed at the situation. She actually felt like chucking a few things at them herself.

"I want the children taken someplace safe," Hermione said to Severus. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Snape," Mr Peacock said as he entered the room; he'd obviously been listening to their entire conversation. "That's not protocol in these situations. The children will stay here with you and..."

"I don't give a flying fuck what your protocol is!" Severus turned and snapped at them. "We will be sending our children someplace safe, and you will be protecting them when they get there."

"I want people we trust with them," Hermione said. "I don't want to just rely on the Aurors."

"Shell Cottage? The Burrow? I know Hogwarts has a vacation cottage in Ireland that..." Severus listed.

"Hogwarts," Hermione said. "You said Neville is the Headmaster...I trust him with our children."

"But, then...I mean, it's a magical place and..." Severus started.

"We tell them," Hermione said with an air of resignation. "There's no other way, Severus."

"I am not sending Aurors to Hogwarts to watch over your children," Mr Peacock said with his hands on his hips. "You will all stay in one location and..."

"What the devil is going on?" Ginny asked as she walked into their living room.

"Gin!" Hermione said as she walked quickly toward her friend. "The Aurors think its Dolohov or the Carrows that did this to me, and they've been using us as bait to try and catch them."

"But they're in prison," Ginny said perplexed.

"Apparently, not," Severus said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?!" Ginny snapped as she looked at the others in the room.

"Mrs Potter, we have placed magical detectors around your premises as well, but with your magical ability, you are in no danger of..." Mr Peacock started.

"I will take care of my family," Ginny warned them. "But you just left them...us...out there?"

"We were closely monitoring..." Mr Peacock started.

"Then, how did my wife have a Cruciatus cast on her?" Severus snapped.

"We had no idea they would go after you, until..."

"You bastards," Severus spit. "What makes you think that Death Eaters that have escaped bloody prison wouldn't go after the Boy Who Lived, his best friend who helped defeat them, and the Death Eater who turned against them?"

Mr Peacock said nothing in return.

"We think we should send the children to Hogwarts," Hermione said as she turned to Ginny.

"We haven't decided..." Severus started.

"Severus, it's the only place I would feel they could be safe," Hermione said.

"Agreed," Ginny nodded. "It's going to be quite the explanation...but I think Mione is right."

"Now, hold on..." Mr Peacock started.

"I'm sure my parents would go, and Neville is the Headmaster, Luna's there with their twins and maybe..."

"I have not agreed to..." Mr Peacock interjected.

"Oh you will agree," Severus said as he walked slowly toward the Auror. "Or we will have the Prophet all over this story before you can take your wand from your sleeve. I may be magically challenged, Mr Peacock but I can make up for it in other ways."

The two men stood chest to chest and the Auror finally cleared his throat.

"I guess we can explore several options..." he started.

"Explore that one. Immediately," Severus warned.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: We're not quite at telling the kids yet, it's coming...no worries. There's some more development happening in this short chapter before we move on. **

**On a side note, this story has been nominated for an award! So please, if you like it, go to this website and vote for it: fanfictionawards dot weebly dot com. Click on nominees and you'll find my story under the Fanon nomination category. It is just lovely to be nominated, but I thought I would make everyone aware of this contest in case you felt like voting.**

**As always, let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Here have this," Severus said as he set a cup of tea down in front of her and sat beside her on their couch.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she chewed her lower lip. "You think we made the right decision?"

"They are..." Severus said as he looked toward the two Aurors standing in their kitchen. "They are already going to be upset by...everything. If we pull them from school early it'll just alarm them and it'll go even worse."

"Ginny called and said her parents will also go to Hogwarts for as long as our kids are there," Hermione said as she stirred her tea.

"Does she have any word on where the children will be...?"

"They'll stay in the guest quarters by the Headmaster's office," Hermione indicated. "Neville is holding a staff meeting tonight to alert the staff. They were throwing up increased protective charms and are going to look into accommodating the non-magical kids in a magical environment."

"Ginny had a lot to share in that phone call," Severus noted.

"She did," Hermione said as she sorted through the clean clothes in front of her. Severus had been doing the kids laundry and she had been folding and sorting clothes so it would be easier to pack when they got home.

Severus took a sit of his too-hot tea.

"She anticipates that Harry is going to have a problem with her staying back," Hermione explained.

"I would if I were him," Severus said as he put down his cup.

"But I'm staying back," Hermione noted.

"If I could have it any other way, I would," Severus said. "But seeing as you are, so far, their only target..."

"It's also going to be an argument because she's pregnant," Hermione noted.

"Yes," he said distractedly.

She nodded her head and placed a hand on her knee.

"About earlier," Severus began as he placed a hand over hers.

"I think we both made some mistakes," Hermione started. "I shouldn't have..."

"You were right," Severus started. "I am withholding information from you."

She looked at him wide-eyed.

"I have not told you everything," he admitted. "At first, I was...denying you information to not overwhelm you. Then, I thought about the events from our past that I could spare you..."

She looked at him confused.

"Something happened a few years ago," Severus started. "Something that hurt you, hurt us, a great deal...it was the reason we were in counselling. And it was something I considered not telling you, at all."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, worried.

"You have to trust me when I tell you this," he said as he looked right into her eyes. "You will find out, but not today. I've made an appointment with the counsellor we worked with and I want her there when we discuss this. It might seem unfair, but it's for your own benefit. You're going to be upset and...and you need to be in a safe place."

"Severus, you're scaring me," Hermione said softly.

"I don't mean to," he said honestly. "If all this wasn't going on...we'd be there now because, because I hate that I've kept this from you. You deserve to know all of your past."

"But...but whatever it was, we got over it, right? I mean we're together, and you said we were happy and...and we are, right?" Hermione asked worried.

"We did," he nodded. "And yes, we are very happy."

She looked at him a long time before speaking again.

"Did not telling me protect me or protect you?" she asked.

He sighed and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"In a way, it protected both of us," he said softly.

She got up from her spot on the couch and walked toward the fireplace and stood with her back to him.

"Am I ever going to feel like I know who I am again?" She asked, herself more then him.

"I hope so," he said softly from his spot on the couch.

Silence fell over the room as the minutes ticked by.

"When is the appointment?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"I have it booked for tomorrow, but with the situation and the kids..." Severus started.

"We're taking them first thing tomorrow," Hermione said. "I want to make sure they're okay and settled in...I'm not sure if we'll be back..."

"I'll reschedule for Friday morning then?" Severus asked, concerned.

"Fine," she said as she turned to look at him.

He looked at her and waited for her to speak again.

"Is this going to kill me?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Severus asked, honestly.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Real life was quite busy with my nephew's christening and everything else. So, back on track...here's the scene where the kids find out and the mystery intensifies. It's a nice long chapter so I hope that makes up for the short break we took from the story. More soon! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Fergus, son, can you sit back down?" Severus asked his son as he rose from the table.

They had tried to have a normal dinner with the kids before discussing Hogwarts, and now the time had come to talk to their children. Arthur Weasley would be by soon and they needed to start this without him there. Hermione and Severus had discussed all afternoon what to say and how to say it, but now, when the moment arrived, they both felt tongue tied.

"I've told Marcus I'd be online to..." Fergus started.

"This is more important, son," Severus said as he pulled out Fergus' chair and waited for him to sit back down.

Fergus looked between his father and mother and sighed. He thought they were going to break the news to Cal about her memory loss and needed the help of him and Ulrich to smooth it over.

"Fine," he huffed as he lowered himself back into his seat.

Severus looked at Hermione and let out a deep breath.

"Mum and I have something quite important to talk to you about and...and I ask that you hear us out and keep an open mind," Severus started.

Ulrich looked between his parents, concern growing on his face with each passing moment while Cal continued to eat, oblivious to the worry in her father's voice.

"Are you telling Cal?" Fergus asked, confused.

"No, not that son," Severus said as he swallowed hard.

Cal looked up at the use of her name and saw the serious and worried expressions around the table.

"You're going to go on a little trip tomorrow," Hermione started as he tried to smile and put everyone at ease. "A fun trip to a place that is very special to your dad and me."

"Are you two getting a divorce?" Fergus blurted out.

Cal's fork clanged down on her plate and she gasped.

"No, no, we're not getting a divorce. Absolutely not," Severus reassured them as Hermione shook her head emphatically in agreement with him.

"Honey, no one's getting a divorce," Hermione reassured Cal as she grabbed her hand.

"Then why are you and daddy so serious?" Cal asked worried.

"Well, because we have something important to tell you but we're a little worried about how you are going to...to understand what we have to say," Hermione said as she looked at her children's bewildered expressions.

"Love, remember when we watched _The Wizard of Oz_ or _Bed knobs and Broomsticks_?" Severus asked. "Boys do you remember those films?"

"The kids on the flying bed?" Fergus asked, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Yes, that one," Severus said. "Remember how there are good witches?"

"Dad, what is this about?" Ulrich asked, confused.

"Witches are real," Hermione said softly. "As are wizards. And they are just like people; there are good ones and bad ones."

Fergus and Ulrich looked at their mother for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Like Glinda and the Wicked Witch of the West?" Cal asked as she bounced in her chair.

"Boys," Severus cautioned his sons to stop their laughter.

"Yes, just like that, darling," Hermione smiled at her daughter.

"Boys," Severus cautioned his sons again.

Fergus continued to snicker, but Ulrich, seeing the expressions on his parent's faces stopped laughing and elbowed Fergus.

"What? You're serious?" Fergus asked with a smile.

Severus then pulled out his wand and cast what any wizard would consider a weak Patronus but one his muggle children found quite impressive. The smoky Reynard Arctic Fox gracefully walked across the room and sniffed at the children.

"Cool dad! Can you teach me to do that?" Fergus asked as Cal giggled when the fox nuzzled against her.

"Dad, what is that?" Ulrich asked, worried.

"It's a Patronus son," Severus said as he smiled at the image of his two other children looking at the fox. "I cast it by thinking happy thoughts. It's used usually in emergencies to get help."

"You've got to show me how to do that!" Fergus laughed as the fox started to dissipate. He reached for his father's wand and Severus handed it to his son. Fergus held it and flicked it around with no effect.

"It's not a parlour trick son," Severus explained. "I was born a wizard and your mother was born a witch. We were involved in a wizarding accident many years ago that robbed us of most of our powers and have lived as...normally ever since."

Three faces looked at him across the table slack jawed.

"Kids, I know this is a lot to..." Hermione started.

"You're having a laugh," Fergus said as he screeched back in his chair.

"No, son, I assure you that we are not," Severus explained as he nodded to Hermione who pulled out her wand and cast a series of flickering blue flames and sent them floating into the air.

"Wow!" Cal said as her eyes grew.

"Wait, why haven't we seen you do these things before?" Ulrich asked, serious.

"Because, we have very limited power," Severus said. "We used to be able to cast many spells in a row without draining our magical stores but now...well, that Patronus and an accio is all I can manage until my small amount of magic is replenished."

"What the fuck?!" Fergus said loudly.

"Fergus!" Severus snapped at his son.

"I'm sorry Cal," Fergus said quickly. "But what...what are you two up to?"

"Show me an asse-o!" Cal cheered.

"We're not up to anything," Severus reassured them. "This is very real and true."

"I'm sorry, you want us to believe that our mum and dad, that you two, are a witch and a wizard that don't have your powers anymore and have kept this secret from your children our entire lives?" Ulrich asked as he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

Severus looked at his son and saw so much of himself in that moment it was astounding.

"Yes." He said definitively.

"First mum goes nuts then you!" Fergus snapped as he stood from the table and threw down Severus' wand.

"Show me asse-o!" Cal cheered.

"Your mother is not nuts!" Severus said as he grabbed his wand and stood.

"Severus, don't yell," Hermione cautioned. "Fergus, just sit, please."

Fergus reached out and touched the magical flames and pulled his hand back when they burned.

"Please," Hermione asked.

Fergus then sat down followed by Severus.

"Will someone show me asse-o?" Cal asked.

Severus took a deep breath and called "Accio orange."

A orange lifted out of the bowl on the kitchen counter and hurled itself very awkwardly toward him. It was impressive for his children.

"That's not possible," Ulrich said as he took the orange from his father. "The laws of physics and..."

"Magic works with science, but not within the bounds of it," Severus explained.

"And these are your magic wands, I suppose?" Fergus asked as he gestured toward what Hermione was holding.

"Fergus, I know this is...well, it's unbelievable but have we ever lied to you about something like this?" Hermione asked.

"How would you remember if you did?" Fergus asked, angry.

"That's enough!" Severus said loudly. "You will stop insulting your mother at once!"

Fergus looked down at his lap, ashamed of his behaviour toward his mother.

"Is Cindy's mom a witch too?" Cal asked.

"No love," Hermione said. "But Aunt Ginny is and Uncle Harry is a wizard."

"Is Jade?" Cal asked with wide eyes.

"No," Hermione smiled at her.

"Oh," Cal said disappointed.

"Your father and I discovered we were magical when we were young," Hermione started. "He grew up with a witch as his mother, so he always knew he was. But I grew up with normal parents and didn't know I was magical until I was accepted at a special school."

"It's called Hogwarts and it's a school for Witches and Wizards to learn their craft," Severus explained. "I also taught there for a number of years."

They had decided to skim over the fact that at one time he had been their mother's teacher.

"So I could be magical too?" Cal asked, excited.

"No, love, I'm sorry but you don't have a magical trace," Hermione stated.

"Okay, so let's just say you're not trying to jerk our chain," Fergus started as he leaned forward. "Why aren't any of us magical and why can you only do a couple of things?"

"There was an accident at the school twenty-seven years ago which robbed your mother, myself and many others of our power," Severus explained. "We left the magical world and took up normal lives and jobs. And we had you...none of you are magical because of the accident and what it did to mum and me."

"So Aunt Ginny can only make flames too?" Cal asked.

"No, Aunt Ginny can do all kinds of spells," Hermione explained with a smile. "She wasn't at the school when this happened. But Uncle Harry was, so he can only do a couple too."

"So, if she's a witch, can you ask her to come over and show us some of this magic she can do?" Ulrich asked with doubt in his voice.

"No, because she and Uncle Harry are talking to their Lily and Albus right now about the same thing we are," Severus explained. "But Arthur Weasley should be here any minute to help explain things a little more."

"Does this have to do with..." Ulrich eyed his sister before continuing. "With what happened to mum?"

"What happened to mum?" Cal asked.

"At least you didn't keep that from us!" Fergus scoffed.

"Yes, we think it does or else we wouldn't have said anything," Severus supplied.

"What happened to mum?" Cal asked, concerned.

"You mean, if this is true, you wouldn't have told us?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't believe you'd keep something like this from us!" Fergus said perplexed.

"What happened to mum?" Cal asked again.

"No, we wouldn't have," Severus answered honestly. "This is a world that you didn't need to know about...your mother and I wouldn't have put you through this...confusion if we didn't have to."

"What happened to mum?!" Cal yelled.

The entire table stopped and looked at her.

"I banged my head love, and sometimes mummy gets a little confused," Hermione explained with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Cal looked at her suspiciously.

"I promise," Hermione said, sincerely.

Cal smiled back at her.

"So, what we're trying to get at is that you three need to go away for a few days...a week at most, we think," Severus said as he took Hermione's hand. "There are some things going on around here that are not very safe and we'd like you away from the house where you can be watched and taken care of."

"But you take care of us!" Cal said.

"We do, but there are some bad witches and wizards that have been spotted in the area and we'd like to keep you guys safe from them," Hermione explained.

"Are you coming away with us too?" Fergus asked.

"No, your mother and I are going to help with the investigation," Severus explained. "We're needed here."

"But it's dangerous!" Cal called.

"No love, we'll have loads of witches and wizards with us keeping us safe," Hermione smiled at her daughter reassuringly.

"Are you sending us to grandmas?" Ulrich asked.

"No, to Hogwarts, the wizarding school we both went to as children," Severus explained. "Where I also taught. You'll be safe there."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You two are magical and some bad magical people are in the area so you are sending us to a magical school? That doesn't make any..." Ulrich started.

"Ulrich, this school has some of the strongest war...protections in the entire wizarding world. You will be safe there." Severus explained.

"But this is the same place where you lost your magic? Doesn't seem so secure to me," Ulrich added.

"That was a trap set just after the war..." Severus started.

"You aren't old enough to have been around during World War Two," Ulrich started to poke holes in his parent's story.

"No, we aren't," Severus explained. "What I am talking about is a war that happened in the wizarding world in the late 90's."

"Oh, a war no one knows about," Ulrich said, indignant.

"Ulrich, I know you are a young man who has a scientific mind and this...this is not what fits with your perception of..." Severus started.

"It doesn't fit with anything," Ulrich started. "Dad, you can't expect us to bel..."

Just then there was a knock at their front door.

"Must be Arthur," Severus said as he rose from the table and walked toward the door.

"Better get your wand out in case there's an evil witch at the..." Fergus started to call after his father.

"Fergus!" Hermione snapped.

"So there are no magical kids?" Cal asked, disappointed.

"No love, there are," Hermione smiled at her daughter. "Hogwarts is filled with them and you'll get to meet them tomorrow. James Potter will be there."

"James?" Fergus asked. "He's at boarding school."

"He's at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "James has magical ability. Lily and Albus don't."

"What?!" Fergus asked.

"He, Harry, and Ginny have kept it a secret from the other children," Hermione explained.

"So they have one magical kid and two that are not?" Ulrich asked, surprised.

"Yes," Hermione said as she saw a pale looking Arthur walk into their dining room.

"Kids, you remember Aunt Ginny's dad," Severus said from behind him.

"Arthur," Hermione smiled at him as she rose and hugged him tight.

"Hermione," Arthur said as he hugged her in return.

"He's a wizard?" Fergus asked, doubtfully.

"Arthur this is quite overwhelming for the children...maybe you could..." Hermione started.

"Why doesn't everyone go to the living room and Arthur can show you some spells?" Severus said as he ushered everyone through.

"Are you really a wizard?" Cal asked the man she knew from some BBQ's she'd attended at the Potters.

"Yes, I am, and so is your dad," Arthur said as he walked with her. "He and I have known each other since we were quite young."

Severus grabbed Hermione's arm and held her back.

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"It's not just you who has been attacked," Severus explained.

"What?!" Hermione asked as her eyes went wide.

"Pomona Sprout was attacked before you," Severus whispered. "She lives on her own and is so...odd anyways that no one noticed until a neighbour stopped by for tea a few days ago and called her sister."

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped as she covered her mouth.

"She can't remember past the same date as you," Severus explained. "And Garnet was taken to the hospital last night. His wife Abbey found him in a state huddled in the corner of their garden."

"Is he...?"

"The last day he remembers is July 15, 1998."

"Holy crap," Hermione said. "Severus, they are targeting all those involved in the Vortex."

"Which is why everyone's children are now being taken to Hogwarts," Severus explained. "The Aurors are still trying to contact all involved in the Vortex incident. There are a few that they can't reach and fear may also have been attacked."

"So there may be more people like me?" Hermione asked as she bit her lip. "How many children?"

"Eighty-seven," Severus explained. "Arthur can only stay for a short time because he is helping with the transfer of many families."

"So every family is having this same conversation with their kids tonight?" Hermione asked.

"And he's one of the wizards making the rounds to prove all of us have not gone mad to our children," Severus explained.

"Oh my god," she said as she looked toward her kids.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: This is a short, transitional chapter but it sets the stage for what's to come. Please let me know what you think! Oh, and go vote for this story if you already have not. Enjoy!**

* * *

"The Aurors helped," Hermione said as she folded clothes and he loaded the washing machine. "I think them appearing out of nowhere actually had the largest impact."

"I think if Fergus and Ulrich had reacted like Cal we'd be laughing right now," Severus said as he dumped in some detergent. "Hopefully, now that they're asleep, they'll process things better in the morning."

They had been preparing the children's bags all day and had one final cycle of clothes to do before they were ready to leave.

"I guess it's slightly comforting that it didn't go any better at Ginny and Harry's," Hermione sighed as she folded a pair of boy's pants.

"If we thought tonight was overwhelming, tomorrow is..." Severus said as he scrubbed his face with his bare hand and leaned against the washer.

"Have we been back...since?" Hermione asked.

"After the Vortex, a few of us stayed there for some months but when we realized there was nothing to be done, well...who wants to live in a magical castle without the ability to do magic?" Severus explained. "You and I have not returned since."

"I wonder what it's like?" Hermione asked, nostalgic.

"Hogwarts doesn't bend much with time," Severus explained. "The Hogwarts you attended was essentially the same as the one I did, and from what Harry and Ginny say, the one James now attends."

"I'm so glad Ginny will be staying with the children," Hermione said as she took up a girl's shirt to fold. "They know her so much better then anyone else and...and I think it'll be easier for the kids with her there."

"I actually wanted to talk with you about that," Severus said as he took the shirt from her and held her hands. "I think you should stay there as well."

"What?!" Hermione asked, surprised.

"From what we understand," Severus began as he looked at her carefully. "They are attacking the survivors of the Vortex one at a time. You, having already been attacked, are in no danger of..."

"No," Hermione said as she pulled her hands back from his.

"Hermione, be reasonable," he huffed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I am being reasonable," she said forcefully. "If you are in danger I want to be here to help solve this, there might be a way my memory could give a clue as to..."

"Stop it!" He snapped. "I won't have you in more danger of..."

"I'm not the one in danger! You bloody are!" She hissed. "I'm not going to leave and have...no."

"Now you're just being irresponsible," Severus hissed back. "Our children need you to..."

"What our children need is one parent who bloody remembers them!" Hermione snapped. "If anyone is to stay safe at Hogwarts it should be you, Severus. If you lose your memory..."

His eyes grew wide at her leap of logic. If he was to also lose his memory, neither of them would remember their life together, their history as a family. In all of their dealings today, he hadn't once thought of what that loss might mean to their family. He was so embroiled in the case, and his children, he had not seen what was before his very nose. The loss of his memory as well would be devastating to his entire family.

He looked at her for a long moment before walking from the room.

Hermione stood and said nothing for the longest time. Just as things seemed better they got worse.

She was worried about the children's reaction to Hogwarts. Instead of the wonder she felt when accepted into that world, they would feel like outsiders who couldn't play with everyone else. In a very greedy way, she was grateful there would be eighty plus children also there who had no magical ability. Her children would at least be part of a larger group of outsiders.

Another, selfish part of her, worried about the meeting with the counsellor on Friday. She had been very good, in the midst of this chaos, to not think about it too much. But, moments of quiet like this allowed her mind to wander.

Severus had said the counsellor needed to be there to 'help' her and that the information might just be the end of her. Naturally her mind went to the possibilities. Had he cheated on her? She on him? Had something happened that was devastating to them like a horrible illness? A sexual assault? He had said he was in therapy with her, so it made her think something had happened to them as a couple. The obvious choice was infidelity. But the way they seemed, the way he acted towards her, made her think that it wasn't possible. Was it?

She looked at the pile of clothes and sighed. There wasn't any way she was going to sleep tonight. Her mind and body were wired and she needed to do something about it. Absently, Hermione wondered if Severus would agree for her to view a couple memories with one of the Aurors who was at their home. She could ask him to pull up typical dinner time memories at various years and see if there was something that stood out as wrong. He would think she was just looking for information, and in fact she was, but more related to them as a couple then them as a family.

Hermione picked up the basket of neatly folded laundry and searched out Severus.

It didn't take long to find him. He was in their living room sitting on the couch with an Auror extracting memories from him and bottling them while Severus neatly labelled it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Preserving our family memories," Severus said as he scribbled on a bottle in his hand.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked.

"If my memory is wiped," Severus said as he turned to look at her. "You are right, we lose our history. So, I am preserving as much of it as I can in case that happens."

Hermione looked at him confused.

"Severus, you can't possibly preserve twenty-seven years in a night," Hermione said as she put down the basket and walked toward him.

"I'm starting with significant dates and events, and working back from there," Severus explained. "Auror Petrie seems to think I'll be fine for a couple of hours before I need a break."

"You need your sleep in case..." Hermione started, worried he was going to exhaust himself.

"Hermione, there are at least ten Aurors in and around our home," Severus said as he prepared himself to offer another memory. "I think we're fine. And this is of the utmost importance."

She nodded her head. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Can you finish packing the children's clothing bags?" Severus asked.

"Sure," Hermione said as she picked up the basket. "But can you please set aside a few memories from various years that I can look at? In case I can't sleep, I thought..."

"Of course," he said absently as he nodded to the Auror at his side and they started extracting yet another memory.

Hermione watched her husband for a moment before leaving. She knew with her entire heart that Severus Snape's family meant everything to him. That he was a man who had finally found his place in this world and he wasn't letting go of it without a fight. The look of sheer determination on his face indicated to her that in no way could that man have been unfaithful to her. Which made her realize with a pain in her heart, that it must have been she who had gone astray.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Here's a short one, but it answers a couple of questions for Hermione and gives her some more to think about. More soon! Let me know what you think!**

**Also, this story has been nominated for an award! So please, if you like it, go to this website and vote for it: fanfictionawards dot weebly dot com. Click on nominees and you'll find my story under the Fanon nomination category. It is just lovely to be nominated, but I thought I would make everyone aware of this contest in case you felt like voting.**

* * *

"Jade, we're taking off with the kids for a week," Hermione said as she video conferenced with her friend. "Are you okay managing the..."

"I'm fine love, but why the trip?" Jade asked, interested.

"It's just been so much with my memory loss that we thought we'd take a holiday and maybe the relaxation will help me..."

"Smart idea!" Jade said with a smile. "You do look worn, no offence love."

"I know, I do," Hermione sighed. "I have been having trouble sleeping and...did you know Severus and I were trying to have another baby?"

"Yes, it'd been years," Jade said sadly. "You were starting with a specialist...Severus told you?"

"We went to her office for an appointment," Hermione said.

"It was breaking your heart that you couldn't have another," Jade said softly.

"Why did we want another?" Hermione inquired. "I mean, with the boys so much older and Cal pretty independent..."

"You just said that you knew you weren't done," Jade said. "I thought you were daft, but you were determined that your family needed one more child to be complete."

"What did Severus think about it?" Hermione asked.

"He wants whatever you do, love," Jade smiled at her and yawned. "If you told that man you wanted twenty more children he'd shag you til you had them."

Hermione smiled at the thoughtful sentiment.

"Jade, were we...were Severus and I always happy? I mean...was there ever a time when things weren't so good between us?" Hermione asked, hesitantly.

She saw a look flash across her friends face and then quickly disappear. It was fear.

"Why would you ask that?" Jade tried to joke. "You and Severus are as solid as they get."

Hermione knitted her eyebrows together.

"Look love, I have to go, Tilda's waiting to sleep," Jade said as she gave a very pronounced yawn.

"O...okay, thanks Jade," Hermione said, knowing her friend had just lied to her. "I'll see you in a week."

"Relax and take it easy!" Jade called out to her before the connection ended.

Hermione sat, staring at the screen for a long time, trying to piece together when Jade started to lie to her while they were talking.

"I am done, are you?" Severus asked as he walked into their bedroom talking while unbuttoning his shirt.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm knackered, you should be too," Severus said as he stopped and looked at her. "Who were you speaking with?"

"I called Jade to say we'd be gone for a week," Hermione said absently as she looked at him. "I figured it was a better explanation then Severus is a wizard and I'm a witch and..."

"You're bothered by something," he said as he carefully watched her as he shucked off his pants uncaring of an audience.

"I was..." Hermione stammered when she saw him standing before her in his boxers. "She said it was me who really wanted another child, that you were just going along with it."

Hermione watched him carefully but, seeing no reaction, decided it wasn't a big secret.

"I was fine with another," Severus said non-committally as he reached into a drawer. "It was you who really pushed for it, but I didn't resist."

"So do you want another child?" Hermione asked.

"Now, no," Severus said, honestly as he pulled on a t-shirt. "But before all of this...it would have been nice. Hermione, it was you who was going to have to deal with sickness, bloating, haemorrhoids, tiredness, stretch marks and birth. If you wanted another, who was I to refuse?"

"Why did I want another so badly?" Hermione asked.

"You said our family wasn't complete," Severus said simply as he pulled on some pyjama pants. "I trusted that you would know when it was."

"Do you think our family is incomplete?" Hermione asked.

Severus sighed loudly.

"I love our children," he said honestly. "I love you. And I have a wonderful family that makes me happy. For me, it is perfect with or without another child. If you think one more is needed, then I defer to your good judgement."

"That's an awfully diplomatic answer," Hermione scoffed as she rose from her seat.

"It's the truth, diplomatic or not," Severus said. "Now, I need to sleep."

"I'm too wired," Hermione said as she walked toward him.

"Auror Petrie has a couple of memories I put aside for you to see, if you wanted to," Severus said as he ran a hand tiredly down her arm.

"I think I'll...yes, that sounds like something that would keep my mind off everything," Hermione said with a smile.

"Goodnight then, love," Severus said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Severus," Hermione said as she smiled back at him.

"Don't stay up all night," he cautioned as they parted.

"Just a couple of memories," Hermione smiled at him.

He nodded and walked toward their bed to turn down the covers. She left the room in search of Auror Petrie and some information.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Here's my second one for today so if you missed the one where Hermione speaks to Jade-go back! This one is a little longer so I hope you like it. Please remember: italics are memories (in this case a pensive memory) and bold italics are the thoughts/words of the person as they are viewing the memory. I hope this isn't too confusing. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_"You need to...oh sweatheart..." Hermione cooed as she scooped up a crying toddler._

_"Look Fergus it's just..." Ginny tried as she blew out a candle on the cake to show Fergus it wasn't scary._

_"It's okay," Severus said as he blew out the rest of the candles and looked toward his crying son. "He's too upset."_

_**Hermione looked around and saw the room was filled with people. It was Fergus' third birthday and he had started to cry as the large cake with candles on it had approached him.**_

_"I'll just cut it up, shall I?" Severus asked as he carried the cake past her as she cuddled Fergus. They stood in the kitchen alone while noises drifted in of party-goers in the other room._

_"Yes, and maybe someone can help you hand it...can someone get Ulrich, he's woken in his crib?" Hermione yelled into the other room._

_"I can..." Severus started as he put down the knife he was holding._

_"No, you need to cut up the cake and...can someone get Ulrich?" Hermione yelled again._

_"How large should the pieces be?" Severus asked as he hovered his knife over the cake._

_"Has no one gone to get Ulrich?" Hermione asked as she rocked Fergus and walked toward the living room._

_"Harry..." Hermione urged._

_"Getting him!" Harry said as he jumped into action and went toward the stairs._

_"Honestly, a house full of people and no one..." Hermione said as she watched Fergus' eyes start to close. _

_"And another one in a few months," Severus said as he eyed her stomach._

_"Yes, well at least this one's not making me re-visit every meal I eat," Hermione smiled at him as she walked next to him and stole a chunk of icing off the cake._

_He swatted at her hand and she smiled mischievously back at him. Then when his back was turned, took another bit of icing._

_"I saw that," he rumbled as he plated cake._

_"You're old and your eyesight is going," she said as she watched Molly and Ginny walk into the kitchen._

_"Who's old?" Molly asked._

_"Severus," Hermione said with a smile._

_"Not so old that he hasn't sired two young children with another on the way," Molly noted as she picked up a couple of plates._

_"Thank you Molly," Severus nodded as he continued to cut cake._

_"I'll be back," Ginny said as she took some plates and left._

_Hermione looked down at the birthday boy who was now sleeping on her chest as she slowly bounced from foot to foot. _

_"Isn't he gorgeous?" Hermione cooed._

_"That he is," Severus said distractedly. "How many bloody pieces do I need to...?"_

_"Just stop for a second, and look at him Severus," Hermione coaxed. "He'll never be exactly three ever again."_

_Severus stopped cutting and placed the knife down before he walked over to Hermione and Fergus._

_"He's an angel," Hermione said as she looked down at Fergus._

_"He's perfect," Severus sighed as he carefully took a curl off his son's forehead and brushed it back. "He reminds me of you."_

_She looked at him with eyes filled with love and smiled._

_"Only one thing is different," Severus said as he gazed at their son._

_"What?" Hermione asked, dreamily._

_"You have icing on your nose," Severus said as he wiped a dollop on her nose and stepped away quickly._

_"Severus!" Hermione hissed as she smiled and wiped it off._

_"Oh, am I mistaken? I thought you liked icing?" He said sarcastically as he chuckled._

The memory ended and Hermione was pulled out of it with Auror Petrie. She smiled, in spite of herself, and sighed. They were such a happy family.

"Mrs. Snape, are you...?" Auror Petrie asked.

Hermione could tell that he was bored with having to appease her, but she wanted to see another one if she could.

"Just one more?" Hermione asked. "Maybe something later?"

Auror Petrie looked at the vials before them with Hermione.

"This one's from last year," he said as he held up one.

"No..." Hermione said distractedly as she reached around him and into another set. "This one's from about two years later."

"Oh, that's the last one he did before retiring," Auror Petrie said. "He said he wanted to split it, but we couldn't do it until the morning. Something about two or three parts to the memory...I don't think that was one of the vials that he prepared for you to..."

"I'm sure he won't mind," Hermione said as she handed the Auror the vial.

He looked at her apprehensively for a moment before he swirled it in the pensieve. They both moved toward the liquid.

_"Don't you look like a mature young man," Severus said as he watched Fergus stand before him in his school uniform. _

_"Thanks dad," Fergus beamed up at him._

_"You need to show those teachers that you know your alphabet and your numbers," Severus said as he smiled at his cute son._

_"I also know my maths," Fergus said as he held up pudgy fingers and showed Severus 'take away' on them._

_"They will be amazed by your brilliance," Severus said as he ruffled his hair. 'Why don't we..."_

_"Ulrich!" Hermione yelled as she marched into a room behind them. "Stop hiding from mummy!"_

_"Hermione, I can..." Severus started._

_"No, I've got it!" Hermione snapped at him._

_Severus turned to Fergus and saw him cower slightly at his mother's harsh tone._

_"Come on, son, I'll get you some eggs," Severus said as he wrapped an arm around his back._

_"Severus, we're going out for his first day of school breakfast!" Hermione yelled from the room she was in._

_**"Mrs. Snape, I don't think that Mr Snape intended for you to..." Auror Petrie started.**_

_**"Shhh," Hermione said as she watched the memory carefully.**_

_"It's getting late...I thought..." Severus said as he told Fergus to go ahead of him._

_"We said we would," Hermione said as she struggled with something. "Why do you think I'm dressing Ulrich?"_

_"Because at some point he has to discover that there is a time and place for nudity," Severus quipped as he leaned against the doorframe to the room and watched Hermione struggling to dress Ulrich as he squirmed in her lap._

_"You know you could help," she said exasperated._

_"I did offer and you cut my head off," Severus said as he watched her._

_"And, as always you like to be right," Hermione huffed as she finally got some pants on Ulrich as he ran from the room._

_"Here," he said as he stepped forward and offered her his hand._

_"I'm fine," she said as she stood on her own and wiped off her pants._

_"You keep saying that," he said as he watched her._

_"Severus, just...just back off, okay?" Hermione said tiredly._

_"Look," he said as he stepped toward her menacingly. "I can take whatever you want to shell out, but you are upsetting Fergus and you need to check yourself."_

_She looked up at him with teary eyes._

_"Hermione, I..." Severus said apologetically._

_"No, don't..." she said softly as she turned away from him._

_"Mum! Dad! School!" Fergus called from downstairs._

_"You don't have to come to breakfast if you have some pressing matters at school," Hermione said as she wiped at her eyes. "I know how important your students..."_

_Severus sighed and shifted his feet._

_"I know you're upset," he said quietly. "But with the children..."_

_"I know," she said as she turned to face him and straightened her back._

_"I'm coming with you," Severus said._

_Her face softened for a moment._

_"School!" Fergus called from downstairs and the two of them looked at each other and chuckled._

_"Come on, it's our son's first day of school," Severus said as he motioned for Hermione to exit the room before him._

_Hermione saw her beautiful boy standing at the bottom of the stairs and beaming up at them. It was a perfect moment of a child's exuberance to start school. She brushed away a couple of tears in the memory and watched as Severus guided them to the front door._

_"Mummy," Fergus started excitedly he took her hand. "My teacher's name is Mrs. Poppin!"_

_"Mrs. Poppin is a lovely name for a..." _

Hermione was yanked from the memory by Auror Petrie.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Snape, there's been another attack and I need to be briefed," he apologized as he looked at her surprised face.

"Yes, of...of course, it's just..."

"Thank you ma'am," he said before he left her side.

Hermione looked down at the swirling liquid before her and regretted with all her being that she could not go back into it herself.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll! The kids finally make it to Hogwarts. Many of you are making some great guesses about what the problem was in their marriage-you'll have to wait a few more chapters to find out. This may be it for a few days unless some time magically appears in front of me. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"This is...well, I don't know what this is," Ulrich said flabbergasted as they got out of their carriage in front of the castle.

The Hogwarts Express had been deployed as a means to transport large numbers to the castle the next day. Hermione and Severus had been quite pleased that they were able to still walk through Platform 9 3/4. Their children, however, needed to be brought through by Aurors.

The train ride itself had been ordinary, despite the odd arrival on the platform, but the thestrals had been magical. Ulrich had been trying to figure out the engineering, Fergus had been looking around in wonderment, and Cal had been clinging to Hermione the entire trip. Hermione was relieved that none of her children saw the thestrals. Both she and Severus did.

What was disconcerting to Hermione was the people they had been travelling with. They all spoke to her as if they had known her forever, yet some of them she obviously hadn't known as a teenager. Severus explained time and time again about her memory loss and, eventually word got out amongst those who already didn't know.

Severus looked up at the castle before them. He hadn't been back in what seemed like a lifetime. And yet, although it didn't feel like home, it felt...welcoming. He clapped Ulrich on the back and ushered his family inside.

"Professor Snape!" Neville Longbottom said confidently as he walked toward the family.

"Headmaster," Severus said as they shook hands. It was, surprisingly not difficult to call him that. "You've been calling me Severus for years."

"I guess it's the castle," Neville quipped

"Wow!" Cal said as she took a step away from her mum and looked around.

"Hermione!" Neville said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Neville!" Hermione said as she returned the hug.

The kids looked at him in acknowledgement. They had met him and his family at a couple of Aunt Ginny's parties. They had no idea he was a wizard and in charge of an entire wizarding school.

"Hi kids," Neville said as he smiled at their children. "So, you're coming to stay with me for a while?"

"You're a wizard too?" Fergus asked.

"I am," Neville said with a smile.

"Neville!" Ginny said as she walked in behind them with James on her arm.

"Wow! You're bigger than last time" Neville said as she approached.

"Neville," Harry said as he pulled him into a hug.

"Harry, I'm so happy Ginny is staying with..."

"I haven't agreed yet," Ginny piped up.

"She'll stay," Harry nodded at Neville.

Neville returned his smile.

"I'll take my mum, dad, Albus and Lily if that's okay Headmaster?" James asked Neville.

"That's fine James," Neville smiled at him.

"We'll see you at the quarters," Ginny said as she kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"You called dad professor?" Ulrich asked the Headmaster once the Potters had left.

"Your father was my potions professor when I was a student here," Neville said.

"Potions?" Ulrich asked.

"Like chemistry," Severus explained.

"And you know my mum?" Cal asked.

"She and I were in the same year," Neville explained.

Hermione winced and waited for them to make the connection.

"Come on, I'll show you to your quarters," Neville said as he started to walk away.

"Wait! Does that mean that mum...were you one of dad's..." Ulrich started.

"We'll talk about it later," Severus cut him off.

"Holy crap!" Ulrich gasped.

"What?" Cal asked.

"Nothing Callie," Fergus said as he eyed his father.

"We've made some changes to the castle to accommodate the non-magical people who will be staying with us," Neville said as he walked ahead of them. "The staircases won't be moving and the ghosts have..."

"Ghosts?!" Cal squeaked.

"They are nice ghosts," Hermione said as she hugged her with reassurance. "They mostly play practical jokes."

"You'll be fine love," Severus said as he kissed the top of her head.

"They've agreed to stay in the non-magical areas to assist people if needed," Neville went on to explain. "I've put your children in the same quarters as the Potters so the children..."

"Hermione will be staying as well," Severus said, not looking at his wife.

"No, I won't," Hermione said forcefully.

"But mummy!" Cal whined.

"Love, you'll have your brothers and Aunt Ginny. I need to help daddy..."

"I can do it on my own," Severus interrupted. Knowing he was using the children to his advantage in this situation. Cal would never let her mother go.

"Severus!" Hermione snapped.

"Stay with us mummy, please!" Cal cried.

"Sweetie, we'll talk later," Hermione said as she glared at Severus.

"So, your quarters are right near mine," Neville said, breaking the tension. "Luna and I will also keep an eye out."

"Thanks Neville," Hermione said kindly.

"So all the kids here are wizards?" Fergus clarified.

"Yes," Neville said with a smile. "They study things like Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and my favourite Herbology."

"And when they are done, do they get regular jobs like mum and dad?" Fergus asked.

"No, there are many magical jobs out there," Neville explained. "I taught for a number of years before I was given the Headmaster position, my wife Luna runs a wizarding newspaper, others are Aurors, and Ministry workers..."

"Wow," Fergus said. "So it's like a parallel world?"

"Yes, something like that," Neville said.

"How is it that we don't know about it?" Ulrich asked.

"Wizards and Witches are very careful about performing magic in public," Severus explained. "And if someone does see magic when they shouldn't, we have a way of wiping that particular memory."

"Like mum lost hers?" Ulrich asked.

"What did mum lose?" Cal asked.

"My pocketbook," Hermione supplied as Severus eyed their son.

"Sorry," Ulrich apologized.

"We have set up some classes with the help of parents and former teachers," Neville explained.

"The Introduction to Witchcraft and Wizardry ones?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, now that all the children know about their parent's past, we thought it would be best to explain it all thoroughly," Neville explained. "Minerva will be teaching a History of Hogwarts class. Rolanda will take over the Study of the First and Second Wizarding Wars, Poppy has agreed to do some Herbology work with the children in light of Pamona's situation, and Ruebeus will be introducing the children to some magical creatures."

"What creatures?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide in fear.

"I told him non-dangerous ones only. Thestrals, unicorns..."

"Good to know," Severus said as he wrapped an arm around Fergus' shoulder.

"Is Minerva here yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, the Aurors are apparating her here later today," Neville explained.

"So, kids, you'll be able to learn all about your parents magical past while you are here," Neville said excitedly.

"Yay!" Cal cheered as her brothers looked around gob-smacked.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Okay, editing time magically appeared today and I thought I would post it, seeing as it was ready. So, this is the second one today-if you have not read about their arrival to Hogwarts, go back! Let me know what you think!**

******On a side note, this story has been nominated for an award! So please, if you like it, go to this website and vote for it: fanfictionawards dot weebly dot com. Click on nominees and you'll find my story under the Fanon nomination category. It is just lovely to be nominated, but I thought I would make everyone aware of this contest in case you felt like voting.**

* * *

They were sitting in the Great Hall at two special tables set up between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw surrounded by whispering students.

"This should be interesting," Severus said under his breath to Hermione as students started to point at them.

"They're quite animated," Hermione said as she looked toward Harry who was, quite obviously, ignoring all the attention.

"Mum, why is everyone pointing at us?" Cal asked, worried.

"Yeah, do they think they're better then us or..." Fergus started.

"We'd like extend a Hogwarts welcome to our visitors," Neville said as he stood at the head table. All attention immediately went to him. "They will be staying with us for an indeterminate amount of time for their own safety. Modifications have been made to the castle to meet their needs, and I know all my Hogwarts students will go out of their way to assist with this difficult transition."

"Now, I'd like to..." Neville began when a few hands shot up in the air.

"Yes, Theo?" Neville asked.

"Things do change," Severus said under his breath as he watched the Headmaster take questions.

"Neville likes a more open discussion," Ginny replied to him.

"Is Harry Potter going to be staying?" Theo asked.

"Here we go," Harry rumbled.

"How do they all know you daddy?" Lily asked.

"Dad's one of the most famous wizards ever," James replied, happy to finally tell his siblings what only he had known for years.

"Uncle Harry is famous?" Fergus asked, astounded.

"No Theo, Mr. Potter will not be staying, but his children will be. Georgina?" Neville continued.

"Will Professor Snape and Mrs Snape be available to answer questions?" Georgina asked.

"Why would someone want to ask you questions dad?" Ulrich asked.

"Because your dad is famous too," James said excitedly as he reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice. "And so's your mum."

"Are you a movie star?" Cal asked as she turned to her mum.

"No, I..." Hermione started.

"That's up to Mr and Mrs Snape," Neville said. "Now, hands down and allow me to continue."

A large groan was released but everyone soon recovered.

"Although some of the children who will be staying with us have famous parents...as you have pointed out...you cannot accost them for information. They are students in this school as well, and deserve their privacy."

"Mum, what are you and dad famous for?" Ulrich asked.

"We helped during the battle," Hermione whispered back.

"Won the battle is more like it," James whispered back.

"Mum! Really?" Cal exclaimed. "You were in a battle?"

Heads turned to look at them and the hall went silent.

Hermione's face went sixteen shades of red and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Severus put his hand on her knee under the table and gave it a squeeze.

She smiled, shyly at him.

"So, please," Neville continued, breaking the silence. "Welcome our visitors with me."

Everyone stood and clapped around them. The applause was boisterous and the feeling of happiness genuine.

"Notice no one asked about me," Ginny said with a smirk.

"That's because you are the strong silent type," Hermione said back with a giggle.

"Dad, I think there are some things you failed to tell us," Ulrich said with a little edge to his voice.

Severus sighed heavily. "After dinner, son. Your mum and I will give you some more details."

"I wish they'd stop the clapping," Minerva McGonagall said as she sat in an empty seat next to Ginny.

"Professor McGonagall, when did you arrive?" Ginny asked as she watched the elderly lady get comfortable.

"Earlier this afternoon," Minerva said as she turned her attention to Neville. "I needed a nap after the Apparition."

"We came on the train," Harry volunteered.

"How are the children doing with all this?" She asked as she swept her hand around the room.

"There are some questions," Hermione said as she eyed her children.

"We are here, you know?" Fergus pointed out to his mother.

"I'm sure you will all do your best, and we'll take over the rest," Minerva said as she accio'd a roll towards herself.

Hermione looked down at a smiling Cal who was still holding onto her arm. She wanted to help Severus but realized, quite quickly, that extracting herself from Cal would be a challenge.

Ginny suddenly wrapped a hand around her belly and winced sharply.

"Gin?" Harry asked as he got up from his seat.

It was then that Hermione felt something wet roll towards her feet. She looked down and saw water on the floor and dripping from Ginny's seat.

"Harry," Ginny said with wide eyes as she looked at her husband.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said as he skirted around the table toward her amidst questions from all the others if she was okay.

"She's in labour Severus," Hermione said as she clamped down on his arm.

Severus rose from his seat and immediately went to their friend.

"Severus, help me get her to the Infirmary," Harry said as he gingerly helped his wife up.

Suddenly everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be aware of what was happening. Whispers of 'a baby a Hogwarts' were heard around the room.

Neville was at their side in a flash, also offering his help. "Luna's on duty tonight because..."

"Luna?" Ginny asked as Hermione rubbed her back.

"She got her mediwitches licence," Neville explained. "It was through distance education, and it helps when our mediwitch needs time off."

"Mum?" Lily asked, scared.

"Just stay with Auntie Hermione, Lily," Ginny said as she groaned. "Mummy'l be fine and you'll have a new little sister soon."

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

He merely nodded and left with the entourage for the Infirmary.

"Auntie Ginny is having a baby Lily!" Cal said to her cousin excitedly. "I love babies!"

Hermione looked down at her daughter and smiled. She realized in that moment why she was probably pushing so hard to have another before her memory loss. Cal deserved the chance to be a big sister.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter-I loved writing it. The big reveal of one secret is coming...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

* * *

"You know my tattoo?" Severus began as he rolled up the sleeve to his shirt.

"The ugly skull one?" Cal said as she helped him with his sleeve.

"It's my only one love, so yes," Severus said as he exposed the Dark Mark.

"I got it when I was just a little older then Fergus," Severus began. "I was young and ambitious. I thought I was being clever but I was actually being incredibly stupid."

"I'm not going to get a tattoo dad," Fergus sighed. "Can you and mum just tell us what everyone in the bloody castle already seems to know?"

Hermione and Severus exchanged looks and she grasped his hand and nodded.

"That's what I am telling you son," Severus said as he looked his boy in the eye. "Everyone in this castle knows what this tattoo means except you lot."

"Sorry," Fergus apologized.

"It means something?" Cal asked, intrigued.

"It means something...bad," Severus started and then swallowed hard. He never wanted his children to know this part of his past, but the time had come when their discovery was inevitable. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand.

"When I was a young boy, my home life was not very good," Severus started.

"You told us your parents fought a lot," Ulrich supplied.

"Yes, they did, but mainly because my mother was a witch and my father was not a wizard," Severus explained. "He was disgusted with me and my mother for what we were and he made that quite apparent."

"He was mean to you?" Cal asked as she cuddled closer to him.

"He was," Severus said with a nod. "Quite bad. So, when I was growing up I...I gravitated toward others who were against those who weren't wizards."

"They are called muggles in the wizarding world," Hermione supplied.

"So we're muggles?" Ulrich asked.

"Technically you are squibs," Hermione explained. "Non-magical children born of magical parents."

"But you and dad lost your magic." Fergus supplied.

"Yes, but being born magical, we are still a witch and wizard," Severus explained. "That, and the fact that we still retain the magical trace, and some of our powers."

"Squib?" Cal clarified.

Hermione nodded.

"So you hated people...uh, muggles," Fergus started.

"I didn't hate them," Severus explained. "But my father had planted the seed of abhorrence and this group I became involved in stoked the fire."

"What group?" Fergus asked.

"The Death Eaters," Severus said softly. "They were followers of a maniac named Lord Voldemort."

"And you said 'I'll follow that maniac'?" Ulrich asked, surprised.

"Your father was young and angry and...and we all do stupid things when in that state," Hermione supplied. "But he knew he'd made a wrong choice very quickly."

"I did," Severus said. "But it's the type of organization that one can't easily leave."

"Like gangs?" Fergus asked, intrigued.

"Yes, sort of like that," Severus explained. "And then a very close friend of mine was going to be killed, as well as her family, so I approached a man named Albus Dumbledore..."

"The same name as Albus!" Cal said excitedly.

"He was named after Dumbledore," Hermione explained. "One of the most powerful wizards, ever."

"Do we get to meet him too?" Cal asked.

Hermione and Severus exchanged looks and she saw his brow furrow even more.

"He died a long time ago, love," Hermione explained. "He was quite sick and daddy helped him rest in peace."

"That was nice of you daddy," Cal said as she cuddled into her father.

Severus just patted her on her head and took a deep breath of her hair.

Hermione saw Fergus and Ulrich exchange glances.

"So when daddy found out his friend and her family may be harmed..." Hermione started.

"Your friend or your girlfriend? It was a girl?" Fergus clarified.

"She was my friend only," Severus clarified. "It was her husband and son who were also at risk."

"Oh," Fergus sighed.

"He asked Dumbledore for help and promised him he'd spy on the Death Eaters in exchange for protecting his friend and her family," Hermione explained.

"You were a spy?" Fergus asked wide-eyed.

"Like those old James Bond movies?" Ulrich asked, excited.

"Not quite like 007 but yes, I worked as a spy for a very long time," Severus said. "Making the Dark Lord think that..."

"Wait, who's the Dark Lord?" Ulrich interrupted.

"Lord Voldemort," Hermione explained. "He does by Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be-named, and Tom Riddle."

"Lots of names," Ulrich noted.

"He was a powerful wizard that led the most evil organization in the history of the wizarding world; the Death Eaters," Severus explained.

"You didn't eat death, did you?" Cal asked.

"No sweetie, it was just a name," Severus explained.

"Oh, good," Cal said softly.

"But they were a very bad group of wizards that did some horrible things," Severus explained.

"Did you do horrible things?" Ulrich asked, his voice cracking.

"I managed to do very few horrible things, because I was an excellent potions master and I supplied the Dark Lord with information," Severus explained. "My talents were in those areas, not in hurting others."

"I can't imagine you hurting anyone daddy," Cal said as she looked up at him with trusting eyes.

"My time as a Death Eater was a lifetime ago," Severus said softly as he patted her hair. "I would never hurt any of you, or anyone else unless they tried to harm you."

"You guys didn't even spank us," Fergus scoffed. "My other friends got whacked by their parents all the time."

Hermione smiled at her eldest son, who was trying to reassure everyone that his father wasn't dangerous.

"So I worked as a spy for..." Severus began.

"Wait, was your friend okay?" Ulrich asked.

"No," Severus said as he swallowed hard. "She and her husband died at the hands of Death Eaters but her son lived."

"Do you know where he is? I mean you switched sides to...why couldn't that strong wizard protect them like he said he would?" Fergus asked.

"Dumbledore tried to protect them but a close friend of theirs betrayed them and it was all over before anyone had a chance to help them," Severus explained.

"And, we do see the boy your father helped protect all the time," Hermione said with a smile. "It's uncle Harry."

"Wait, uncle Harry?" Ulrich asked.

"He was my friend's son...the one I became a spy to protect," Severus said.

"And the one he protected and guarded with his life for another seventeen years," Hermione said with a smile. "Your father is quite the hero."

"Why uncle Harry?" Ulrich asked.

"He's The Boy Who Lived," Hermione explained. "He is the only known wizard to not be killed by the Avada spell; a killing spell. It was prophasized that Harry would defeat Lord Voldemort and bring peace to the wizarding world."

"Wow," Ulrich said as he covered his mouth.

"And he did?" Cal asked, interested.

"Yes," Hermione smiled at them. "With the help of your father."

"You defeated Lord Volamart?" Cal asked.

"Voldemort," Severus clarified. "No I merely..."

"He kept Uncle Harry out of Voldemort's grasp for over seventeen years, he guided Harry along a path that would allow him to defeat Voldemort and he gave him the skills and tools to do so when the time came. Your father was the wizard who..." Hermione started.

"I was one of many people who made sacrifices for the greater good, that is all," Severus said.

"You're a bloody hero dad!" Fergus said proudly.

"Holy shite," Ulrich said as his eyes brightened.

"Yay daddy!" Cal said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I made just as many mistakes as..." Severus began.

"So that's why people wanted to talk to you and were looking at us so...so...I don't know what?!" Fergus said excitedly.

"Your father is the bravest man I've ever known," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "He's humble about what he did but..."

"Hermione," Severus groaned.

"But make no mistake," Hermione continued. "Without your father, this entire wizarding world would have fallen to the Death Eaters. You should be proud of him, every wizard and witch in this castle are."

Severus watched as three smiling faces looked up at him with new eyes.


End file.
